Durmiendo con el diablo
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: Siento mucho la demora...
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE

"EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEKYŌKO MIZUKIYYUMIKO IGARASHI

NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER

* * *

Susana Marlow salió del club Dodger. Fue ella quien sugirió ese nombre para un local tan falto de elegancia, como si las palabras pudiesen convertir el pecado en algo aceptable. Se dirigió a la escalera exterior que conducía a su pequeño apartamento. En realidad, éste estaba dentro del club, pero al entrar desde fuera, tenía la sensación de que dejaba atrás la decadencia para acceder a una vida mejor.

Lo cierto era que disponía de los medios suficientes para costearse una vivienda mucho más bonita. Los chicos de Leagan la trataban como una igual y compartían con ella los beneficios de sus negocios. Podría vivir en un palacio si quisiera, pero nunca se quedaba el dinero que ganaba. Había otros que lo necesitaban más. Cuando subía la escalera, percibió el agradable olor a tabaco aromatizado. Aquella fragancia era mucho más agradable que la que recordaba de cuando eran niños.

Ahora Jack se podía permitir comprar el mejor tabaco del mercado, sin embargo, lo seguía fumando en la misma pipa de arcilla que había empezado a utilizar a los ocho años. No era extraño que todos ellos comenzasen a fumar y a beber a una edad muy temprana. Era algo que los mantenía calientes. La pipa formaba parte del pasado de Jack; era un recordatorio de lo que había sido antes de que el abuelo de Terry les ofreciese la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Todos se habían llevado algo consigo.

Jack sólo se quedó en la residencia St. James el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesitaba y así poder conseguir lo que quería. Nunca fue feliz viviendo con el anterior conde de Claybourne. Pero, por lo que Susana sabía, jamás había sido verdaderamente feliz en ningún sitio; a excepción quizá de la poca alegría que demostraba estando con Leagan. Jack era el más hábil de su pequeña banda: siempre era el que conseguía más monedas envueltas en sus correspondientes pañuelos, y el que se sentaba junto al fuego con el hombre. Leagan bebía ginebra mientras Jack bebía ginebra también y fumaba en su pipa; cuchicheaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Desde pequeña, Susana se dio cuenta de que la opinión de Jack era la única que Leagan valoraba.

—Hola, Su —la saludó cuando ella llegó al rellano. Cuando no estaba en el club, nunca actuaba como el hombre de negocios que era allí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy astuto, y siempre sabía encontrar la forma de obtener el mayor beneficio.

—Dodger. —Cuando eran jóvenes, solían llamarlo Dodger en vez de Jack. Éste era muy hábil para esquivar a quienes querían cogerlo, cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Y los chicos le habían puesto ese mote, perfecto para él. Normalmente, era otro ladrón quien alertaba a la presa por falta de habilidad, y cuando eso ocurría debían desaparecer a toda prisa.

Jack sólo había vuelto para ayudar a un ladrón menos diestro que él en una ocasión: lo había hecho por Terry. Fue la única vez en que cogieron a Jack.

—Hace una noche muy bonita —dijo ella.

—Oh, sí, la niebla es condenadamente bonita. ¿Crees que hay algún lugar en Inglaterra donde no haya niebla?

—¿Te irías a vivir allí si lo hubiera?

—No creo. Dudo mucho que haya alguna ciudad en ninguna parte donde pueda ganar más dinero que aquí.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No para mí.

Susana suspiró y contempló la niebla. Para ella era como la vida: la ayudaba a ver lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. No era infeliz, simplemente, sentía que en su vida faltaba algo importante.

Jack dio algunas chupadas a su pipa y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de éste aunque no hablasen. En realidad, era cuando más le gustaba estar con él. Jack tenía el asombroso don de saber siempre lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad en vez de inventarte todas esas excusas absurdas? —preguntó en voz baja después de un rato, como si Terry estuviese escuchando detrás de la esquina.

—No he podido, Jack. No quería hacerle daño. No después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿Hacerle daño? Lo que has conseguido es alargar todo el asunto. Y ahora ha metido una extraña entre nosotros para que te enseñe lo que ya sabes.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé que lo he enredado todo un poco. Yo le quiero, pero no me quiero casar con él. No quiero ser condesa. Sólo deseo hacer lo que quiero.

—Él no te impedirá hacer lo que te gusta.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no será lo mismo. ¡Oh, Dios! Tal vez debería casarme con él y dejar de preocuparme por hacerle daño, pero no creo que Terry llegase a ser realmente feliz conmigo. A veces, soñar con algo produce más satisfacción que conseguirlo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Me he enterado de lo de tus malditas apuestas. ¿Por qué seguías animándolo a pedírmelo si sabes lo que siento? —preguntó, casi tan decepcionada con él como lo estaba consigo misma.

—Porque necesita saber la verdad y tiene que escucharla de tu boca. No se lo creerá de nadie más.

Dio una calada a su pipa y Susana se enfurruñó.

—Ella le gusta —continuó Jack, adoptando un tono grave.

Susana sintió una extraña punzada de... ¿qué? ¿Celos?

—¿Quién? ¿Lady Candice?

Él asintió y volvió a chupar su pipa.

—Me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de ella. Y no lo ha dicho de cualquier forma. ¡Maldita sea! Casi me pongo a temblar cuando se ha encarado conmigo.

Susana no estaba muy segura de cómo le sentaba saber eso. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero una parte de ella lamentaba la posibilidad de perder el corazón de Terry. Le había pertenecido durante tanto tiempo... Sin embargo, sabía que no podía retenerlo para siempre. No era justo para él. Por muchos sentimientos que ella albergase, lo suyo era el amor de una hermana por un hermano, no el de una mujer por un hombre.

—Tal vez se sienta responsable por haberla traído a nuestro antro de perdición y crea que la vas a corromper o a mancillar. Aunque no vivas con Leagan, sigues reclutando gente, y los atrapas gracias al lado más oscuro de Londres.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Vamos a ir todos al infierno de todos modos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasárnoslo lo mejor posible por el camino; y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Leagan! ¿Sabes que acostumbraba a fingir que era mi padre? Los dos tenemos este irritante pelo rizado y pelirrojo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

Esperó, deseando que Jack se riese de su absurda confesión. Era el que más tiempo había pasado con Leagan y el que más cosas sabía. Pero él se limitó a golpear la pipa contra la barandilla del rellano y dejar que la oscuridad del piso de abajo se tragara sus palabras.

—Buenas noches, Susy. Que duermas bien.

Desapareció escalones abajo. Su habitación estaba junto a la de ella, pero sabía que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no se retiraría a dormir. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Jack Dodger. No obstante, no lo sabía todo. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Todos tenían secretos incontables , pero sospechaba que los de Jack eran los peores.

* * *

Terry entró a toda prisa en su biblioteca, cruzó la sala hasta la mesa, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, deleitándose en la ardiente sensación. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle a Candy las cosas que le había dicho? Empezó a llenar el vaso de nuevo. El día siguiente por la noche se metería el pañuelo en la boca para así no escupir todas aquellas irritantes tonterías...

—Yo también tomaré uno de ésos si no te importa.

Terry se dio la vuelta de golpe tirando algunas botellas al suelo que se hicieron añicos. Estaba, a punto de saltar sobre el intruso...

—Disculpa —dijo Jim levantando las manos—. Soy yo.

Él se enderezó, abrumado por su reacción e intentando calmar su acelerado pulso. Estaba claro que se había vuelto muy confiado.

—Nadie me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

—He dado por hecho que no querrías que lo supieran. Me he colado en la casa. —Jim avanzó hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? Nunca había podido acercarme tanto a ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Siempre has sido muy astuto, muy muy precavido...

—Estaba metido en mis pensamientos. —Se dio la vuelta y cogió una botella—. Estamos de suerte, parece que ésta no se ha caído. —Empezó a llenar un par de vasos—. Supongo que tienes algo que contarme.

—En realidad, no. Es una mujer bastante aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Candice White? Esa dama es de todo menos aburrida. ¿Estás seguro de que estás siguiendo a la mujer correcta? - Jim se rió.

—No me puedo creer que me lo preguntes. Soy el mejor en esto y lo sabes muy bien.

No estaba fanfarroneando. Se estaba limitando a señalar hechos objetivos, le ofreció un vaso y le señaló uno de los sillones. Una vez se hubieron sentado, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy?

—No mucho. Ha visitado a la condesa de Chesney y ha estado con ella unos diez minutos, y luego ha ido a casa de la condesa de Avendale. A continuación, ha ido a la sombrerería a preguntar por un sombrero nuevo que le están haciendo, y ha encargado también un vestido. Por lo visto, está planeando asistir a algún baile. Estoy investigando para reunir todos los detalles. Ha vuelto a casa sobre las dos y ha estado allí hasta que tú la has recogido esta noche.

Terry reflexionó sobre la información mientras Jim saboreaba su whisky.

—¿Sabías que su padre está enfermo y que su hermano está de viaje por el continente? —preguntó luego su amigo.

—Algo he oído.

—Ahí hay algo que no encaja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su padre está demasiado enfermo como para poder ocuparse debidamente de sus propiedades, ¿y su hijo está de viaje satisfaciendo sus placeres? Creo que tengo que investigar ese asunto.

—Su padre y su hermano no me preocupan. Concéntrate en la chica. Ella es lo único que me importa.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se planteó explicarse mejor, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. Si insistía en ello sólo conseguiría darle más notoriedad al comentario. Dio un largo trago a su whisky. La idea le resultaba muy tentadora, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de embriagarse aquella noche.

—¿Y qué pasa si la respuesta tiene algo que ver con su padre o con su hermano?

—Haz lo que creas que es mejor, pero averigua a quién quiere que mate y por qué.

—¿Y si ella es la única que lo sabe?

—Se lo tiene que haber dicho a alguien.

—Tú no lo hiciste. No hasta que lo hiciste.

—No es verdad. Yo sí se lo dije a alguien. —A Jack. Su confesor en cualquier asunto. Y, muy a menudo, la persona con quien conspiraba.

—A Dodger. Se lo dijiste a Dodger. Siempre confiaste mucho más en él que en cualquiera de nosotros.

—Él es quien me encontró temblando, muerto de hambre y de miedo. Estoy seguro de que me hubiese muerto si no se hubiese ocupado de mí y me hubiese llevado a casa de Leagan.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que éste nos pagaba por los reclutamientos. No fuiste más que tres peniques en el bolsillo de Jack.

—¿Estás celoso de mi amistad con él?

—No seas ridículo. Sólo lo digo porque lo cuentas como si los motivos que lo llevaron a rescatarte fueran puros. Y no hay pureza alguna en Dodger.

—Pues te salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

—Y le tengo aprecio, pero no confío en él, no del todo.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo nos criamos y lo que aprendimos del mundo, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros confía plenamente en alguien?

—Yo confío en ti. Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno sin preguntarte por qué me llevabas allí.

—Me acabas de dar la razón; yo soy en el que menos se puede confiar. Nadie es digno de una fe tan absoluta. Nadie es completamente puro. Lo que nos vuelve a llevar a Candice White. Averigua todo lo que puedas.

Terry tenía la sensación de que era ella quien lo estaba llevando a él derechito al infierno, pero al contrario que Jim, quería saber por qué. Apuró su whisky y se levantó para servirse otro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la lección de hoy? —preguntó Jim mientras se levantaba y le acercaba también el vaso.

—Candy no quiere hablar del tema. Dice que ya veré los resultados cuando llegue el momento. Esa mujer me saca de quicio como nadie. ¿Sabes que incluso se ha atrevido a cuestionar mi elección de esposa? Es una impertinente. Jamás he conocido a nadie como ella. —Se masajeó la sien—. Me provoca dolor de cabeza.

—Tú siempre has sufrido dolores de cabeza.

—Ahora hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Tengo un remedio para aliviarlo. No te preocupes.

Su amigo dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Me voy. Tal vez mañana tenga más suerte.

—Tal vez la tengamos los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE

"EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEKYŌKO MIZUKIYYUMIKO IGARASHI

NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER

* * *

—Sé de buena tinta que el señor Marcus Langdon ha interpuesto una demanda ante el tribunal de Chancery para reclamar sus propiedades. Parece un buen comienzo para recuperar su legítimo título —comentó lady Charlotte.

Candice y Winnie estaban tomando el té de la tarde junto con la condesa de Chesney en el jardín de lady Charlotte. A pesar de que ésta acababa de presentarse en sociedad, su padre, el conde de Millán, estaba ansioso por casarla. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era la primera de cuatro chismosas hijas, uno de los motivos por los cuales recibía tantas visitas. Parecía saberlo todo antes que los demás.

—Entonces no debes hacer nada por desanimarlo —contestó la condesa de Chesney.

Lady Charlotte sonrió con complicidad. Era evidente que su información procedía del mismísimo señor Langdon. Candy los había visto bailar juntos y pasear por Hyde Park. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que el interés de la joven por aquel caballero sin título fuese tan profundo.

—Pero la Corona ya ha declarado a Terrence Grandchester legítimo conde. —Sintió la necesidad de recordar esa información. Conocía bien al señor Marcus Langdon, era un hombre muy sociable y ella tenía muy buena opinión de él. No cabía duda alguna de que era el legítimo conde. Terrence nunca lo había negado, por lo menos ante ella. No obstante, a Candy le costaba imaginarse a Marcus desempeñando las funciones de su título. O tal vez lo único que pasaba era que no podía imaginarse que Terrence Grandchester dejase de ser conde.

—El argumento del señor Langdon estriba en que engañaron al rey Guillermo, y que, al ser tan joven, por aquel entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años, se aprovecharon de él. La reina Victoria puede solucionar el asunto. Si el señor Marcus Langdon consigue convencer a los tribunales de que las propiedades en realidad son suyas, entonces contará con el veredicto de la justicia cuando traslade su petición a la reina.

—Debo decir que el señor Marcus Langdon es un hombre muy valiente —murmuró Winnie.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, que pareció encogerse bajo el escrutinio. Candy no soportaba que Avendale hubiese convertido a una mujer tan vibrante en una ratita asustada. Alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de su amiga.

—No cabe duda de que tienes razón respecto al señor Langdon. A fin de cuentas, no por casualidad llaman a Claybourne el conde Diablo. No creo que se retire fácilmente.

Seguro que así era. Pelearía contra cualquiera que intentase usurparle el título. Se lo veía muy cómodo con el poder. No se rendiría con facilidad.

—Me ha sorprendido la elocuencia de lord Claybourne —comentó lady Chesney.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Lady Chesney se llevó la mano a su abundante pecho y, a juzgar por la sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro, parecía que Candy le hubiese preguntado si se había acostado con él.

—Por supuesto que no. La mera idea me acelera el corazón. Me atrevería a decir que si llegase a dirigirme la palabra, moriría al instante. No, no, no. Hablo de las cartas que ha publicado el Times.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué cartas?

—Por lo visto, considera que es injusto que se apliquen las mismas leyes a los niños mayores de siete años que a los adultos.

—Bueno, es normal que él crea que eso es injusto —intervino lady Charlotte—. A fin de cuentas, estuvo en la cárcel incluso antes de asesinar al hijo del querido señor Langdon. ¿Os podéis imaginar lo que debe de ser crecer sabiendo que tu padre fue asesinado y que tu abuelo no sólo aceptó de buen grado al asesino en su casa, sino que además lo trató como a un hijo? O como a un nieto. Es absolutamente vergonzoso. ¿Acaso puede nadie culpar al señor Langdon por luchar para conseguir lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que es suyo?

—Claro que nadie puede culparlo —dijo lady Chesney—. Yo considero que es tremendamente vergonzoso que tengamos entre la aristocracia a un lord que lleva la marca de la prisión grabada a fuego en la mano.

—¿Es que la has visto? —preguntó lady Charlotte, visiblemente horrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero mi querido Chesney sí, en el club; allí Claybourne no lleva guantes. Dice que cada vez que la ve, se le revuelve el estómago, y mi Chesney no es un hombre que se impresione con facilidad.

—Si yo llevase la marca del pecado grabada en la piel, la escondería siempre —confesó lady Charlotte.

Candy recordó la cicatriz que había visto en la mano del conde la noche en que fue a visitarlo y también la marca grabada a fuego en el pulgar de Jack Dodger. ¿Por qué la de Claybourne tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Por qué era tan espantosa? Era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien acercando un acero candente a la pequeña mano de un niño.

—¿Sabes qué edad tenía cuando estuvo en la cárcel?

—No, no sabría decirte. Fue hace muchos años, creo, cuando era un niño. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo pillaron robando.

—Debería haber ido a prisión por matar al padre del señor Langdon —dijo lady Charlotte con sincera indignación.

—Querida, tendrían que haberlo ahorcado —se indignó lady Chesney—, pero como nunca lo juzgaron, consiguió evitar ambas cosas. Estuvo algún tiempo encerrado mientras esperaba a que lo juzgaran, pero el lugar donde estaba no tiene nada que ver con la cárcel.

—¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de Claybourne? —preguntó Winnie mirando a su alrededor, como si esperase que el conde fuese a saltar sobre ellas desde detrás de los rosales—. Si no somos cuidadosas, acabará acudiendo a nuestros eventos.

—Tienes mucha razón. Es un hombre horrible. Yo rezo día y noche para que los tribunales y la Corona acaben por concederle al señor Marcus Langdon lo que es legítimamente suyo —concluyó lady Charlotte.

Candy tenía la sensación de que la joven rezaba tanto porque lo que quería en realidad era convertirse en condesa. Y ése era un uso muy egoísta de las plegarias. ¿No sería mejor rezar por los niños?

* * *

Ya hacía tres noches que, entre lección y lección de etiqueta, Candy oía hablar del hogar para niños que Susana estaba construyendo en las tierras que Claybourne había comprado para ella. Estaba situado justo a las afueras de Londres. Quería que fuese un sitio donde, según las propias palabras de la joven, los niños pudiesen ser niños. Candy había hecho algunas buenas obras. Donaba ropa a los pobres, daba monedas a los niños mendigos... Pero no los abrazaba, como sospechaba que lo hacía ella. Y ahora que sabía que incluso Claybourne estaba luchando contra una ley que consideraba injusta, sintió que le estaban dando una lección de humildad.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo —masculló Candy un poco más tarde, en el carruaje abierto que las llevaba a Winnie y a ella a la residencia de su amiga.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ésta.

—Claybourne.

—Oh, por favor, de verdad que no quiero hablar de él. Deberíamos estar charlando del baile que vamos a celebrar a final de mes. Ése es un tema de conversación mucho más agradable. ¿Has conseguido ya una orquesta?

—Sí, así es. Y las invitaciones deberían estar listas mañana. Iré a recogerlas y luego podremos pasar una tarde terriblemente emocionante escribiendo las direcciones en ellas.

Su amiga se rió con suavidad. Candy siempre se sentía mejor cuando la oía reír.

—A ti no te gusta escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones —dijo Winnie.

—No, debo confesar que no me gusta. Me encanta organizar bailes, pero las tareas monótonas me aburren enormemente.

—Ya lo haré yo. No me importa, al contrario, me gusta tener una meta que puedo conseguir con facilidad.

—Pero ésa parece una meta muy insignificante...

Winnie dejó de sonreír. ¡Maldición! Había herido sus sentimientos. Últimamente se la hería con demasiada facilidad, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Su confianza en sí misma estaba hecha añicos. Candy alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Perdóname, es que me siento un poco mal. Saber que un hombre como Claybourne, un sinvergüenza reconocido, dedica parte de su tiempo a hablar en favor de los niños, me hace pensar que yo también debería estar haciendo algo más.

—Tú tienes que cuidar de tu padre.

—Sí, pero él tiene enfermeras.

—Y ocuparte de sus bienes.

—Es cierto, pero, aun así, lo único que tengo que hacer es aprobar decisiones que ya ha considerado a conciencia su administrador.

—¿Cuándo crees que volverá tu hermano?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste noticias suyas?

Candy miró las tiendas de la calle. Últimamente había estado comprando demasiadas cosas para olvidarse del acuerdo al que había llegado con Claybourne. Parecía como si quisiera huir de su propia decisión, a pesar de saber que era la única forma de salvar a Winnie. Si amenazase a Avendale sólo conseguiría ponerlo más furioso, y hacer que descargase su furia con su esposa y, posiblemente, también con ella. Sí, matarlo era la única solución permanente para garantizar el bienestar de Winnie.

—Ya hace casi un año —contestó en voz baja.

—Supongo que no pensarás que ha podido pasarle algo.

—No, nunca ha sido muy dado a escribir. Es bastante egoísta en ese sentido, preocupándose sólo de sus propios deseos.

—Cambiará cuando vuelva a casa.

—Tal vez. —Esperaba que así fuera, aunque no creía que ella estuviese llevando nada mal los asuntos de su padre. En realidad, le gustaba bastante.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un marido —dijo Winnie—. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?

Candy pensó en unos ojos azules, en cómo se teñían de calidez cuando miraban a Susana, en cómo ardieron cuando la besó a ella. Era tan atento en todo cuanto concernía a la joven... ¿Cómo podía ser que no quisiera aceptar su proposición de matrimonio?

La primera vez que el conde le dijo que quería casarse con una mujer que tenía dudas al respecto, ella pensó que comprendería esas dudas. Pero ahora que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con él, estaba descubriendo a un hombre de tal profundidad que creía que una vida entera a su lado no bastaría para levantar todas las capas. Y estaba segura de que sería una vida muy interesante. Pero Claybourne no era para ella, lo sabía muy bien.

—La verdad es que no —contestó.

—Apenas puedo creer que a lady Charlotte le guste de verdad el señor Marcus Langdon. Supongo que es un hombre agradable, claro, pero creo que el interés de ella podría menguar si él no consigue recuperar su título.

—No creo que Claybourne se vaya a rendir con facilidad. —Para ser sincera, no creía que se fuese a rendir en absoluto. Y a pesar de que una parte de sí misma reconocía que lo había robado, no podía imaginar que dejara de ser lord. Había algo en su actitud que parecía indicar que había nacido para ello.

—A veces, como hoy, cuando has dicho su nombre, casi parece que lo conozcas.

—Es tan misterioso, Winnie... Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a nuestro baile.

—Estoy segura de que su presencia allí sería la comidilla de todo Londres.

«Sí —pensó Candy —. Seguro que sí.» El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia de Winnie.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato? —preguntó ésta.

—Sí, me encantaría ver a Whit.

—Ése es uno de los motivos por los que creo que deberías casarte. ¡Te encantan los niños!

—Pero también es importante que me encante el padre- Su amiga palideció, y Candy la cogió del brazo.

—No pretendía sugerir nada al decir eso, Winnie.

—Lo sé.

—Es sólo que yo necesito que haya algo especial entre el hombre con quien me case y yo.

—Espero que lo encuentres.

El lacayo las ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la casa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La voz era dura y exigente, y Winnie dio un chillido y saltó hacia un lado, tropezando con Candy. Ambas tuvieron que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio. Avendale se rió con mezquindad.

—No pretendía asustarte.

Candy no se lo creía. Era evidente que estaba junto a la ventana, desde donde, obviamente, las había visto llegar.

—Contésteme, duquesa- Qué formal. Winnie era su mujer, por el amor de Dios. Se oyó a sí misma tragar saliva.

—Hemos estado de visita en casa de lady Charlotte —dijo Winnie.

—No es más que una chismosa. ¿Por qué querrías estar con ella?

—Visitamos a muchas damas. Es lo que hacemos —explicó Winnie.

Avendale achinó sus oscuros ojos. Tenía el pelo casi negro. El de Claybourne era aún más oscuro y no lo hacía parecer tan siniestro. El duque no era ni de lejos tan alto como él, pero lo que le faltaba en altura le sobraba en corpulencia. Aun así, pensó que Claybourne podría vencerlo con facilidad. Luego, Avendale centró su atención en Candy, que al contrario que Winnie, no se arredró.

—¿No debería estar cuidando de su padre?

Hubiese querido contestarle que eso no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Tiene enfermeras. No le gustaría que pasara todo el día junto a su cama.

—¿Dónde decís que habéis pasado la tarde?

¿Por qué diablos era tan desconfiado?

—Con lady Charlotte.

—¿Dónde?

—En su jardín.

—¿Cuánto rato?

—Unos veinte minutos.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Candy miró a Winnie. Ésta se miraba fijamente la punta de los zapatos. ¿Es que siempre tenía que pasar por semejante inquisición?

—Hemos ido a visitar a la condesa de Chesney. Fue ella quien nos ha invitado a acompañarla a casa de lady Charlotte.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—¿Quiere que le facilite un informe por escrito? - Arendale sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa divertida, más bien era fruto de la irritación.

—No es necesario. No le gusta que le pidan explicaciones, ¿verdad?

—No, su excelencia, pero ¿acaso conoce a alguien a quien sí le guste?

—Me temo que no- Winnie se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has necesitado de mi presencia en algún momento?

Él volvió a desviar la mirada en su dirección y Candy pudo sentir cómo su amiga se encogía.

—Pues en realidad, sí. Mis botas no estaban bien pulidas. He azotado al chico que las limpió. Estoy seguro de que lo hará mucho mejor por la mañana, pero ¿podrías por favor inspeccionarlas antes de que las necesite?

—Claro.

—¿Ha azotado al chico que le limpia las botas porque no brillaban lo suficiente? — preguntó Candy.

—Cualquiera diría que está cuestionándome en mi propia casa, lady Candice.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Necesita un hombre que la ponga en su sitio.

Ella sintió que unos dedos se le clavaban en el brazo. Sabía que Winnie la estaba avisando. No debía despertar a la bestia. Oh, pero era tentador, era tan tentador...

—Se está haciendo tarde, mi padre me estará esperando. Debo irme. —«Sin ver a Whit.» Pero sabía que si se quedaba, corría el riesgo de decir algo que no debía.

—La acompaño —se ofreció Avendale. Y la siguió hasta donde esperaba el carruaje. Candy se obligó a apoyar la mano en la suya cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir. El duque se la apretó tanto que llegó a hacerle daño.

—Creo que es muy mala influencia para mi mujer —dijo en voz baja. A Candy el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estoy seguro de que entienda cuál es el lugar de una esposa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Al contrario, su excelencia, me temo que es usted quien no entiende cuál es ese lugar.

Antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más, entró en el carruaje y se soltó de la mano.

—Vaya con cuidado, lady Candice. Nunca se sabe qué peligros pueden estar al acecho.

Oh, ella conocía muy bien esos peligros. El coche se puso en movimiento y Candy inspiró profundamente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse. Justo antes de que el vehículo girase por la siguiente calle, se volvió para mirar atrás.

Avendale seguía allí, mirándola.

* * *

Terry estaba sentado en su carruaje y no podía evitar sentirse irritado por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba preparándose para aquellas visitas nocturnas al club Dodger. Él jamás había tenido que ceñirse a ningún horario, y ahora tenía que hacerlo cada noche. No sólo debía tener en cuenta la hora de llegar al club, sino también la hora de irse. Candy insistía en ello. Las tres como máximo.

Por lo visto su cutis necesitaba que descansara un mínimo de horas.

Aunque él no atribuía su belleza a la cantidad de horas que dormía. Estaba seguro de que podría pasar una semana entera despierta y seguiría estando arrebatadora. Su hermosura era algo que iba mucho más allá de su piel de alabastro o de su cabello color miel. Era la confianza que irradiaba; parecía estar exigiendo que, de algún modo, cuando un hombre la mirara no viese nada más que perfección.

Había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, pero nunca se había planteado el motivo por el que se lo parecían. Ella lo desconcertaba. No era especialmente llamativa y, sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar una mujer que le pareciese más atractiva. Ni siquiera Susana se le podía comparar y eso que los rasgos de ésta eran mucho más perfectos, por lo que, en principio, ella debería ser la más guapa de las dos. La verdad era que siempre le había gustado mucho contemplar a Susana, pero cuando miraba a Candy veía algo más. Algo que no era capaz de identificar, algo que no podía comprender.

Pero no se estaba tomando todas aquellas molestias por Candy. Lo hacía por Susana. Estaba dedicando a todo aquello una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo por ella. Antes de pedirle que se casara con él, siempre iba al club Dodger cuando quería, y aunque no iba vestido como un mendigo, no se molestaba en afeitarse, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Ahora, incluso se cepillaba el pelo y se echaba colonia con aroma a sándalo. Siempre como un pincel.

Ya hacía varias noches que pasaba por ese calvario y, no obstante, Susana no tenía siquiera oportunidad de darse cuenta. En cuanto llegaba con Candy a la puerta trasera y recorrían el pasillo privado, ella desaparecía en el despacho de Susana, cerraba la puerta, y se quedaban allí encerradas en secreto hasta que Candy volvía a salir, lista para irse a casa.

Él sabía que si pudiese ver a Susana al llegar, ella le dedicaría una de sus dulces sonrisas, pero a aquellas tardías horas, el aliento de Terry olía a whisky, tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto tocárselo, y ya no estaba de buen humor; por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdiendo en las mesas de juego. Estaba distraído y no se podía concentrar en los caballeros sentados alrededor de la mesa. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de aquella maldita puerta.

Para añadir más motivos a su irritación, los informes de Jim no le resultaban de mucha ayuda. Esa tarde, Candy había vuelto a visitar a la duquesa de Avendale —por lo visto, estaba ayudándola a organizar una fiesta—, se había comprado un abanico y un paraguas nuevo, y había entrado en una librería, de la que había salido con un paquete que Jim, con ayuda de unas cuantas monedas, había podido saber que contenía David Copperfield. Según le explicó el librero, lady Candice Whitte era una gran admiradora de Dickens.

También se había parado frente al orfanato de Susana. Se había detenido en la calle y lo había observado. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo conocía siquiera la existencia del lugar? Ahora estaban de camino a su casa, y Terry no sabía más de lo que sabía cuando la había recogido hacía ya varias horas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo podré ver algún progreso? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Cuando estemos preparadas.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya le habrás enseñado algo.

—Le he enseñado muchas cosas.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—No le pienso facilitar una lista de nuestros avances. Ya los verá cuando estemos preparadas.

—¿Me podrías dar una fecha estimada de cuándo será eso?

—No.

—Estoy impaciente por casarme con ella.

—Sí, lo sé- Lo dijo con un suspiro, como si fuese algo que no le importase en absoluto.

—Pensaba que tú estarías igual de impaciente de que me ocupase de tu asuntillo —le recordó él.

—Lo estoy... lo estaba... lo...

—¿Te lo estás replanteando?

—No, en realidad no. Yo sólo... He oído que Marcus Langdon está intentando demostrar que no es usted el legítimo heredero.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con su acuerdo? ¿Cómo se había enterado ella? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado él? Aun así, no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían cogido por sorpresa.

—Pareces preocupada. Te aseguro que no hay ningún motivo para inquietarse. Ya ha amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces. Normalmente, cuando quiere que le aumente la asignación.

—¿Le da una asignación?

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. No es extraño que un lord se preocupe de los que tiene a su cargo. El anciano conde me pidió que me ocupase de ellos, y yo así lo hago.

—¿Remordimientos de conciencia?

—¿Por qué no puede ser un acto de bondad?

—¿Me está diciendo que es usted un hombre bondadoso?

Él se rió.

—No mucho. Ya sabes lo que soy, Candice. O más importante, lo que no soy. No soy el legítimo heredero. No soy el verdadero nieto del anterior conde de Claybourne. Pero él me legó sus títulos y sus propiedades a mí y yo acepté.

—¿No le preocupa que yo pueda acudir a los tribunales a testificar a favor del señor Langdon?

—No me preocupa en absoluto. Ahora tú y yo somos cómplices de un crimen, Candy. Tú y yo. Si intentas destruirme, caerás conmigo. Tendrás que explicar cuándo te lo conté. Y cuando se sepa que has pasado todas estas noches conmigo...

Dejó que su voz se fuese diluyendo en la aterciopelada noche con la tácita promesa de la represalia. Represalias que jamás llevaría a cabo. Él no era de los que hacían daño a las mujeres. Aunque eso era algo que ella no sabía. Candy esperaba lo peor de él. Pese a que había momentos en que pensaba que ella era distinta, sabía que en el fondo lo veía igual que todo el mundo: como un canalla, un sinvergüenza, un hombre cuya vida se asentaba en los cimientos del engaño; y tarde o temprano su fachada se desmoronaría...

Él, en cambio, la veía a ella como a... una dama. Aristocrática, elegante. La fragancia a rosas que desprendía había empezado a impregnar sus ropas y se había adueñado de su olfato. Había descubierto que podía olerla también durante el día, y se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si estaría por allí, si se las habría arreglado para acercarse sin que él se diese cuenta. Cuando caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente, a veces creía oír su voz entre la multitud. Terry quería mantener la máxima distancia posible y, sin embargo, ella había conseguido introducirse en su vida.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... Cómo le había ido el día, de qué había hablado con sus amigas. Quería saber cuál de los libros de Dickens era su favorito. A qué otros autores leía. Qué cosas hacía que Jim no podía ver. Qué era lo que la hacía más feliz, qué la entristecía. De repente, uno de los caballos relinchó, el carruaje se tambaleó y luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

De debajo del asiento, Terry cogió un bastón que ocultaba una espada en su interior. Nunca se sabía cuándo habría que vérselas con los habitantes de los bajos fondos de Londres.

—Quédate aquí.

Saltó del carruaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy tarde y la calle estaba desierta... a excepción de los seis canallas que aguardaban frente a él. Uno de ellos le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello a su lacayo, y otro había hecho lo mismo con el cochero. Aunque Terry los había entrenado a conciencia para evitar justamente eso, imaginaba que aquellos tipos habrían salido de la nada y los habrían cogido por sorpresa.

Era muy fácil volverse confiado.

—¿Esto es un atraco, caballeros? —preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que tenían más cuchillos y algunos palos de madera.

—Lo será cuando te hayamos mandado al infierno.

A Candy el corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Levantó un poco la cortina. Había más sombras que luz, pero pudo ver que Claybourne estaba rodeado. Su única arma era aquel bastón. Entonces, moviéndose a toda prisa, sacó de él un desagradable instrumento en forma de espada.

—Creo, caballeros, que vais a ser vosotros los que os reunáis con el diablo, no yo.

Y atacó al hombre que sujetaba a su lacayo. Éste se las arregló para liberarse y tirar al suelo al asaltante. Ella se dio cuenta de que el movimiento no había sido más que un truco para distraer a aquel granuja y que su lacayo pudiese soltarse, porque aún no había acabado su embestida, cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta para atacar al hombre que sujetaba al cochero. Éste le dio un codazo a su captor y evitó el filo del cuchillo con habilidad.

Mientras sus dos sirvientes hacían cuanto podían para deshacerse de dos de los ladrones que los estaban atacando, Claybourne se las tenía que ver con los otros cuatro, que no dudaron en aprovecharse de la injusta situación en la que se encontraba. Candy supuso que aquella clase de canallas acostumbraban a comportarse siempre así.

El conde alcanzó en el estómago a uno de ellos. Cuando el hombre se agachó hacia adelante a consecuencia del golpe, se le cayó al suelo el largo garrote de madera que llevaba entre las manos. Candy pensó que si pudiese cogerlo, podría darle unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza con él. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor, abrió la puerta y salió... Claybourne estaba de espaldas y un hombre armado con un cuchillo se le acercaba por detrás.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó ella.

Sintió cómo un ardiente fuego le recorría la palma y entonces se dio cuenta de que había interpuesto la mano para evitar que el cuchillo alcanzase al conde. El hombre que sujetaba el cuchillo pareció completamente anonadado al darse cuenta de que había herido a una dama. Candy observó el reguero carmesí que le teñía el guante, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó uno de los asaltantes. A ella le pareció que alguien gruñía y oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Candy?

Parpadeó. Claybourne estaba arrodillado a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en el suelo? ¿Cuándo se había caído? ¿Por qué de repente estaba todo tan oscuro?

—Te iba a matar —murmuró. O eso le pareció, porque las palabras parecían proceder de algún lugar muy lejano.

—Ésa no es excusa para ponerte en peligro.

El muy ingrato la cogió en sus brazos y la subió al carruaje. En cuanto la depositó en su interior, entró a toda prisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —dijo, y ella sintió cómo le envolvía la mano con algo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Tus sirvientes...

—Están bien.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi pañuelo.

—Se va a estropear.

—Cielo santo, Candy, tienes una herida en la mano. Me importa un cuerno un trocito de tela.

—Tu lenguaje es vulgar.

—Creo que las circunstancias lo justifican.

—Así es.

Él se rió. El relajante sonido hizo que ella tuviese ganas de pasarle los dedos por el pelo y asegurarse de que no estaba herido.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —contestó él en voz baja.

—Querían matarte.

Claybourne no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella.

—Soy un hombre con muchos enemigos, Candy. —La acercó hacia sí y le besó la cabeza—. Pero nunca antes había tenido un precioso ángel de la guarda


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

**"EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEKYŌKO MIZUKIYYUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

—Me han herido en la mano, no en las piernas —dijo Candy cuando se acercó a la puerta del carruaje para bajar y Terry la cogió en brazos. Había dado instrucciones a su cochero de que se dirigiese inmediatamente a su residencia por la parte de atrás, donde nadie pudiese ver quién entraba.

—Ya lo sé, pero cuanto antes entremos, antes podré echar un vistazo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de moverme de prisa.

—Deja de quejarte y acepta que no vas a ganar esta discusión.

—Eres un abusón —refunfuñó ella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Terry sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuese capaz de despertar en él hasta la última de sus emociones? Primero lo irritaba sobremanera, y luego intentaba protegerlo. Él se había vuelto justo a tiempo de ver cómo el cuchillo le cortaba la piel, y se le había encogido el alma. La furia lo cegó. En aquel momento, podría haber matado a los seis canallas sin parpadear. Sin duda, ellos se habían dado cuenta del error que habían cometido al atacarla; era evidente que habían visto la intensa rabia que brillaba en los ojos de Terry. Por eso habían huido tan de prisa. No podía soportar la idea de perderla y, al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser, porque nunca había sido suya.

No eran más que socios. Debería sentir cierta indiferencia por ella, pero en lugar de eso comenzaba a apreciarla. Le preocupaba darse cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba empezando a importarle, que pensaba mucho más en ella de lo que debería. El lacayo los adelantó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Terry entró y dijo.

—Ve a buscar a mi médico. Rápido.

—Sí, milord.

Candy se puso tensa entre sus brazos.

—No, no, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

—No pasa nada. Es un hombre muy discreto.

La dejó sobre una silla con mucho cuidado y luego alargó el brazo y encendió la llama del quinqué que Cook dejaba todas las noches sobre la mesa. A Terry le gustaba tener bien iluminadas todas las estancias de su casa. Ya había pasado suficientes noches en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Se alejó de ella y cogió un cuchillo. Luego, acercó una silla que colocó delante de ella. Acto seguido, se sentó y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Ya tengo un buen corte en la mano.

Si no hubiese estado tan pálida, si no hubiese tenido la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, si no fuese tan condenadamente valiente... De no ser por todo eso, le habría contestado como se merecía.

—¿Es que no confías en mí? —preguntó en cambio.

Candy asintió y él no entendió si quería decir que no confiaba en él o que sí lo hacía. De repente, pensó que en realidad no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que él sí confiaba en ella. Le cogió la mano con mucha suavidad. Podía sentir los pequeños escalofríos que la recorrían.

—Esto te puede doler un poco —le dijo, mientras empezaba a quitarle el pañuelo que le tapaba la herida.

—Lo dices como si ahora no me doliese.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Ella intentó no mirar, se esforzó mucho por no hacerlo, pero había mucha sangre y ésta parecía un imán para sus ojos.

—Muchísimo.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Eres una chica muy valiente.

Candy no entendía por qué esas palabras le provocaron tanta calidez, por qué le importaba tanto lo que él opinase.

—Hay mucha sangre.

—Sí —dijo Terry en voz baja, apartando el último trozo de tela y dejando al descubierto la espantosa carne abierta y el río carmesí que se deslizaba por la fea hendidura. Candy se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si el cuchillo del ladrón no hubiese tenido que cortar primero el guante.

—Oh, cielo santo. —Volvió la cabeza como si cerrar los ojos no fuese suficiente. Él le cogió la mano con más fuerza.

—No te desmayes.

—No me voy a desmayar. —Candy no se molestó en disimular su enfado—. Me da mucha rabia que me creas tan tonta.

—Candy, te puedo asegurar que eso en concreto no se me ha ocurrido nunca.

Entonces, oyó un sonido metálico contra la madera y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de verlo coger el cuchillo y, con mucha suavidad, acabar de cortar con él el guante. Luego retiró la tela del mismo con mucho cuidado y, despacio, le fue sacando los dedos uno a uno. De repente, Candy sintió que le costaba mucho respirar, le parecía que hacía mucho calor y temió que se fuese a desmayar, a pesar de haberle asegurado a Terry que no iba a hacerlo.

Se lo imaginó en una alcoba, quitándole la ropa a una mujer, bueno, a ella, con el mismo cuidado. Descubriendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel para estudiarla detalladamente. Le estaba examinando la mano como si jamás hubiese visto una. Lentamente, deslizó el dedo por el contorno de su palma acariciándola.

—Creo que no es tan grave —dijo en voz baja. Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Si te vuelves a poner en peligro, te cogeré y te tumbaré sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Ah, sí, y entonces, qué? —preguntó indignada. Él la miró y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos antes de que él sonriese.

—Te daré un besito en el trasero.

Su rostro debió de mostrar su sorpresa al oír esas palabras. Al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba: haber mostrado sorpresa y no deseo. Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Lo que he dicho ha sido totalmente inapropiado. He olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

—¿Y con quién creías que lo hacías?

—Quizá con alguna de las chicas de Jack.

Candy no quería imaginárselo besándole el trasero de ninguna mujer, en realidad, no quería imaginárselo besándoles nada.

Terry la miraba fijamente mientras le cogía la mano. Perderse en sus ojos era mucho más agradable que mirar su maltrecha palma. Su mirada la hipnotizaba y la hacía olvidar que aquella noche casi lo matan. Alargó la mano que no tenía herida y le apartó el pelo de la frente. Le hubiese gustado pedirle que le cortase también aquel otro guante para sentir su piel bajo los dedos. Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron, la fuerza de su mirada se intensificó. Se acercó a ella...

Se abrió la puerta y los dos se sobresaltaron.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Terry? —preguntó el hombre que entró, mientras cerraba tras de sí.

Candy pensó que parecía un ángel, con aquel halo de rizos rubios que le rodeaba la cabeza. De repente, abrió los ojos como platos y vio que los tenía tan azules como el cielo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Un pequeño contratiempo —contestó Grandchester levantándose de la silla. El hombre dejó su bolsa negra encima de la mesa y se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?

—No necesitas saberlo —respondió el conde. El otro sonrió.

—Tengo demasiados pacientes como para recordar el nombre de todos. Soy William Albert.

—¿Es usted médico? —inquirió ella.

—Eso parece. —Colocó la mano bajo la de ella con extrema precaución, pero esta vez la temperatura de Candy no aumentó, no se quedó sin aliento y no sintió que estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

—Me llamo Candice —se sintió obligada a responder.

—¿Es una de sus ovejas descarriadas? —le preguntó, mientras examinaba la herida.

—No, no lo es —espetó Terry. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella—. No estás aquí para chismorrear. ¿Es muy grave?

—Es una herida bastante fea, pero podría haber sido peor. —Miró a Candy—. Quiero darle algunos puntos. No será agradable, pero cicatrizará mejor y más rápido.

Parecía estar pidiéndole permiso, así que ella asintió.

—Muy bien. —Le puso un trozo de tela sobre la mano—. Sujete esto mientras yo preparo las cosas. Terry, ve a por un poco de whisky.

Sacó varios instrumentos de la bolsa y los dejó sobre la mesa. Luego, como si estuviese en su casa, empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina y puso agua a calentar.

—No se moleste en preparar té —dijo Candy—. No creo que pueda tomarme ni una taza.

El médico le sonrió.

—Usted va a beberse el whisky. El agua es para limpiar los instrumentos. He visto que las personas a las que atiendo en lugares llenos de suciedad acostumbran a morir de infección mientras que eso no pasa con las que atiendo en casas limpias.

Terry volvió con una botella y un vaso lleno hasta arriba.

—Toma, bébetelo.

Ella le dio un sorbo a la bebida e hizo una mueca.

—Bébetelo todo —le ordenó él.

—No sé si podré.

—Cuanto más bebes, mejor sabe.

Candy dio otro sorbo. No parecía que supiese mucho mejor.

—Eso no es té. Tómatelo de un trago —insistió Terry con impaciencia.

—No seas desagradable conmigo. Te he salvado la vida.

Él dejó la botella sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Así es.

Le deslizó los dedos por la mejilla con ternura. Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no besarle la palma. Desvió la vista y se concentró en tomar varios tragos de whisky. Parecía que era cierto lo de que cuanto más bebía mejor sabía. Se estaba empezando a marear un poco y le estaban dando ganas de acurrucarse en el regazo de Terry y dormirse sintiéndose segura y a salvo con él. El doctor se sentó frente a ella, le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Cierre los ojos y piense en otra cosa.

Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en... Inspiró hondo, y entonces sintió un fuego líquido que se extendía por la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El whisky —contestó el médico.

—Me ha vertido...

—Tengo entendido que mata los gérmenes. Intente relajarse. Va a sentir una punzada...

—¿Candice?

Una mano cálida la cogió de la mejilla y le volvió la cabeza. Ella se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de preocupación.

—Piensa en otra cosa —le dijo Grandchester.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. Se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió que el doctor le clavaba algo afilado en la mano.

Terry se acercó y posó su boca sobre la suya. Con habilidad, consiguió separarle los labios. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella podía apretar los dientes?

Sabía al mismo whisky que le había ordenado beber y Candy se preguntó si habría necesitado también tomar un trago para afrontar aquella situación. No sabía qué la estaba distrayendo: el sabor del whisky que había bebido Terry mezclándose con el que había bebido ella, o la forma que él tenía de saquear su boca. Y de repente apenas era consciente de que le estaban haciendo algo en la mano y, no obstante, notaba con toda claridad el sabor, el tacto y el penetrante olor de Terry. Sentía sus ásperas manos sobre el pelo. Oyó cómo una de sus horquillas caía al suelo, y la sorprendió que no se cayesen todas.

Él profundizó en el beso y deslizó la lengua sobre la de Candy, que pensó que, si estuviese de pie, las rodillas no la sostendrían. Sabía que debería apartarse, abofetearlo con la mano buena, pero aquello era absolutamente delicioso. Y aunque sabía que la estaba besando para distraerla y no porque la deseara, se sentía igual de agradecida por aquel momento, agradecida de poder volver a experimentar aquella sensación. El beso que le había dado en la biblioteca la obsesionaba, y sin embargo no había sido ni de lejos tan largo como ese otro. Pero sabía que no importaba lo largo que fuese, jamás sería lo suficientemente largo.

El beso traspasó las fronteras de su boca y se extendió por su cuerpo, alcanzando el centro mismo de su feminidad y provocándole necesidades que nunca antes había sentido. El deseo se abrió camino por su cuerpo arrasando a su paso con cualquier sentimiento que encontrase. Sentía anhelo, desenfreno, vergüenza por la intensa necesidad de que él se le acercase más, de que se acercase a su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las advertencias que le había hecho aquella primera noche. Con aquel hombre arriesgaba mucho más que su reputación: arriesgaba su corazón.

—¿Terry? Terrence, ya he acabado.

Él dejó de besarla y se echó hacia atrás. Parecía estar tan aturdido como ella.

—Creo que nunca había visto una forma de distracción tan imaginativa —comentó el médico.

—Sí, bueno, ha funcionado, ¿no? —se puso en pie, cogió el vaso de whisky que Candy había dejado a un lado y se bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

Desde luego que había funcionado. El doctor no sólo había podido darle todos los puntos, sino que además le había vendado también la mano.

—Es normal que se sienta un poco mareada —apuntó—. Tómese unos momentos para recuperarse.

—Gracias, gracias por sus atenciones. Supongo que lord Grandchester le pagará por sus servicios.

—Me pagó hace mucho tiempo.

—Es otro de los niños de Leagan, ¿verdad?

Él le dedicó una irónica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.

—Dentro de una semana, cualquiera puede quitarle los puntos, pero si prefiere que lo haga yo, sólo tiene que decirle a Terry que me llame.

—Gracias —dijo ella otra vez.

—Ha sido un placer poder ayudar. —Cerró la bolsa, se detuvo para susurrarle algo a Terry y se fue, dejándola a solas con él.

Ella se moría de ganas de que se acercara, de que la tocara, de que la besara. El whisky se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos. O tal vez su reacción sólo se debiera a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Sobrevivir a la experiencia había creado un vínculo entre ellos que antes no existía.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? —le preguntó él.

—¿Disculpa? —Candy tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos estaban bañados en miel, especialmente los que tenían que ver con el conde. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que quería que la besara otra vez?

—La mano.

—Oh. —Se la miró y la giró a un lado y a otro. Le dolía. Tal vez debería beber un poco más de whisky antes de marcharse—. Diré que me he cortado con un trozo de cristal o algo así. Tampoco nadie va a pedirme explicaciones. Es una de las ventajas de que mi hermano esté recorriendo el mundo.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

—Oh, sí, claro.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, en el carruaje no se sentó frente a ella como hubiese hecho un caballero, sino que lo hizo a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo; la abrazaba igual que lo haría una amiga o, ¿se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera?, un amante.

—Siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo él en un tono de voz muy bajo e íntimo que se perdía en los confines del carruaje.

Candy estaba completamente agotada. Lo único que quería era dormir.

—No te preocupes.

—En cuanto al beso...

—No te preocupes tampoco. No le diré nada a Susana. Ya sé que era el único recurso que tenías para distraerme.

—Sé hacer algunos trucos con monedas, pero no me ha parecido que fuesen a resultar igual de eficaces.

—Estoy segura de que no. —Suspiró—. ¿Te atacan muy a menudo?

—Ha ocurrido alguna que otra vez.

—¿Crees que ha sido el señor Marcus Langdon? —Sabía que era mejor no referirse a él como su primo.

—Está claro que mi muerte le facilitaría las cosas, pero al contrario que nosotros, él no es un hombre de naturaleza agresiva.

Ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo le daba vueltas, la volvió a apoyar sobre el hombro de Terry.

—¿Crees que soy agresiva?

—Quieres que mate a alguien.

—Ah, sí. Claro. —Casi había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta su puerta. A veces resultaba fácil de olvidar; sobre todo cuando Winnie no estaba magullada, cuando parecía feliz.

¿La solución que había elegido era demasiado tajante? En todas las noches que había pasado despierta buscando una salida al problema antes de acudir a Terry, jamás pensó que tuviese otra alternativa. Y sin embargo, a veces esa opción le parecía demasiado extrema. Si dos de las mujeres de Avendale no hubiesen muerto de forma misteriosa... Si no golpease a Winnie...

—Háblame de las ovejas descarriadas —dijo, para distraerse de esos desagradables pensamientos y del dolor que sentía en la mano.

Él emitió un suave gruñido. Candy pensó que se habría enfadado, o que la pregunta lo habría incomodado y no pensaba responderla. Finalmente, su grave voz sonó en el interior del carruaje, acunándola con su ronroneo.

—Cada uno tiene sus debilidades. En el caso de Susana son los niños. En el mío las madres solteras. Todo empezó sin pensar. Una de mis sirvientas tenía una amiga que se quedó embarazada y el padre del bebé no se hizo responsable. Sospecho que era el dueño de la casa donde ella trabajaba, pero nunca lo reconoció. Así que envié a la chica a una de mis propiedades en el campo que yo no utilizaba. Desde entonces, no he dejado de enviar a otras mujeres en la misma circunstancia a esa casa. Lo contaba como si no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—Debes de gastarte una fortuna en buenas obras.

—Por tu tono es como si creyeses que soy generoso. Aun a riesgo de parecer pretencioso, te diré que poseo una fortuna, una gran fortuna. Lo que doy no es nada. Alguien verdaderamente generoso es el que da el último de sus centavos.

«O el que se desprende de lo poco que le queda de su alma cuando es lo único que tiene», pensó ella desolada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado con su encargo?

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Candy, el carruaje se detuvo en el callejón, pero Terry no se quedó en la puerta, sino que la acompañó hasta la entrada del servicio, cogiéndola firmemente por el hombro como si necesitase a alguien que la sostuviese. Tal vez así fuera. A veces se sentía como flotando, como si todo estuviese a una gran distancia y, de repente, le apareciese justo delante.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó él. Ella asintió.

—Te veré hoy a medianoche. ¿O es mañana? Nunca sé cómo referirme a la noche siguiente cuando el alba aún no se ha llevado la noche.

Él le cogió la barbilla y deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios. Estaba tan oscuro y había tanta niebla que Candy no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de seguir con las lecciones? —la interrogó. La pregunta la sorprendió. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos esa noche, esperaba algo un poco más íntimo.

—Sí. —Se notaba sin aliento. No soportaba que tuviese tanto poder sobre ella.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

Y desapareció a toda prisa entre la niebla como un fantasma. Candy abrió la puerta y entró en casa; luego se dejó caer sobre la puerta de madera. No esperaba que el conde le gustase. Ella sólo quería utilizarlo y luego olvidarlo. Pero ahora sabía que, pasara lo que pasase con el acuerdo al que habían llegado, jamás lo olvidaría.

Terry escuchaba los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad mientras su carruaje se dirigía a su destino. Siempre le había gustado el ajetreo y el bullicio de Londres, especialmente a primera hora de la mañana. De niño, siempre pensaba que ése era el sonido de las grandes oportunidades: bolsillos en los que meter la mano, comida que robar, trucos que poder hacerles a los despistados. Y Susana siempre estaba allí.

Fue desde la primera noche. La primera noche que Jack lo llevó a casa de Leagan y vio a aquella niña sentada junto al fuego, la primera noche en que ella se acurrucó entre las mantas y él le cogió la mano y le dijo que no tuviese miedo... La había querido desde la primera noche.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior al momento en que Jack lo encontró. Desde que sabía que Marcus Langdon estaba intentando recuperar el título, no dejaba de esforzarse por recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese de su pasado. Pero no había nada. Todos sus recuerdos eran de la calle.

Tal vez debía volver a ellas, volver a ellas con Susana. Dejar que Langdon se quedase con el título. A Terry no le hacía ninguna falta el dinero de la herencia. Gracias a la sociedad que había formado con Jack, tenía su propia fortuna. Pero no acababa de decidirse a renunciar a lo que el anciano conde le había asegurado que le pertenecía. A su manera, había llegado a apreciar a aquel hombre, y una parte de él creía que sería una traición a la persona que lo salvó de la horca y que cuidó tan bien de él.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una mansión que Terry visitaba de vez en cuando. Se apeó en un camino adoquinado y subió los escalones. No llamó a la puerta ni esperó a que le diesen permiso; se limitó a abrir y entrar en la casa. Una doncella que estaba limpiando el polvo de la barandilla dio un pequeño grito. Entonces le reconoció e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó.

—En el comedor principal, milord.

Eso le extrañó. Esperaba encontrarlos aún en la cama. Le habría dado mucha satisfacción despertarlos por sorpresa. Aunque tal vez Langdon no se hubiese sorprendido mucho. Los remordimientos no solían dejar que los culpables durmiesen hasta muy tarde, o que durmiesen en absoluto. Se adentró en la residencia sin dudar. No llevaba ni sombrero ni guantes porque no había considerado que acompañar a Candy a casa requiriese tanta formalidad. Y fue de regreso a su domicilio cuando cambió de idea y decidió parar allí primero. Tenía la ropa arrugada, pero lo cierto era que jamás le había importado impresionarlos.

Entró en el comedor como si estuviese en su casa. Era evidente que sus decididos pasos habían alertado a los inquilinos de su llegada. Marcus Langdon arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie con tanta celeridad que casi perdió el equilibrio. Su madre jadeó y se levantó con el rostro descompuesto.

—¡No tiene usted ningún derecho a estar aquí, señor! —exclamó la mujer, escupiendo pequeños trozos del desayuno sobre un plato en el que había comida suficiente para alimentar a una familia de cuatro personas.

—Al contrario, señora, soy yo quien paga el alquiler de esta finca. —Se acercó al buffet, cogió un plato y empezó a elegir lo que le apetecía. Estaba claro que no escatimaban en gastos para darse gusto al paladar—. Me atrevería a añadir incluso que he comprado los alimentos que componen este magnífico desayuno y que he pagado a los sirvientes que lo han cocinado. —Arqueó una ceja en dirección al mayordomo que esperaba junto a la puerta—. Que me traigan un poco de café.

—Sí, milord. —El hombre desapareció de inmediato por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Terry llevó su plato a la mesa, cogió la silla que estaba frente a la madre de Langdon, sin ninguna duda la más peligrosa de los dos, y sonrió como si todo estuviese en paz con el mundo.

—Por favor, no interrumpan su desayuno por mí.

—Cielo santo, ¿eso que tiene en la camisa es sangre? —preguntó Langdon.

La sangre de Candy. No se acordaba de que le hubiese manchado la ropa. Al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, lo asaltaba una sensación muy extraña: de repente, se sentía enfermo. Pero no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, ni permitirse ninguna distracción. Primero tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos dos.

Empezó a cortar un poco de jamón como si la pregunta de Langdon no tuviese ninguna importancia.

—A decir verdad, sí —contestó—. Seguro que esto les parece interesante. Esta madrugada me ha ocurrido algo muy extraño cuando volvía a casa desde el club Dodger. Un grupo de canallas han detenido mi carruaje y han intentado matarme. ¿Se imaginan?

Langdon palideció mientras el rostro de su madre adquiría un espantoso tono rojo que en seguida se llenó de manchas blancas. Antes de que el resentimiento endureciese sus facciones, había de haber sido una mujer muy guapa.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó Langdon.

A Terry no lo sorprendió la sincera preocupación que resonaba en su voz. Marcus Langdon era dos años mayor que él. Poseía los famosos ojos plateados de los Terry y su mismo pelo negro. Era un hombre muy apuesto, estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido por el resentimiento de su madre, podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Pero él había elegido serle leal a su madre y luchar contra el hombre que había usurpado su derecho al título.

—En absoluto —le aseguró—. Como puede imaginar, al crecer en las calles de Londres estoy bastante acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de alimañas. ¿Alguna idea de quién puede estar interesado en que yo muera?

Langdon miró a su madre y luego volvió a centrarse en él.

—No.

—Sospecho que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de Londres —dijo la señora Langdon—. No es usted precisamente popular. Aunque lo cierto es que los ladrones nunca lo son.

Terry le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez con eso? He oído decir que han recurrido a los tribunales.

Langdon volvió a lanzar otra rápida mirada a su madre, que se había incorporado de la silla en señal de defensa.

—¿Cómo ha podido escuchar tal cosa? —preguntó Langdon.

—Tengo mis recursos.

—Mi hijo es el legítimo heredero de ese título.

—El anciano conde no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Usted jamás lo llamó abuelo. Marcus sí lo hizo.

Terry se esforzó por no demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaban esas palabras.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señora. Pero jamás conseguirá quitarme el título. Disfruto demasiado de los beneficios que lo acompañan. —Se puso en pie y miró al hombre que nadie en aquel comedor creía que fuese su primo—. Si alguna vez quiere ganar una paga decente a cambio de trabajo honrado, hágamelo saber.

—¿Honrado? ¿En el club Dodger?

—Poseo otros negocios. En ellos no se paga igual de bien, pero son más respetables. Me interesaría que un buen hombre me ayudase a dirigirlos.

Langdon se burló.

—Usted no entiende lo que significa ser un caballero. Jamás lo ha entendido. Los caballeros no trabajan.

—Dígame, Langdon, si le recorto la asignación, ¿cómo va a pagar al abogado que ha contratado para representarle ante los tribunales?

El otro se quedó en silencio. Terry sabía que lo estaba presionando, y que no era lo más inteligente, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

—La próxima vez que me reúna con mi administrador, tal vez debería usted venir. Así podrá saber exactamente lo que heredará si tiene éxito con su demanda. Le aseguro que los beneficios que obtendrá de sus propiedades no serán ni de lejos tan generosos como yo. Piénselo bien.

Les dedicó a los dos una burlona reverencia antes de irse, sin esperar que nadie lo acompañase a la puerta. Casi había llegado al carruaje cuando un aguijonazo de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellos luego le dolía la cabeza. Debía de remorderle la conciencia: en el fondo, sabía que tenían razón y él no. Terry se estaba aferrando a algo que no le pertenecía. Sólo Dios sabía por qué se negaba a cederlo. Tal vez pensara que, siendo noble, podría hacer cosas buenas.

O puede que fuese porque el anciano creía de manera tan ferviente que aquél era el lugar que le correspondía que, por algún motivo que no conseguía descifrar, no quería decepcionarle.

* * *

—¿Has contratado a alguien para que lo mate? —preguntó Marcus Langdon mientras se paseaba frente a la chimenea.

—Me pareció la mejor forma de conseguir mis propósitos.

—Pero ya te expliqué que quiero hacerlo a través de los tribunales. Quiero que todo sea legal.

—Eso podría tardar años.

—No quiero que haya ninguna duda de que soy el verdadero conde de Grandchester.

—Y no hay ninguna duda. Todo Londres sabe que él es un impostor.

Marcus despreciaba aquella voz calmada, aquella absoluta falta de emociones.

—Yo no quiero formar parte de este...

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para tener remordimientos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos reparos?, —dijo la mujer—. Asesinó a tu padre.

—Jamás se demostró.

—Él no lo ha negado nunca.

—Francamente, a mí no me parece ningún asesino.

Una sombría carcajada retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Y qué? Yo tampoco lo parezco.

Marcus siempre había creído que el odio era una emoción ardiente, pero al mirar a los oscuros ojos de su madre, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un sentimiento frío, muy frío; y muy, muy peligroso.


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta noche no. _

_G. _

Candy estudió la nota que le habían entregado a primera hora de la tarde y luego la comparó con la que debería haber quemado. Parecía imposible que las hubiese escrito la misma persona. La última era más bien un garabato que podría haber escrito su debilitado padre. No parecía algo que procediese del audaz, fuerte y atrevido lord Grandchester.

Un terror inesperado se apoderó de ella. Cuando Candy salió del carruaje, él ya llevaba un rato peleando contra aquellos canallas. Había desaparecido entre las sombras y luego había vuelto a aparecer. Había dado por hecho que estaba ileso, pero tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Podría estar herido. Y de gravedad. Habría sido típico de Terry preocuparse por ella y desatender sus propias heridas sólo por parecer valiente y sacrificado a sus ojos. En aquel preciso momento, podría estar luchando contra una infección, temblando de fiebre, retorciéndose de dolor.

Su escritura indicaba claramente que le ocurría algo. Y su nota era tan contundente, tan seca... Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos se merecía una explicación. Y estaba decidida a obtenerla de un modo u otro. Esperó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que la mayoría de las personas decentes estuviesen ya en sus casas. Luego pidió que le llevasen el carruaje a la puerta, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho la primera noche que visitó al conde, le pidió al cochero que la dejase en el parque St. James.

—No hace falta que espere —dijo.

—Milady...

—Estaré bien. —Se fue antes de que el hombre pudiese seguir discutiendo.

Se deslizó por los callejones, se escondió detrás de los árboles y con cuidado se fue acercando a la puerta del servicio. Llamó a ella con impaciencia. Abrió una corpulenta mujer que llevaba un delantal sobre el camisón. No cabía duda de que era la cocinera: siempre dispuesta para preparar comida en cualquier momento.

—Necesito ver a su señor —dijo Candy.

—Hoy no recibe visitas.

—¿Está en casa?

La mujer vaciló.

—Tengo que verlo. Es importante. —pasó de largo rozándola e ignorando sus protestas.

—¡Señor George! ¡Señor George! —gritó la cocinera.

Candy jamás permitiría semejante griterío entre su servicio. Grandchester necesitaba una esposa. Y antes de que ese pensamiento llegase siquiera a completarse, recordó que ésa era ya una de sus prioridades. En caso contrario, ellos dos no tendrían ningún acuerdo. El mayordomo entró en la cocina y abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

—Tengo que ver a lord Grandchester —anunció ella sin más preámbulos.

—Está acostado, señora.

—¿Enfermo?

—No me está permitido dar explicaciones sobre los asuntos de mi señor.

—Debo verlo. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Me atrevería a decir incluso que lo despedirá si sabe que he estado aquí y que no me ha llevado ante su presencia de inmediato.

El hombre la estudió durante un largo momento: parecía estar planteándose si tenía agallas suficientes para discutir con ella; finalmente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

—Si es tan amable de venir conmigo...

Ella lo siguió fuera de la cocina y a través de un pasillo.

—Señora...

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí —lo interrumpió ella, convencida de que intentaría disuadirla de su propósito. También tenía presente que la forma en que se dirigía a ella significaba que no tenía ni idea de la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad. Y eso era una ventaja. Él suspiró como si aquélla fuese una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar. Mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba, ella creyó conveniente preguntar:

—Está solo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

De repente, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, además de comportarse como una insensata. La relación de ellos dos era como la de un jefe y un sirviente, y Candy era el jefe. No, no era así, eran una sociedad. Y necesitaba que él estuviese en perfecta forma física para que pudiese encargarse de su parte del trato. Por eso tenía que ir a comprobarlo, ver qué necesitaba y asegurarse de que lo conseguía. Cuando llegaron al rellano superior de la escalera, el mayordomo se dirigió por el pasillo hasta una habitación cerrada. Candy cogió un quinqué de una mesa.

—Si es tan amable de esperar aquí... —empezó a decir el hombre mientras abría la puerta.

Pero ella no tenía intención de quedarse fuera y arriesgarse a que Terry le ordenase a su sirviente que la echase. Antes de que el mayordomo pudiese anunciarla o comentarle al conde su visita, lo apartó a un lado y entró diciendo:

—Sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

* * *

Cerró la puerta ante la atónita expresión del sirviente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona acostada en la enorme cama con dosel. Terry estiró de la sábana y se tapó con ella la cadera, pero no logró impedir que Candy pudiese ver una increíble pierna desnuda, un firme muslo y parte de una redondeada nalga. No llevaba camisa de dormir. Al parecer, no llevaba nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó él, presionándose la frente con la mano—. Te he mandado... una nota.

—No te encuentras bien.

—Soy muy consciente de ello.

—¿Te hirieron anoche?

—No digas tonterías y vete.

Se acordó de que su padre había sufrido dolores de cabeza durante mucho tiempo hasta que una noche...

—Deberías llamar a tu médico, el doctor William.

—Ya ha estado aquí. Sólo tengo jaqueca. Mañana ya estaré bien. Únicamente necesito dormir.

—Lo dices como si ya te hubiese ocurrido antes.

Se acercó un poco a él. Aquella habitación no olía como el dormitorio de un enfermo, no olía como la habitación de su padre. En ella se adivinaba una fuerte y amarga fragancia masculina. Por algún extraño motivo, esa fragancia le resultaba mucho más embriagadora que el aroma de las flores.

—Entonces, ¿no te hirieron? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No. —Le costaba respirar.

Ella dejó el quinqué sobre la mesita de noche, luego se quitó la capa, la colocó sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama.

—Esto no es adecua...

—¡Chist! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que es adecuado? Tú descansa.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Terry y empezó a masajearle las sienes suavemente. Él fruncía el cejo con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Candy.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. He tomado precauciones y he sido muy cautelosa. No se ha dado cuenta ni el hombre que me seguía.

—¿Qué? —Terry dio un salto en la cama, gruñó, se cogió la cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada -»Maldición, maldición, maldición —murmuró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Acaso blasfemar tres veces es más eficaz que hacerlo sólo una? —preguntó ella.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—No creo, pero me produce cierta satisfacción. Ahora, háblame... de ese hombre que te está siguiendo.

—Sólo si cierras los ojos y me dejas que haga lo que pueda para aliviarte el dolor. Mi padre sufría horribles dolores de cabeza. Normalmente, le ayudaba aplicar presión en las sienes.

Candy estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que Terry conocía el dolor. En su cuerpo había pruebas más que suficientes; tenía un montón de pequeñas cicatrices en el torso... un torso enormemente atractivo. No soportaba imaginar que él hubiese sufrido. ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer una vida tan dura? Una vida que incluso ahora, cuando poseía cuanto podía desear, seguía haciéndolo sufrir.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó. Para su sorpresa, él obedeció sin rechistar.

—No deberías...

—Chist —lo interrumpió ella—. Relájate. Voy a bajar un poco la intensidad del quinqué.

Lo había dejado junto a la cama, y se alejó para bajar la intensidad de la llama. Él gruñó como si al apartar ella las manos el dolor hubiese aumentado. Candy se volvió a acercar y empezó a dibujarle círculos en las sienes.

—Tu mano.

—No me duele —mintió, sin saber muy bien por qué experimentaba aquella necesidad de aliviar su dolor incluso a expensas del suyo propio. Tal vez el percance de la noche anterior había creado un vínculo entre ellos. Habían peleado en la misma batalla y habían sobrevivido

—¿Le has mandado una nota a Susana?

Él movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Supondrán lo que me pasa.

Entonces, estaba claro que aquello ya le había sucedido antes y además que lo sufría en solitario. ¿Por qué no estaba Susana para cuidarlo?

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor William?

—Me ha dado unos polvos, pero no me han ayudado mucho. —Su respiración pareció relajarse un poco—. Ahora háblame de ese hombre.

Se preocupaba por ella incluso rabiando de dolor. Y estando sola en su habitación, o en su cama, para ser exactos, se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. Candy siempre había pensado que Terrence era un granuja, un diablo, y muchos otros apelativos desagradables, pero estaba descubriendo que su leyenda quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. La leyenda hablaba de un hombre digno de desprecio; la realidad era que se trataba de alguien por quien ella podría llegar a sentir algo muy profundo. Quería alejar de él cualquier molestia y proporcionarle todo el bienestar de que fuese capaz.

—No sé. Quizá sea una tontería, pero no dejo de ver a un hombre. Creo que siempre es el mismo. Es difícil asegurarlo, porque sólo le he vislumbrado la cara de refilón. Cada vez que lo veo, se da la vuelta y se marcha, y sería inapropiado que yo me acercase a hablar con él.

—Entonces tal vez no sea nada.

—Eso es lo que he intentado pensar, pero lo que me llama la atención es lo mucho que se esfuerza por pasar desapercibido. Ayer fui a varias tiendas, donde compré un montón de cosas que no necesito, y él siempre parecía estar esperando fuera cuando yo salía. Pero a la que miraba a otro lado y luego volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba él, había desaparecido.

—Quizá sea uno de tus muchos admiradores.

Ella contestó con tono burlón:

—Yo no tengo admiradores.

—Eso resulta difícil de creer.

Parecía a punto de quedarse dormido y Candy no pudo evitar pensar que con sus atenciones había conseguido aliviarle el dolor. Intentó reprimir los celos que sintió de repente al pensar que algún día sería Susana la que estaría allí, atendiendo sus necesidades. A ella le gustaba Susana. Le gustaba mucho. Era dulce, buena, y nada pretenciosa. Candy entendía muy bien los temores de la joven; las mujeres que formaban parte de los círculos aristocráticos eran mucho más seguras de sí mismas.

—Ese tipo... ¿crees que puede haber algún motivo por el que te pueda estar siguiendo? —preguntó Terrence.

—Que yo sepa, no. No creerás que es el responsable del ataque de la otra noche, ¿verdad?

Terry abrió los ojos de golpe y la preocupación le arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque me parece mucha coincidencia. No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que nadie pueda estar siguiéndome.

—El ataque de la otra noche estoy convencido de que tiene más que ver conmigo que contigo. Sería de mucha ayuda que pudieses describirme al hombre.

—¿Por qué sería de ayuda?

—Para descubrir de quién se trata.

—Oh, claro, porque tú conoces a todos los maleantes de Londres, ¿no?

—La verdad es que conozco a muchos. Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene?

—Lleva un sombrero de ala grande, por lo que no estoy segura del color de su pelo. Creo que es oscuro. Sus facciones son duras, pero resulta difícil describirlas porque no tiene nada especialmente distintivo.

—¿Lo reconocerías si volvieses a verlo?

—Es posible, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso en este momento —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora tienes que concentrarte en superar el dolor.

Él asintió ligeramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Sigue hablando —ordenó, en un tono tan suave que más bien parecía una súplica.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dime... ¿cómo vas con Susana?

Ella suspiró. Debería haber supuesto que querría hablar de su gran amor.

—Va muy bien. Es muy lista, tal como tú dijiste. Pero creo que debería impartirle alguna lección fuera de su despacho. Creo que sería mejor hacerlo aquí. En el club Dodger no hay servicio de té, ni comedor. No es un entorno femenino.

—Esta casa tampoco.

—Pero lo será cuando te cases. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No te gusta perder ninguna discusión, ¿eh?

—No me había dado cuenta de que estuviésemos discutiendo, pero ¿hay alguien a quien le guste perder? —Se incorporó y le susurró al oído—: Ahora, intenta dormir. Cuando te despiertes, el dolor habrá desaparecido.

Se le estaban cansando los brazos. Se cambió de postura para poder apoyar los codos en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que, al hacerlo, le apoyaría los pechos en la espalda. Él estaba demasiado mal para notarlo, pero ella era muy consciente de que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo. A decir verdad, hasta le hacían daño. Quizá aquella noche los dos acabasen doloridos de un modo u otro.

Lo que no podía negar era que estaba muy a gusto donde estaba. Siguió masajeándole las sienes, y luego empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares. Mientras lo hacía, se concentró en las finas líneas que le recorrían el rostro. No debía de tener mucho más de treinta años y, sin embargo, las penurias que había pasado se dibujaban en su cara. Aquella primera noche en la biblioteca, había observado el retrato de un hombre que debía de ser el anterior conde. No resultaba difícil ver las similitudes. Aunque Terry decía que él no veía ninguna, ella quería pensar que sí. Qué diferente hubiese sido aquel retrato si el hombre allí plasmado hubiese vivido una infancia tan dura como el hombre que estaba cuidando ahora.

No quería admitir lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, lo mucho que estaba empezando a importarle. Como amigo. Una amiga preocupándose por un amigo. Jamás habría nada más que eso entre los dos. Terry estaba enamorado de Susana, y Candy, bueno, ella aún no había conocido al hombre que pudiera ganarse su corazón. Aunque debía admitir que había algo en él que la fascinaba. Aquella extraña honestidad, lo dispuesto que estaba a defenderla. La profundidad del amor que sentía por otra mujer y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para tenerla en su vida.

Candy no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría ella si un hombre le demostrase tal devoción. Después de conocer al conde, no sabía si se podría conformar con un marido que le ofreciese menos; si es que algún día conocía a alguien con quien creyese que le gustaría casarse.

Sintió que la tensión empezaba a abandonar a Terry y que se estaba quedando dormido. En realidad, ya podía irse, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ignoró los consejos de su buen juicio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para escribirle una nota. Consideración. Jamás habría esperado tal cosa de él. Bondadoso. Honesto. Valiente. Delicado. Cuidadoso.

Candy pensaba que iba a pactar con el diablo, pero éste estaba empezando a parecer, al menos a sus ojos, un verdadero ángel.

Un ángel oscuro para ser más exactos, pero un ángel a fin de cuentas.

—¡Mamá!

—Silencio, cariño, silencio, no podemos hacer ruido. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Nos vamos a esconder de papá.

—Tengo miedo.

—Chist. No tengas miedo, cariño. Silencio. Mamá no dejará que te ocurra nada malo.

Terry se despertó sobresaltado; sentía una presión en el pecho. El sueño le había vuelto a provocar el dolor de cabeza contra el que había estado luchando todo el día, desde que había salido de casa de Marcus Langdon, para ser exactos. Pero no era en éste en quien no dejaba de pensar. Pensaba en el callejón: en los cuchillos, en los palos, en la crueldad del ataque. Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy del mismo modo en que la había visto aquella noche, con el rabillo del ojo, defendiéndolo, levantando la mano para recibir la cuchillada destinada a él.

Terry solía pedirle al cochero que tomase distintos caminos de regreso a casa, porque ya los habían atacado en más de una ocasión. Pero desde que se asoció con Candy se había vuelto imprudente. Quería llevarla a su domicilio en el menor tiempo posible. No quería pasar más rato del necesario en el carruaje, respirando su dulce fragancia, conversando con ella, conociéndola mejor, empezando a verla como algo más que la hija mimada de un duque.

Él siempre había evitado a la aristocracia porque no quería averiguar en qué se parecía a ellos. No quería verlos como personas a las que pudiese llegar a respetar. A través de Candy, estaba empezando a entender que también tenían miedos, sueños, esperanzas y cargas. Tenían problemas, como cualquier otra persona, y les hacían frente como todos los demás.

Si los viese como lo que realmente eran, lo que había hecho para convertirse en uno de ellos lo avergonzaría más de lo que ya lo avergonzaba. Terry creció aprendiendo a adueñarse de lo que no le pertenecía para poder sobrevivir. Si declarase que él no era el verdadero conde de Grandchester, ¿lo perdonarían? ¿O acabaría bailando colgado de una soga?

En realidad, lo que quería era bailar con Candy. Se obligó a volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella, soñando con ella...? ¿Por qué podía olerla con tanta intensidad? Abrió los ojos y se miró el pecho, donde sentía el peso.

«Candy. ¿Qué está haciendo...?»

Entonces se acordó: su llegada, cómo le había masajeado las sienes y había conseguido que se durmiese como un niño. ¿Había dormido alguna vez tan profundamente? Hasta que aquel sueño lo había despertado. Cuando intentaba recordarlo, el dolor de cabeza volvía a atacarlo sin piedad, así que desistió. Las jaquecas no eran tan frecuentes cuando estaba en Londres, pero durante las temporadas que pasaba en la residencia del campo lo asaltaban casi a diario. En el aire de allí había algo que no le sentaba bien. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Volvió un poco la cabeza y vio la mano vendada de Candy. Cuando se quedó dormida debió de dejarla apoyada sobre la almohada, que ahora estaba toda manchada de sangre. Masajearle las sienes le había producido dolor, tendría que regañarla por ello. Pero se había sentido tan bien no estando solo... Se le ocurrían más de mil motivos por los que ella no debía estar allí con él. El peor de todos era que lo tentaba como nadie lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo.

Debía de ser porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Eso era lo que quería creer. Del mismo modo que el anciano conde había querido creer que él era su nieto, Terry quería creer que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Candy era sólo lujuria, sólo necesidades físicas, sólo significaba que ella incitaba sus deseos carnales, nada más.

Porque un hombre no podía amar a dos mujeres. Y su corazón pertenecía a Susana. Siempre había sido así. Y Candy sólo era... valiente, fuerte, decidida. Irritante. Pensando en lo molesta que era y en que jamás se doblegaría ante los deseos de ningún hombre, le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo acarició entre el índice y el pulgar mientras se imaginaba soltándole toda la melena y sintiendo aquella sedosa cascada deslizarse sobre su pecho. Quería enterrar la cara en ella, sentir mucho más que la sedosa suavidad de su pelo: quería notar su aterciopelada piel. Deslizarse en su interior, deleitarse con su calidez, su fragancia, su suavidad.

No pudo controlarse y se le escapó un gemido de deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió con inocencia, ignorando el tormento que recorría el cuerpo de él.

—¿Cómo va tu cabeza? —preguntó, como si despertarse en la habitación de un hombre fuese tan normal como tomar té para desayunar.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien.

Candy se incorporó y Terry se dio cuenta de que la tienda de campaña que había aparecido en medio de su cama no iba a ayudar mucho a que ella no se diese cuenta de su reacción al tenerla tan cerca. Cualquier otra mujer soltera no sabría lo que significaba aquello, pero ¿no le había dicho a Terry que fantaseaba con hombres? Y si lo hacía, entonces sabía...

Alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mejilla para evitar que mirase en una dirección que los incomodaría a ambos.

—Dame un momento.

Candy frunció el cejo.

—Para asegurarme de que el dolor de cabeza no me vuelve.

Ella le acarició el pelo que le crecía junto a la sien.

—No te debería volver, por lo menos en un rato.

Aquello no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto. Al contrario, estaba provocando que la tienda de campaña fuese cada vez más alta.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que tenías que hacer? —preguntó, buscando una distracción, algo que la mantuviese distraída hasta que él pudiese recuperar el control de su rebelde virilidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre tenía jaquecas.

—He oído que está enfermo.

La joven asintió, se sentó mejor y se puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—Sí, sufrió una apoplejía.

Él bajó el brazo para dejar de tocarla.

—Lo siento. Ésa debe de ser una carga muy pesada para ti. ¿Tu hermano no debería volver a Londres?

—Mi hermano no lo sabe. Él y papá tuvieron una pelea y Stear se fue. No sé cuál fue el motivo. Yo sólo oí los gritos. Apuesto a que no lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Todo el mundo cree que Stear es un irresponsable, un sinvergüenza. Muchas veces, he pensado en escribirle para contárselo, pero mi padre se pone muy nervioso cuando lo menciono. Sin embargo, últimamente pienso mucho en lo que dijiste de que el anterior conde deseaba que fueras su nieto con todas sus fuerzas... ¿Y si el mayor deseo de mi padre es ver a su hijo antes de morir, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo? ¿Me perdonará mi hermano por no escribirle y contarle lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Tú me perdonarías?

Sus palabras lo cogieron por sorpresa y se alegró de que su cuerpo ya hubiese recuperado su estado normal. «Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios.»

—¿Quieres que le escriba yo?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—No, claro que no. Pero ¿crees que debería hacerlo, incluso sabiendo que mi padre no quiere que lo haga? Si fuese tu padre, ¿querrías saber que está enfermo?

—Creo que debes seguir tu propio instinto. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.

Ella se rió, divertida. ¿Conocía a alguna mujer que se sintiese tan a gusto en su propia piel como Candy? Cuando cumpliese su cargo, ¿qué parte de ella moriría con ese asesinato? ¿Cómo la afectarían sus acciones? Hacer cualquier cosa que la cambiase sería el peor de los crímenes, un pecado imperdonable, pensó.

—¿Sabes que antes de presentarme en tu casa la primera vez pensaba que eras un hombre sin corazón?

—Estabas en lo cierto.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Eres alguien muy complicado. No creo que tengas ni idea de lo complicado que eres. —Le pasó la mano por el hombro—. ¿Cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices?

Terry la cogió de la mano, de la mano herida. Ella jadeó. Él maldijo.

—Lo siento. —Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y se los besó con dulzura—. Es que no deberías... no deberías.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse y se hubiese dado cuenta de...

—Oh, cielo santo, claro que no debería. Estoy en la habitación de un hombre. Oh, perdóname, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Me tengo que ir.

Se bajó a toda prisa de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Terry giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, pero se volvió de nuevo para mirarla.

—¿Candice?

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Dime que no le has pedido a tu cochero que te dejase en la puerta principal.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha dejado en el parque, pero le he dicho que no me esperase.

—Entonces, dame unos minutos para vestirme y te acompañaré a casa.

Ella asintió, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Terry se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando fijamente el dosel que cubría la cama. Jamás había tenido a una mujer en su habitación, en su lecho, sin hacerle el amor. Le parecía inconcebible que eso acabase de ocurrir, pero lo que más lo asombraba era la inmensa satisfacción que sentía por haber tenido allí a Candy. Era suficiente.

Quería más, muchísimo más, pero lo que ella le había dado era suficiente.

Él amaba a Susana, siempre la había amado. Pero últimamente parecía capaz de pensar sólo en Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

**"EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEKYŌKO MIZUKIYYUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

Candy estaba avergonzada. Simple y llanamente avergonzada.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo y se esforzó por calmarse. Había estado con un hombre en su habitación. ¡Peor aún! ¡En su cama! Charlando con la misma naturalidad que hubiese mostrado sentada en un jardín, tomando té y comiendo galletas. Con nada más que una sábana ocultando los tesoros de su cuerpo.

Oh, cuánto había deseado explorar esos tesoros.

Quedarse dormida sobre su pecho había sido precioso. Ni siquiera las cicatrices desmerecían su arrebatadora belleza. No creía que se las hubiese hecho después de irse a vivir con el anterior conde. Debían de ser de antes, de cuando vivía en la calle. Cuando pensaba en lo que debía de haber sufrido, le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Quién podía culparlo por mentir para tener una vida mejor?

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, acariciarlo y borrar todos los malos recuerdos que estaba segura que lo atormentaban. No era de extrañar que sufriese aquellos extenuantes dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo no iba a sufrirlos teniendo que vivir con ese horror? ¿Estaría ella aumentando su carga al pedirle que asesinara? ¿Cuándo perdiese la última parte de su alma, perdería también su último atisbo de humanidad? Candy no esperaba que fuese bondadoso, que fuese tierno. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado quién creía ella que era el peor hombre con quien casarse de toda Inglaterra, quién le pegaría a su mujer y aterrorizaría a sus hijos, quién sería tan egoísta como para ocuparse sólo de sus propias necesidades y deseos... Si le hubiesen preguntado todo eso, hubiese respondido que el conde Grandchester sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Había acudido a él porque creía que era peor que Avendale. Y nadie le pedía a un ángel que destruyese a un demonio; se lo pedía a otro demonio.

Pero Terry no era ni de lejos como se había imaginado. Cielo santo, si ni siquiera había intentado aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba en su cama. Y ese comportamiento tan caballeroso, aunque la avergonzase reconocerlo, la decepcionaba. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y le vio salir al pasillo. Completamente vestido. Gracias a Dios por esos pequeños favores, incluso aunque viniesen acompañados de una leve dosis de lamento.

—Me siento como una tonta —dijo—. No tienes por qué acompañarme a casa. Sólo necesito que me dejes tu carruaje...

—No creerás de verdad que, después del incidente de anoche con aquellos canallas y teniendo en cuenta que te parece que alguien te está siguiendo, te voy a meter en un carruaje sin asegurarme personalmente de que llegas a tu casa sana y salva.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, el estómago de Terry emitió un extraño sonido y a ella le pareció que se ruborizaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que el conde Diablo se avergonzaría con tanta facilidad? El gesto le parecía muy bonito en alguien tan masculino, tan viril. Era tan distinto a como se lo había imaginado... Oh, podía ser extraordinario cuando quería... Jamás olvidaría cómo la había hecho temblar de miedo en su biblioteca, provocando que dudase de la decisión que había tomado al ir a verlo. Pero podía ser igual de encantador.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —se excusó—. No puedo comer cuando me duele la cabeza, y ahora que me encuentro mejor tengo mucha hambre. —Miró el reloj de pared del pasillo—. Nos quedan aún un par de horas antes de que salga el sol. ¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

Candy tenía intenciones de ser correcta y contestar que no, pero sin embargo se oyó decir:

—Sí.

Gracias a Dios, su boca tuvo el acierto suficiente de cerrarse antes de que pudiese añadir que le encantaría. Como su mayordomo no parecía saber quién era ella, pensó que estaría a salvo de las habladurías. Pero para su sorpresa, después de acompañarla a la cocina, Terry no fue a despertar a la cocinera. En vez de eso, la hizo sentar a la mesa del servicio, fue en busca de algunos paños y le cogió la mano.

—Creía que íbamos a comer —comentó mientras él le quitaba el vendaje.

—Y lo haremos. —Le examinó la herida—. No tiene mal aspecto. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero no es insoportable.

Él levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Ella se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada; parecía tener el poder de ver el interior de su corazón.

—Esta noche me has mentido cuando me has dicho que no te dolía.

—No era para tanto, de verdad.

—Era lo bastante doloroso como para que te haya sangrado.

—Me parece un poco desagradecido por tu parte que me regañes después de lo mucho que me he esforzado por aliviarte el dolor.

En la boca de él apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Con delicadeza, empezó a vendarle de nuevo la herida con un trozo de tela limpia.

—Ahora estaremos iguales —señaló—. Los dos tendremos una cicatriz en la mano. La tuya es de la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que el señor Dodger también tiene una, pero la tuya es distinta.

—A mí me avergonzaba, e intenté hacerla desaparecer con la ayuda de un cuchillo, pero sólo conseguí que se viese aún más.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo cortándose con un cuchillo. Cuán desesperado debía de estar por deshacerse de aquello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la cárcel?

—Tres meses.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te llevasen allí?

Él le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

—Dejarme atrapar.

Terry estaba de pie delante de ella y Candy le cogió la muñeca.

—¿De qué te acusaron?

—De robar un queso. No es fácil correr con un queso entero. Lección aprendida: hay que robar cosas más pequeñas. —Se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Me salen muy bien las tortillas de jamón y queso, ¿te apetece una?

—Teniendo en cuenta que robar queso fue tu perdición, no pensaba que te gustara.

—Me encanta. ¿Por qué crees que intenté robar uno? -Lo observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla. Luego empezó a remangarse.

—¿De verdad vas a cocinar tú? —preguntó ella. Terry esbozó una modesta sonrisa.

—Tengo unos horarios muy raros. Me cuesta mucho dormir. No sería justo que le pidiese a mi cocinera que esté despierta a las horas en que yo también lo estoy.

—Pero ése es el motivo por el que se tiene servicio. Se supone que deben estar a tu disposición.

—Están disponibles siempre que los necesito. En este momento no es así. —Prendió la leña que había preparada en el fogón—. ¿Ves? Mi cocinera me lo deja todo preparado. — La miró y arqueó

—Sí, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Empezó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Tú ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por ti. Relájate y disfruta de las atenciones.

Observó cómo se desenvolvía en la cocina. Sabía dónde estaba todo. Candy se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano que no tenía vendada.

—¿Eso que veo en tu cara es una sonrisa? —preguntó sorprendida. Aquella sonrisa lo había transformado.

—La verdad es que me gusta cocinar. —Cascó los huevos en un cuenco y empezó a batirlos—. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿De tu casa? ¿Antes de quedarte huérfano?

Terry se detuvo un momento, negó con la cabeza y siguió batiendo los huevos.

—No, cuando crecimos, Susana empezó a cocinar. Me gustaba mirarla. Era como una madre en miniatura.

—Eso era cuando vivíais con ese hombre. Leagan, ¿no?

—Sí, Leagan. —Añadió el jamón y el queso, y luego batió un poco más los huevos antes de echar un poco de mantequilla en la sartén que se estaba calentando en el fuego.

—El castigo que te impusieron por robar queso parece un poco duro —dijo ella.

—A mí también me lo pareció, así que decidí que nunca más me dejaría atrapar.

—¿Cómo fue realmente crecer así?

Terry observó los huevos cuajándose en la sartén. Candy pensó que no iba a responder, pero luego dijo:

—Estábamos muy apretujados. Vivíamos y dormíamos en una sola habitación, acurrucándonos unos con otros para estar más calientes. Pero no pasábamos hambre. Y todo el mundo se esforzaba por hacer sentir bien a los otros. La primera vez que entré en casa de Leagan fue una experiencia muy distinta a cuando entré por primera vez en un baile.

—Supongo que tu edad tenía bastante que ver con el modo en que te adaptaste. Los niños siempre están más dispuestos a hacer nuevos amigos que los adultos.

—Tal vez.

—Le estoy leyendo Oliver Twist a mi padre. Es la historia de...

—Lo he leído.

—¿Crees que Dickens retrató bien la situación?

—Escribió un retrato bastante ajustado de la vida en la calle, sí.

—No parece una vida muy agradable.

—¿Tú por quién morirías, Candy?

Era una pregunta muy extraña; pero la miró por encima del hombro, como si de verdad esperase una respuesta.

—Nunca lo he pensado. Supongo que... La verdad es que no lo sé. Por mi padre, supongo. Por mi hermano. No sé.

—Lo bueno del modo en que yo crecí es que me permitió conocer amigos por los que moriría. Así que por muy terrible que fuese aquello en algunos momentos, al final no fue una forma tan horrorosa de vivir. Nos unió de una manera que una existencia más sencilla tal vez no hubiese conseguido. Sirvió la tortilla en un plato. Se acercó a la mesa y lo dejó entre los dos. Después le dio a Candy un tenedor y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Sólo sé hacerlas de una en una. O dejamos que se enfríe mientras hago otra, o nos comemos ésta entre los dos.

Parecía estar esperando que ella contestara. Compartirlo parecía a Candy demasiado íntimo, pero lo cierto era que, de algún modo, ya habían compartido la cama.

—No tengo ningún problema en que nos la comamos entre los dos —admitió. Él sonrió, como si su respuesta le pareciese divertida.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche?

—Sí, por favor.

Terry sacó una botella de la nevera, echó leche en un vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se bajó las mangas de la camisa y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta antes de sentarse con Candy a la mesa.

—Pruébala —dijo.

Ella cortó un trozo de tortilla y se la metió en la boca. Masticó y se la tragó. Sonrió.

—Está bastante buena.

—¿Creías que no lo estaría?

—Nunca he conocido a un lord que supiese cocinar.

—Pero ambos sabemos que yo soy más sinvergüenza que lord.

Cortó entonces un trozo mucho más grande que el de ella y se lo comió.

—La otra tarde estaba tomando el té con algunas damas —empezó a decir ella—, y una mencionó que tú no crees que los niños deban obedecer las leyes.

—¿De dónde sacaría una idea semejante?

—Dijo que lo había leído en una carta que escribiste al Times.

—No, lo que yo argumentaba en aquella carta es que no debería considerarse que los niños, incluso los mayores de siete años, entienden correctamente la ley y, por lo tanto, no deberían ser castigados como si tuviesen la misma capacidad de razonamiento de un adulto.

—Pero la ley debe aplicarse a todo el mundo por igual.

—Así es. Pero un niño no se da cuenta de que está quebrantando la ley.

—Por eso mismo, sólo cuando lo castiguen comprenderá la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

—Estás dando por hecho que a los niños se les explica lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y que si deciden hacer el mal es voluntariamente. Pero ése no es el procedimiento normal cuando un niño crece en la calle. Te enseñan que todo es un juego. ¿Ves aquel carro lleno de manzanas? Tienes que conseguir coger una sin que nadie te vea. Y si alguien te ve, debes correr tanto como puedas y no dejar que te cojan. Tráeme una docena de manzanas y como premio te daré una, así no te irás con hambre a la cama. Los niños creen que los carros están ahí para que ellos puedan jugar. Y cuando los cogen, los castigan como si supiesen lo que estaban haciendo. Hace poco, supe que metieron a una niña de ocho años en la cárcel por robar caramelos de menta. ¡Caramelos! No creo que valgan ni un penique.

Cuanto más hablaba, mayor era la indignación que destilaba su voz. Candy se sorprendió: no imaginaba que Terry se preocupase tanto por los niños y por la reforma del sistema penitenciario. Creía que era alguien que sólo tenía en cuenta sus propias necesidades. Ya no tenía más hambre, pero él se había tomado tantas molestias en hacer la tortilla...

—¿Eso es lo que te ocurrió a ti?

Él negó con la cabeza, muy despacio.

—No, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No sé cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

Cortó otro trozo de tortilla y lo observó clavado en su tenedor antes de mirar de nuevo a Candy.

—Hablas mucho mientras comes. Espero que no sea esto lo que le estás enseñando a Susana.

No importaba de qué fuese la conversación, siempre acababa desembocando en Susana. Candy era incapaz de imaginar que ella pudiese llegar a importarle tanto a un hombre, que algún día conociese a alguien que la tuviese presente a todas horas. Jamás había envidiado a nadie, y no creía que lo que sentía por Susana fuese envidia, pero debía admitir que, por mucho que la sorprendiera, deseaba lo que tenía aquella joven, lo que tenía y sentía miedo de poseer.

—¿Has hablado de este tema en la Cámara? —le preguntó.

—No. Aún no he conseguido la aprobación de los demás lores, y hasta que eso ocurra, no escucharán nada de lo que pueda decir, ni le darán crédito alguno.

—Tampoco puedes culparlos demasiado. No asistes a ningún baile ni a otras reuniones sociales...

—No creo que sirvan para nada.

—¿Por eso has ignorado todas las invitaciones que te he enviado?

—Pareces herida.

—A nadie le gusta que lo rechacen.

Él apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué me invitabas?

Candy levantó la barbilla con altivez. No estaba dispuesta a reconocer que siempre la había intrigado.

—Me parecía lo correcto.

Terry se echó a reír y ella se sorprendió de lo alegre que sonó su risa. Parecía como si se estuviese divirtiendo de verdad, que no se creyera que le había dicho la verdad.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que me invitabas porque, en el fondo, eras un poco traviesa y querías jugar con el diablo. ¿Tan importante te parece hacer siempre lo correcto? —añadió.

—Sí. Siempre. Por ejemplo, es de muy mala educación que apoyes el codo en la mesa mientras estamos comiendo. Tal vez no sea sólo Susana la que necesite lecciones de etiqueta.

—Te puedo garantizar que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, tengo unos modales exquisitos.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero necesito pruebas. ¿Crees que podríamos cenar los tres, Susana, tú y yo, aquí alguna noche? ¿Tus sirvientes están familiarizados con todo lo necesario para una cena con invitados?

—Supongo que sí. El conde sólo contrataba a los mejores.

—Nunca lo llamas abuelo.

—Como bien sabes, no era mi abuelo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

Él bajó la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había inclinado hacia adelante y había apoyado los codos en la mesa, incurriendo en una imperdonable falta de modales. Se volvió a enderezar.

—Estás evitando mi pregunta.

—Su hijo y su esposa habían llevado a su pequeño de seis años a ver una exposición de animales salvajes. Al matrimonio los encontraron muertos en un callejón lleno de basura. Siempre he pensado que si yo hubiese sido ese niño y hubiese visto cómo asesinaban a mis padres, no lo habría olvidado fácilmente.

—A menos que huyeses y no llegases a verlo.

Pareció considerarlo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me acordaría de ellos, y no me acuerdo.

Era exasperante lo decidido que estaba a no creer que fuera el legítimo heredero. Por algún motivo que no conseguía comprender, ella deseaba desesperadamente que lo fuese. No quería que fuese sólo un sinvergüenza que le había robado a otro lo que era suyo.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—No tengo ni idea. En mi mente, es como si yo no existiera antes de que Jack me llevase a casa de Leagan.

—Pues en ese caso, podrías ser ese niño.

—Es inconcebible que lo fuese. —Se presionó la frente con los dedos—. Cuando Jack me llevó ante Leagan, éste se hubiese dado cuenta en seguida por mi forma de vestir, que yo pertenecía a la nobleza. Seguro que se hubiese aprovechado de ello.

—Quizá tu ropa estuviese hecha jirones cuando te...

Terry dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta que sobresaltó a Candy .

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en hacer de mí una persona que no soy?

—El primer conde de Grandchester ganó su título prestando servicio al rey o a la reina. Se ganó el derecho a legar ese título a su hijo. Si no eres un descendiente de aquel conde, y por mucho que yo te aprecie, es una deshonra que lo ostentes.

—Como bien sabes, yo vivo rodeado de deshonra.

—No, no es cierto. Hablas como así fuese, pero tus acciones demuestran que mientes. Eres mucho más honorable de lo que crees.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que crees que debería cederle el título a Marcus Langdon.

—No se trata de eso, sino de saber a quién pertenece legítimamente.

—El anciano conde creía que me pertenecía a mí. Si quiero respetar sus deseos, tengo que llevar el título hasta el día de mi muerte.

Al escucharlo, no sabía si sentir decepción o alivio. A pesar de todos los argumentos que había esgrimido por los que creía que Terry no debía ser conde, tenía que admitir que no podía imaginar a otro ostentando el título. Él suspiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes.

—¿Cómo diablos ha empezado esta discusión?

—¿Te vuelve a doler la cabeza?

—Un poco. Pronto pasará. Debería llevarte a casa.

Candy se sorprendió al ver que la tortilla había desaparecido. Se empezaron a oír ruidos en el piso de arriba.

—Mis sirvientes se están levantando —le hizo saber.

Se pusieron los dos en pie. Él rodeó la mesa, cogió la capa de Candy de la silla y se la puso sobre los hombros. Sus manos parecieron recrearse y ella casi lo imaginó dándole un beso en la nuca. Un pequeño y delicioso escalofrío la recorrió.

—Gracias —lo oyó decir en voz baja, con su aliento rozándole la sensible piel bajo la oreja— ... por preocuparte.

—Te necesito en perfecto estado para que puedas ocuparte de tu parte del acuerdo — contestó sucintamente antes de apartarse y darse la vuelta para mirarlo—. Creo que le das demasiada importancia a mi gesto.

¿Se percataría de que a ella le costaba respirar? ¿Que estar cerca de él la excitaba? Se rió en voz baja, pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta. Candy estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando él dijo:

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Lo tenía detrás y no podía verle la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Entonces sintió cómo le cogía la barbilla con la mano enguantada y la hacía volverse. Abrió los ojos y descubrió la mirada de él sobre sus labios.

—Lástima —dijo lentamente.

—La primera vez lo hiciste para intimidarme. La segunda, para distraerme. ¿Qué excusa pondrías esta vez?

—Que me cuelguen si puedo contestar a eso.

A Candy le gustó mucho la respuesta, pero no quería revelar sus pensamientos.

—Un caballero no debe hablar así en presencia de una dama.

—Pero los dos sabemos que yo no soy un caballero.

Ella se humedeció los labios mientras se preguntaba qué daño podría hacerle deleitarse una vez más con su sabor. Él gruñó, la soltó y la guió hasta la puerta. Candy podía oír el murmullo de la ciudad que se despertaba; a aquella hora se empezaban a hacer todo tipo de repartos en las casas. Esperó mientras les preparaban el carruaje.

Terry no dijo ni una palabra cuando éste llegó ni mientras la ayudaba a subir. Permaneció en silencio también mientras recorrían las calles. Hasta que llegaron a su puerta no habló.

—Me fascinas, Candice White.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea muy bueno.

—Siento no ser el hombre que tú desearías.

—En realidad, creo que le doy más crédito a tu honestidad de la que te mereces.

—Quizá. —Le tocó la punta de la nariz—. Te veré esta noche.

Ella asintió. Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, lo oyó irse hacia el carruaje. Aquel hombre era pura contradicción. ¿Era un sinvergüenza o no lo era? ya no lo sabía. Aunque lo más preocupante era que eso ya no le importaba.

* * *

El cansancio se apoderó de ella en cuanto entró en su habitación. El lecho la atraía como el canto de una sirena. Sin embargo, debía esperar a que Dorothyla ayudase a desnudarse. Tenía ganas de arrancarse la ropa y tirarse sobre la cama. Relacionarse con Terry siempre resultaba agotador... y estimulante. Lo que lo hacía aún más cansado. Tenía que estar siempre alerta, aunque aquella mañana parecían haber conseguido cierta camaradería. Tal vez pudiesen ser amigos. Cuando se casara con Susana y empezaran a encontrarse con más frecuencia en el círculo de relación de Candy, quizá el maldito conde aceptara al fin sus invitaciones. O lo haría su mujer.

Se había sentido atraída por él desde la primera noche, desde aquel primer baile. Pero lo que experimentaba ahora era mucho más profundo. Quería saberlo todo sobre él. Tal vez cuando lo supiese, ya no se sentiría tan intrigada.

Se acostó, bostezó y le dijo a su ayudante:

—Despiértame a las dos.

Tenía que recoger las invitaciones. Y aunque a Winnie no le gustase nada la idea, estaba decidida a mandarle una a Grandchester. Aunque sólo fuese para irritarlo. Estaba segura de que no asistiría al baile, así que ¿qué daño podía hacer? Su amiga no se enteraría nunca y a ella le produciría cierta satisfacción.

Antes de que pudiese imaginar cómo reaccionaría Terry cuando recibiese la invitación, se quedó dormida. Entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente y tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado apenas unos segundos.

—Milady, milady.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos en punto.

Candy gimoteó, pero echó las sábanas a un lado.

—Ha llegado un paquete —anunció su ayudante—. Lo he dejado sobre el secreter.

—¿Un paquete?

—Sí, milady. De Lord's.

—¿Lord's? —Esa tienda vendía los accesorios más refinados, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella no compraba nada allí.

Se le despertó la curiosidad y se acercó descalza hasta el secreter, donde vio un pequeño paquete rectangular. Le quitó el envoltorio y descubrió una preciosa caja con motivos florales pintados a mano. En su interior, sobre un fondo de suave satén, había un par de guantes de piel de color crema.

—¿Va todo bien, milady?

Al oír la voz de su doncella, se dio cuenta de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Qué tonta. Ella nunca lloraba.

—¿No había ninguna nota?

—No, milady. El caballero que lo ha traído sólo ha dicho que el paquete era para lady Candice White

Claro que no había ninguna nota, porque si la hubiese, la tendría que quemar. Los guantes eran de parte de Terry. Aún le dolía demasiado la herida, pero no pudo resistirse a pedirle a Doroty que la ayudase a ponerse el guante en la otra mano. Le quedaba perfecto. Cielo santo, habría preferido que el conde no hubiese hecho aquello. Le resultaba mucho más sencillo relacionarse con él cuando creía que era el diablo, y ahora que se había percatado de que era un hombre que podía ganarse fácilmente su corazón, todo era mucho más complicado.

* * *

—Has perdido tu toque. Se ha dado cuenta de que la estás siguiendo.

Terry había decidido hablar un momento con Jim antes de recoger a Candy para su ritual nocturno. Ahora estaba paseando por el apartamento de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan pequeño? Apenas tenía espacio para estirar las piernas. Desde que Candy había abandonado su cama aquella mañana se sentía como una fiera hambrienta al acecho de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntarle si quería que la volviese a besar? Hacía más de un año que le había sido completamente fiel a Susana y no se había interesado lo más mínimo por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él? ¿Por qué había decidido tentarla a ella y a sí mismo con la promesa de otro beso? Cuando Candy negó con la cabeza, se sintió horriblemente decepcionado. Entonces, como un tonto enamorado, se había ido a Lord's y le había comprado un par de guantes nuevos.

No, estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Lo único que había hecho era reponer el par que se le estropeó la noche que los atacaron, y que ahora permanecían guardados en un cajón del escritorio del dormitorio de él. El par de guantes que había mirado aquella misma mañana, tras volver a su residencia, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Candy de perder la vida por culpa de aquel corte.

Una ráfaga de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese asalto en el callejón. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto? Sólo era un medio para conseguir un fin.

—Nunca me ha visto —insistió Jim, repantigado arrellanado en su sillón junto al fuego, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Sabes todos esos recados que hizo a principios de semana? Pues los hizo para desconcertarte y comprobar que en efecto la estabas siguiendo.

—Si se ha dado cuenta de que la seguían, no sería yo. Debió de ver a otra persona.

Jim parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. No se lo podía culpar. Siempre había sido el mejor, el mejor entre los mejores. En realidad, era tan bueno que se las había arreglado para cumplir con sus obligaciones en Scotland Yard de noche y seguir a Candy durante el día. Se había limitado a decir que estaba vigilando a los testigos de un robo.

—¿Por qué querría seguirla nadie? —preguntó Terry.

—Tal vez sea el tipo al que quiere matar.

Al imaginársela en peligro, empezó a sudar.

—¿Tú viste a alguien?

—Yo no estaba pendiente de nadie más. Me limité a concentrarme en ella y que no fuese consciente de que la seguía.

—Tenemos que descubrir si es a ti a quien vio.

—Sí, ésa es una gran idea. Por qué no vamos a preguntárselo, ¿eh? Así sabrá que me has pedido que la siga. ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien?

—No soy tan estúpido. Tenemos que pensar en una forma inocente de que se crucen vuestros caminos. —Se acercó a la ventana, apartó un poco la cortina y miró fuera.

—Cuando me haya visto, será más fácil que luego me reconozca y sospeche.

—Si lo hace, le diremos que estaba preocupado por su seguridad y que acabo de pedirte que empieces a seguirla.

—¿Y qué inocente pretexto propones?

¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?

—Sólo tenemos que organizar una pequeña representación —dijo tranquilamente—. Algo sencillo, fácil. —Lo pensó un momento y luego continuó—: Ponte en contacto con Bill. Dile que hoy jugaremos una partida en la sala de atrás del Dodger.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en jugar un poco, pero ¿cómo te ayudará eso a conseguir lo que quieres?

—Le diremos a Susana que traiga a Candy a la sala con algún pretexto inocente. Su reacción al verte nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

—¿Y qué excusa pondrá para llevarla a un lugar donde sólo hay caballeros jugando? Será muy evidente que está amañado.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Tal vez Susy quiera enseñarme algo que haya aprendido. La dejaremos elegir a ella el motivo. Estoy convencido de que podrá traer a Candy a donde estemos sin levantar sospechas.

Los niños de Leagan habían aprendido a mentir tan bien que parecían decir siempre la verdad. Ese talento era el que a él lo había ayudado a convencer al anciano conde de que era su nieto. Lo que necesitaba de Susana aquella noche no era ni de lejos tan complicado, pero de algún modo, temía que hubiese mucho más en juego.

* * *

—¿Sabes que Terry no me ha besado nunca?

Candy levantó la vista del papel en que se esforzaba por escribir. Susana anotaba el menú que Terry le daría a su cocinera para la cena de los tres la noche siguiente. Mientras la joven lo hacía, ella intentaba garabatear cualquier cosa para ponerse a prueba. Le costaba mucho sujetar la pluma con la mano herida. ¿Cómo ayudaría a Winnie a anotar las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile? Esa preocupación desapareció en los confines de su mente en cuanto registró lo que había dicho Susana.

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y se preguntó si la chica tendría el presentimiento de que Terry la había besado a ella. ¿Acaso sus labios escribían una marca tan visible como la que él tenía en el pulgar? Tragó saliva.

—Porque te respeta.

—Supongo. Aunque yo siempre he creído que si un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer no debería ser capaz de resistirse, que debería ser ella quien lo conminase a comportarse.

—Pero un caballero no besa a una dama hasta que están prometidos, así que como tú aún no has aceptado su proposición de matrimonio quizá... No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—No. No me lo ha vuelto a preguntar. Gracias a Dios, porque no estoy lista para aceptar. —Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano—. Me sentí tan mal aquella noche... Me llevó a su carruaje, que había llenado de flores. Fue un gesto muy romántico.

—Desde luego. —Otra cosa que no habría esperado de Terry—. Eres muy afortunada de que te tenga tanto afecto.

—¿Afortunada? —se enderezó—. Trabajo toda la tarde y luego tengo que recibir clases mientras él se va a jugar. Su afecto está resultando ser una carga muy pesada.

Su actitud sorprendía mucho a Candy. Ella jamás habría considerado que el afecto de Terry fuese una carga. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Susana no fuese merecedora de aquel hombre. Pero ella no era quien debía juzgar a quién debía amar y quién debía amarlo a él.

—Creía que se quedaba aquí —dijo Candy. Nunca se había planteado lo que haría él mientras ella le enseñaba cosas a "su amada".

—Y se queda, pero en una sala de la parte de atrás, jugando a cartas con Jack y los demás.

—¿Los demás?

—Amigos, viejos conocidos. Chicos con los que crecimos. Si no tuviese las clases, yo también podría jugar con ellos. Preferiría estar haciendo eso que estar aquí.

—¿Tan difícil es diseñar un menú?

—Hay demasiados platos. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto una sola persona?

—Se sirven raciones muy pequeñas. Ya sé que estás nerviosa, pero no es tan complicado.

—Aun así, me sigue pareciendo muy injusto que nosotras tengamos que estar trabajando mientras ellos juegan. Y también es injusto que tú me enseñes etiqueta y que yo no te enseñe nada a cambio.

Le estaba enseñando mucho más de lo que creía: cosas sobre él. ¿La había besado a ella porque no la respetaba? ¿O sería tal como Susana había supuesto y el motivo tenía más que ver con la atracción que sentía? No, tenía que ser lo primero. Terry nunca había puesto en duda que su corazón perteneciera a Susana. La había besado para incomodarla, provocarla o distraerla. No habían sido besos producto de la pasión, aunque pudiesen parecerlo.

—No tienes que enseñarme nada —dijo—. Yo llegué a un acuerdo con Grandchester y estoy bastante satisfecha con los términos.

—Pero ¿no te gustaría gastarle una pequeña broma?

A Candy no le parecía que Terry fuese la clase de persona a la que le gustase que le tomaran el pelo. Sin embargo, estaba intrigada por el tema.

—¿Qué clase de broma?

Susana abrió un cajón, sacó una baraja de cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Y entonces sonrió abiertamente. Era la primera sonrisa segura que la había visto esbozar; le dio la sensación de que aquél era su verdadero elemento. Se dio cuenta de que la joven se había transformado y, por primera vez, pensó que estaba ante la mujer que tanto le gustaba a "su Terry".

—¿Qué tal si te enseño a ganarle a un hombre en su propio terreno?

* * *

Terry miró el reloj que había heredado del anciano conde, y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Se estaba acercando la hora de llevar a Candy a casa. ¿Por qué no la había traído ya Susana?

—¿Pasas? —preguntó Jack. Él miró sus cartas y luego la puerta.

—Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo obstinada que es lady Candy, me imagino que Susy está teniendo más problemas de lo que suponía.

Terry miró fijamente a Jack.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre su obstinación?

—La conocí. Con eso fue suficiente.

—Creía que era más agradable —comentó Bill.

Durante el trayecto al club, Jim le había explicado quién era Candy y el acuerdo al que había llegado con Terry.

—Es aburridísima —dijo Jim.

—No es aburrida. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Por Dios que no creo que estés siguiendo a la mujer correcta —concluyó Terry.

—Va de compras. —Jim miró a sus amigos—. Va de compras y hace visitas. ¿Qué puede tener eso de divertido, decidme? Lo único digno de mención es quedar con Terry por las noches.

—Y dejar que le corten la mano —añadió Bill en voz baja.

Algo de lo que seguía sintiéndose culpable. Aquella noche, en el carruaje, ella le había dado las gracias por los guantes, añadiendo que su obsequio no era necesario. Eso lo había hecho sentir como un tonto, después de haber disfrutado tanto comprándoselos.

—Se curará —afirmó con brusquedad.

—Le va a quedar una cicatriz bastante desagradable —insistió Bill. Otra carga que añadir a su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—No debería haberse bajado del carruaje —se recriminó.

—A mí no me parece un tipo de mujer obediente —murmuró Jack.

—Crees que la conoces muy bien, pero no sabes nada de ella.

Su amigo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó su intensa mirada en la de él.

—Ilumíname pues.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que era atrevida, bondadosa, valiente, cariñosa... que aún podía olerla en su dormitorio? No estaba seguro de poder dormir con aquella fragancia flotando en su habitación. Estaba seguro de que se despertaría buscándola. ¿Cómo podía estar presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida?

Antes de que pudiese formular una respuesta sensata, se abrió la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios! Terry se había sentado de cara a ella para ver bien el rostro de Candy, sus rasgos, su expresión cuando mirase alrededor. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en pie.

—Caballeros —dijo Susana con dulzura—. Lady Candice me ha dado permiso para que me tome un pequeño descanso de mis clases y he pensado que podríamos pasar a saludar.

¿Aquello era todo? ¿Aquello era lo mejor que había sido capaz de inventar? ¿El elaboradísimo pretexto? Entonces Candy esbozó una preciosa sonrisa.

—Doctor Graves, no sabía que estuviese aquí. Es un placer verle de nuevo.

Candy le tendió la mano y él se la cogió con suavidad para besarle los dedos. Terry no comprendía su propia reacción. Se puso tenso y le dieron ganas de darle a Bill un puñetazo; quería alejarla de él como fuera.

—¿Qué tal va la mano? —le preguntó Bill.

—La tengo un poco dolorida y me cuesta mucho escribir, pero aparte de eso no me puedo quejar. —Luego centró su atención en Jack, que estaba de pie a la izquierda de Terry—. Señor Dodger.

—Lady Candice.

—No quiero parecer una pacata, pero creía que el juego era ilegal.

Él esbozó su sonrisa más despreocupada.

—No en los clubes privados. Y éste, milady, es un club muy privado. Exclusivo, en realidad.

—¿Está ganando?

—Yo siempre gano.

—Creía que ese honor le correspondería a lord Grandchester.

El corazón de Terry dio un respingo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tal vez porque tengo mucha fe en tu capacidad.

¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Sería peor si no lo estuviese haciendo? ¿Y si de verdad tuviese fe en él? ¿Alguna vez algún aristócrata, que no fuese el anciano conde, se había parado siquiera a considerar que pudiese ser una persona digna de confianza?

Carraspeó y la observó con atención.

—Creo que no conoces al señor Swindler.

—Es un placer, señor —dijo Candy, y se limitó a sonreír.

—El placer es mío, milady.

Entonces, ella frunció el cejo. ¡Ahí estaba!, pensó Terry. ¡Lo había reconocido!

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, le diré que tiene usted un nombre un poco desafortunado.

Jim se rió.

—Cuando de niño tuve que elegir un nombre me pareció que éste era el más apropiado para mí;* estafar a la gente era lo que mejor se me daba. Ahora que me he hecho mayor, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

—Es otro de los niños de Leagan.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, así es.

—No creo que deba torturarse por haber elegido ese nombre. Seguro que si fuésemos sinceros, descubriríamos que todos hemos hecho alguna tontería en un momento u otro.

—Es usted muy amable.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba coqueteando con ellos! Coqueteaba con todos. Como si fuesen sus iguales, como si tuviesen algo en común. Sus tres amigos la miraban completamente embobados. Candy paseó los ojos por la mesa.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿A qué juegan?

—Al brag —contestó Terry.

—Ah. —Lo miró con interés y una sonrisa en los sonrosados labios, aquellos labios de los que él conocía tan bien el tacto y el sabor. Luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo se juega al brag?

Terry frunció el cejo, gruñó y empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Se apuesta en función del resultado. Gana el caballero que tenga mejor juego, o el que consiga engañar a los demás para que crean que lo tiene.

—¿Y qué ocurre cuando es una dama la que tiene el mejor juego?

¡Maldita niña mimada! Con aquella pose altanera y el desafío en los ojos, lo estaba provocando para que la dejase jugar.

—Entonces ganaría la dama. Pero eso es algo que no he visto nunca. Susana lo ha probado muchas veces, pero no se le da muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿es un juego sólo de caballeros?

—Más o menos.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¿Sabes cómo se juega?

—Tengo algunas nociones. A fin de cuentas, mi hermano es un conocido libertino.

—Entonces ya has jugado antes.

—He observado. —Lo miró con una pícara sonrisa—. Antes te estaba tomando el pelo. Ya sé lo que es el brag. Así que... ¿puedo jugar?

—Claro. Jack, dale tu silla.

—No me lo pienso perder —dijo éste sonriendo. Le ofreció su silla a Candy y cogió otra para él.

—¿Quieres jugar, Susy? —preguntó Terry.

—No, como acabas de señalar con tanta amabilidad, no soy especialmente buena con las cartas.

¡Maldición! ¿Había herido sus sentimientos?

—No pretendía ofenderte —se disculpó.

—No lo has hecho. Sin embargo, apostaré doscientas libras por lady Candice.

Terry entrecerró los ojos. Estaban tramando algo.

—¿Qué habéis estado estudiando esta noche?

—Cómo confeccionar el menú para una cena. Ha sido bastante aburrido. —Susana cogió una silla y se sentó entre Jack y Candy, ligeramente detrás de ésta—. Si no tenéis inconveniente, me gustaría mirar. Tal vez aprenda algo.

—Aprenderás como perder doscientas libras en un periquete —auguró Jim. Ella le respondió sólo con una traviesa sonrisa. Terry cogió las cartas y empezó a barajar.

—Yo reparto. La apuesta mínima son cinco libras, la máxima veinticinco.

Observó mientras Jack le daba fichas a Candy.

—Cada una de éstas vale cinco. Se empieza apostando una para entrar.

Lanzó una ficha al centro de la mesa. Ella y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Jugaremos al brag de cinco cartas —prosiguió Terry—. Éstas son las reglas: no se pueden enseñar las cartas a nadie, ni siquiera a Susana. No se puede comentar el juego que uno tiene con nadie. Y no se puede pasar.

—Oh, yo no pienso pasar. Si paso, no podré ganar —dijo Candy, e inclinándose sobre la mesa, los recorrió con la mirada y susurró—: Mi hermano siempre abandonaba en seguida, y los demás caballeros se quedaban con su dinero. Creo que no entendía muy bien la estrategia del juego.

Los ojos de Terry se encontraron con los de Jack y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: aquello iba a ser como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Fácil, muy fácil. Candy cogió sus cartas y las observó. Frunció el cejo y puso mala cara. Luego dejó las cartas sobre su regazo.

—Tienes que dejarlas sobre la mesa —le explicó Terry. Ella se rió y las dejó en la mesa.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo trampas?

—No, pero son las reglas.

Asintió.

—Muy bien, ¿apuesto yo primero?

Terry asintió. Candy observó las cartas de los demás mientras se mordía el labio, aunque sólo podía verlas por la parte de atrás.

—Apuesto cinco. —Y lanzó su ficha en el centro de la mesa.

—Diez —dijo Jack.

—Oh, Jack —lo regañó Susana golpeándole el brazo—. No te quedes con todo su dinero en la primera ronda.

—Vamos, Su, cuanto más hay en juego, más divertido es.

—Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto —comentó Bill—, pero yo no voy.

—Yo sí las veo —anunció Jim, poniendo fichas por valor de diez libras.

—¿No tendrían que ser quince? —preguntó Candy.

—No, sólo se iguala la última apuesta que se ha hecho —le explicó Terry, e igualó las diez de Jack—. Ahora tú tienes que poner cinco más.

—¿Puedo subir la apuesta?

—Sí puedes, pero...

—Apuesto veinte.

—Veinticinco —replicó Jack. Candy lo miró y le sonrió.

—Debes de tener una mano buenísima.

Jack Dodger le sonrió a su vez. Terry conocía aquella sonrisa. El muy sinvergüenza no tenía nada. Jim negó con la cabeza y tiró las cartas.

—No voy.

Terry apostó hasta las veinticinco libras. Jack lo miró, luego miró a Candy y dijo:

—Yo tampoco voy.

Ella parecía encantada.

Terry igualó la apuesta y Candy puso fichas en la mesa por valor de cincuenta libras.

—Las veo.

Terry suspiró profundamente.

—Candy, la apuesta máxima es veinticinco, y la única forma de ganar este juego es evitar que los demás jugadores sepan lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando?

—Sí.

—Entonces voy a perder.

—Posiblemente.

—¿No debería haber hecho la última apuesta?

—No deberías haber hecho ninguna de las apuestas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es retirar la última y no ir.

—Pero cuando ya se ha hecho una apuesta uno no se puede retirar.

—Haré una excepción.

—No quiero que hagas ninguna excepción. Siempre he creído que una persona aprende más de sus errores que de sus triunfos, y estoy dispuesta a comprobar la solidez de esa creencia.

Él suspiró otra vez y pasó la mano por encima de las fichas.

—Caballeros, voy a dejar que la dama aprenda de su error.

Giró las cartas y mostró tres reyes. Candy giró las suyas y Terry se quedó mirando fijamente sus tres treces. No había una mano mejor que aquélla en el brag.

—Si no recuerdo mal el valor de las cartas, aunque podría parecer que los tres reyes son mejores, en realidad mi juego es superior, así que, por lo visto, todo este dinerito es para mí.

—Pero...

—Me atrevería a decir que no sabías lo que estaba pensando, milord. —Se levantó—. Supongo que ha quedado claro. Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Susana la ayudó a recoger sus fichas y Candy salió de la habitación como si la acabasen de coronar. Terry no lo pudo evitar. Estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cómo me divierto con ella!

Su arranque de sinceridad fue acogido con el más absoluto silencio y de repente fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Se puso en pie y miró fríamente a Jim.

—No parece haberte reconocido.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Averigua quién la está siguiendo y por qué.

* * *

Salió en pos de ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Esta vez no era una de sus burlonas o fingidas muecas, ni tenía nada que ver con sus sonrisas sarcásticas o insolentes.

No esperaba que él fuese a reaccionar así. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba capaz de ello. Pensaba que estaría molesto por haber perdido jugando contra ella, de mal humor. Pero los ojos se le veían más claros que nunca, como si de repente hubiese luz en su interior.

La acompañó por el oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de atrás, donde el carruaje de Terry los esperaba en la calle. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquel ritual nocturno, dejó encendida la luz del interior del coche. Las cortinas estaban echadas para que nadie pudiese ver quién viajaba dentro. Él se acomodó en una esquina y aunque Candy pensaba que se sentiría incómoda bajo el escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo, no era así. Al contrario, le gustaba bastante. Además, se sentía orgullosa de haberlo engañado.

Se dio cuenta de que Terry se estaba riendo antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara, y ella se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba pensando.

—No te importa nada lo que piense la gente —dijo él.

A Candy no le quedó muy claro si le estaba haciendo una pregunta o era una simple observación. Sin embargo, se sintió obligada a responder.

—Claro que me importa. En cierto modo nos importa a todos, pero no nos puede importar hasta el punto de vivir temiendo las opiniones de los demás, y permitir que eso cambie nuestra forma de ser. Debemos estar dispuestos a defender lo que representa la esencia de nuestro ser. Porque si no, ¿en qué se basa la propia individualidad? No seríamos más que imitaciones de los otros y, permíteme añadir, que eso sería bastante aburrido.

—No creo que nadie que tenga un mínimo de sentido común pueda llegar a acusarte nunca de ser aburrida. En realidad, eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco.

Esas palabras la incomodaron, porque le gustaron demasiado. ¿No debería ser la mujer que amaba la persona menos aburrida que conocía? Se miró las manos enguantadas apoyadas en el regazo. Él cambió de postura inclinándose hacia ella. Le cogió las manos, con las suyas, muy grandes, y empezó a acariciarle los nudillos con los pulgares.

—¿Te duele la herida? —le preguntó. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Quería inclinarse sobre él, posar los labios sobre los suyos. No debería desear tanto de un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra mujer.

—Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea invitar al doctor Graves a nuestra cena — dijo. Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así se parecerá más a una reunión social y yo no tendré la sensación de estar supervisando una cena entre Susana y tú.

Él la soltó, se volvió a apoyar en el rincón del asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

Su tono de voz la cogió desprevenida. Se percibía en ella una cierta hostilidad. De repente, parecía que estuviese, que el cielo la perdonase, ¿celoso?

—Me cae bien. Parece el más educado de todos tus amigos.

—¿No te gusta Jack?

—No particularmente.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé muy bien por qué. Supongo que no —negó con la cabeza—, que no confío en él.

—¿Y Jim?

—¿Jim?

—¿Swindler?

—Ah, sí, ese pobre que tiene un nombre tan desafortunado... No me he formado ninguna opinión sobre él. Era como si formase parte del mobiliario.

—Ésa es su especialidad.

—¿Cómo se gana a vida?

—Es inspector de Scotland Yard.

—Entonces todos tienen buena reputación excepto el señor Dodger.

—Jack no obliga a la gente a pecar.

—Pero se lo pone muy fácil.

—Candy, guárdate tus sermones para alguien a quien le interesen.

—No pensaba sermonearte sobre los peligros de la bebida, el juego y la fornicación...

—Espero que no. Eso te convertiría en una hipócrita, después de estar jugando esta noche. Y también has bebido whisky... lo cual nos deja con un solo pecado. ¿Te lo has permitido alguna vez?

—Eso, milord, no es de tu incumbencia.

Él sonrió. Daba la impresión de estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

—¿No deberíamos estar ya en casa? —preguntó ella.

—Le he dicho al cochero que dé un rodeo. Iremos por calles distintas cada noche. Así reducimos las probabilidades de que nos tiendan una emboscada, si es que el ataque del otro día estaba planeado. En realidad, podía haber sido fruto del azar. Quizá fuesen sólo unos granujas en busca de unas cuantas monedas.

—En cuanto a la cena de mañana, ¿le pedirás al doctor Graves que venga?

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Sí. Susana te ha dado ya el menú. Yo pediré que me lleven...

—Te enviaré mi carruaje. ¿A qué hora quieres que se sirva la cena?

—Me gustaría que cenásemos a las ocho, pero a esa hora es más difícil pasar desapercibida. Creo que sería mejor que fuese por mis propios medios.

—¿Y qué hay del hombre que te ha estado siguiendo?

La furia de su voz volvió a cogerla por sorpresa. Por lo visto, también lo sorprendía a él, porque se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, como si pudiese ver a través de la cortina. Candy observó cómo se esforzaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso, no con ella, sino a causa de ella. Quería protegerla, pero eso no formaba parte de su acuerdo.

—Iré con cuidado —le aseguró—. Ya le he despistado otras veces. Lo volveré a hacer.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Parece que creas que eres invencible.

—Tengo muy presente que no lo soy. Pero no me pasaré la vida escondiéndome. Eso no es vivir.

Él volvió a mirarla con atención, como si hubiese dicho algo extraordinario. El carruaje se detuvo. Terry apagó la llama del quinqué y cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos siguieron su acostumbrado ritual. Candy se despidió de él ante la casa.

Aunque esa vez, después de cerrar, le costó más apartarse de la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE **

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó Winnie.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la barbilla? —preguntó ella a su vez.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la residencia Avendale, donde se habían reunido para escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones para el baile. Pero a Candy le seguía costando sujetar la pluma y tampoco estaba de humor para hablar de los detalles del baile. Su amiga se frotó la barbilla.

—Me golpeé con una puerta.

—Oh, Winnie, ¿es que crees que soy estúpida? ¿En qué otras partes del cuerpo tienes golpes?

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. —En ningún otro sitio. Me abofeteó porque no quería cumplir mis obligaciones conyugales.

—¿Te abofeteó? Querrás decir que te dio un puñetazo. ¿Ésta es la forma que tiene de seducirte para que te metas en su cama?

—Por favor, no digas nada más. Para el día del baile, la marca habrá desaparecido. Y si no es así, tú serás la única que no se creerá que me golpeé con una puerta. Todos los demás creen que soy una patosa.

No era la primera vez que ocultaba la realidad tras pequeños accidentes que jamás habían ocurrido.

—Detesto a tu estúpido marido Avendale —refunfuñó Candy.

—Ya me lo has dicho más de una vez, pero es mi marido y debo respetarlo. Cuéntame lo de tu mano.

—Me corté con un trozo de cristal. Fue un accidente.

—Por lo visto tendré que escribir yo todas las direcciones.

—Lo siento, pero sí, tendrás que hacerlo sola.

—No me importa, es una tarea que hago encantada. A veces pienso que, si no fuese noble, me gustaría que mi trabajo consistiese en escribir direcciones en los paquetes de la gente.

—Siempre has tenido una caligrafía preciosa.

Winnie se ruborizó—Gracias. Me gusta pensarlo así.

—Quisiera quedarme una invitación en blanco y un sobre para mi álbum de recuerdos.

A Candy le preocupaba un poco la facilidad con que había mentido a su mejor amiga: primero sobre la herida de la mano y luego sobre los motivos para pedirle una invitación que nunca iría a parar a su álbum de recuerdos. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a manos de Terrence.

* * *

Era una locura la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba obsesionado por ella… por CANDY. Incluso sabiendo que Jim la estaba vigilando más de cerca y que haría todo lo posible por descubrir quién la estaba siguiendo, se paseaba nervioso por su jardín trasero esperando que llegase; tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y los nervios de punta. Bill recogería a Susana con su carruaje y pasarían por algunas de las partes más conflictivas de Londres, y, sin embargo, Terry no estaba preocupado por ella en absoluto.

En cambio Candy, que sólo tenía que trasladarse de una de las partes más exclusivas de Londres a otra, lo tenía al borde de la locura. Se dijo que la diferencia se debía a que Susy había crecido en la calle y sabía cómo defenderse, pero Candy se podía meter en cualquier lío sin darse cuenta. Tendría que enseñarle a defenderse. Debería comprarle un bastón como el suyo, con una espada dentro. O tal vez una pistola. Debería convencerla para que le dijese lo que necesitaba saber, preguntarle otra vez por qué quería matar a alguien y a quién. Eso de estar jugando al gato y al ratón estaba poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta del jardín y se acercó para recibirla, cogerla del brazo y ayudarla a entrar a toda prisa.

—Oh —jadeó Candy—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, yo... ¿Has tenido algún problema?

A pesar de estar rodeados de sombras y de que la única luz que los alumbraba era la que procedía de las antorchas del jardín, a Terry no le pasó desapercibida la divertida sonrisa de ella.

—Estabas preocupado.

—Claro, tenía cierta inquietud. Tal vez, si estuvieses más dispuesta a contarme de una vez el motivo por el que quieres que mate a alguien...

—¿Estás preparado para hacerlo?

¿Hacerlo? ¿Y cómo lo vería ella después de saber que había hecho algo semejante? Susana no se enteraría nunca, pero ella, Candy conocería lo peor de lo que era capaz: quitar una vida sólo para ganar una esposa. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó el acuerdo?

La ironía estaba en que hubiese mantenido su palabra. Pero quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de su alma durante un poco más de tiempo.

—No estoy convencido de que Susana haya aprendido nada.

—Entonces, esta noche te resultará muy reveladora, ¿no? —Echó a andar en dirección a la casa—. ¿Han llegado ya tus invitados?

—No lo sé. Estaba aquí fuera.

—¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres?

—Son mis amigos. No tengo por qué ir a recibirlos. Ya saben que pueden entrar.

—Esta noche se trata de aprender cómo llegar a casa de alguien y cómo recibir a los invitados.

Cuando entró en la vivienda y se quitó la capa para dársela al mayordomo, Terry no pudo negar que era toda una experta en hacer una exquisita entrada en una casa. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y revelaba una pequeña parte de sus generosos pechos.

—El doctor Andrew y la señorita Marlow acaban de llegar, milord. Les están esperando en la sala de estar.

Terry acompañó a Candy hasta allí. Le había dado instrucciones a Fitzsimmons para que evitase la biblioteca aquella noche. Terry sabía que se distraería con los numerosos recuerdos de Candy que lo asaltaban en aquella estancia. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que también podría ocurrirle lo mismo con Susana la primera vez que la llevase a su dormitorio. Tal vez se despertase creyendo que iba a encontrar a Candy en su cama. No, eso no iba a suceder.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí —dijo Albert.

Terry se percató de que Candy pareció iluminarse al verlo. La pasada noche le había molestado que su amigo se deshiciese en atenciones hacia ella, y ahora le molestaba que fuese Candy la que le prestaba atención.

—Está preciosa esta noche —observó Albert cogiéndola de la mano y besándole los nudillos.

— ¿Ya le has dicho a Susana que está preciosa? —preguntó Terry.

Albert pareció sorprenderse; sin lugar a dudas, el agrio tono de su voz lo cogió desprevenido. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar:

—En realidad sí se lo he dicho. ¿Te preocupa mucho que las mujeres de tu vida me parezcan encantadoras?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo me quería asegurar de que Susana no se sintiera ignorada. — En cuanto acabó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que él era el único que la estaba ignorando—. ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?

—Sí, pero no importa.

Susana llevaba un vestido azul abrochado hasta la garganta. Daba la impresión de haber tenido que esforzarse mucho para vestirse en vez de haber disfrutado haciéndolo.

—Me temo que, como anfitriona, no sabría qué hacer —comentó.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas lo que debes hacer? Ya hace varias semanas que estás tomando clases —dijo Terry.

—Sólo hace dos semanas —replicó ella.

Terry se dio la vuelta buscando los ojos de Candy, que dio un paso atrás, como poniéndose fuera de su alcance. Él no era consciente de la frustración que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todas estas noches? Dijiste que estaba aprendiendo.

—Y así es, pero también te dije que un club de juego no es el mejor lugar para aprender todo lo necesario.

—Tengo una idea —intervino Susana—. ¿Por qué no fingimos que lady Candice y tú estáis casados? Y que Albert y yo venimos de visita. Así podréis enseñarme lo que debo hacer. Aprendo mucho más con ejemplos prácticos.

—Yo quiero ver lo que tú sabes —insistió él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, aún no he aprendido a ser una buena anfitriona.

—Pero Susana, ya hemos hablado de... —empezó a decir Catherine.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me acuerdo de todo. Por favor, enseñadme cómo lo hacéis vosotros.

—Haced algo de una vez —saltó Albert—. Me muero de hambre.

—Muy bien —convino Candy levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No fingiremos que estamos casados, pero yo haré de anfitriona. Primero hay que comprobar cómo van los preparativos de la cena.

—Estupendo. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Susana la cogió del brazo y salieron de la habitación. Terry se acercó a la mesa para servirse una generosa cantidad de whisky, que se bebió de un solo trago. Y luego sirvió un vaso para Albert y otro más para él.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó su amigo acercándose.

—Se supone que esta noche tengo que actuar como un maldito conde. ¿Es que no ves que ella va a juzgar mi manera de hacer las cosas igual que juzga la de Susana?

—¿Y qué más te da lo que piense? ¿Pretendes impresionarla? —preguntó Albert.

—No, claro que no.

—Limítate a ser tú mismo. Eso es lo que te enseñó el anciano caballero.

Terry siempre había temido que cuando llegase la hora de la verdad, acabase decepcionando al hombre.

—A veces creo que sería mucho más feliz si yo volviese al mundo de Susana en vez de obligarla a ella a entrar en el mío. ¿Qué pasará si lo único que consigo es que los dos acabemos sintiéndonos desgraciados?

—Desde que te conozco, sé que la quieres. Todo lo que has hecho durante toda tu vida ha sido para asegurar su felicidad. No creo que vayas a hacerla sentir desgraciada.

A Terry le hubiese gustado estar seguro de eso.

* * *

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de esta noche? —preguntó Candy mientras ella y Susana recorrían el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Aún estaba tratando de entender la extraña reacción y posterior sugerencia de la joven.

—Supongo que un poco. Me recuerda a cuando vivíamos con Leagan y teníamos que aprender a robar un pañuelo con monedas sin que nadie nos viese. Aunque ahora no creo que vaya a sonar ninguna campanita para alertar de los errores que cometa.

—No te entiendo —dijo Candy—. Una campanita...

Susana sonrió.

—Leagan ataba chaquetas y campanitas en una cuerda. Nosotros teníamos que conseguir meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin que sonara la campana. Si sonaba, lo siguiente que sentías era el golpe de la caña de Leagan en tus nudillos. —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, a mí no llegó a golpearme nunca. Terry siempre ponía la mano encima de la mía y recibía el golpe en mi lugar. Lo raro es que, de ese modo, yo me esforzaba mucho más por aprender, porque no me gustaba nada que le pegara.

—Parece que siempre habéis estado muy unidos.

—No puedo explicar el motivo, pero la primera noche que Jack lo trajo, sentí que tenía algo distinto. Parecía que esperase que el resto hiciésemos cosas por él, pero Leagan se encargó de cambiar esa actitud a base de golpes.

—¿Crees que es posible que sea el legítimo conde de Grandchester?

—Pues claro que sí. El anciano caballero le hizo toda clase de preguntas y él sabía todas las respuestas. Ya sé que a veces tiene dudas, pero no lo entiendo. Sabía las respuestas.

No, pensó Candy, se las arregló para contestar correctamente a pesar de no saberlas. ¿De verdad era tan buen mentiroso?

Entonces en su mente se insinuó un extraño pensamiento y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si Grandchester no había engañado al anterior conde? ¿Y si a quien había engañado era a sí mismo?

* * *

La cena fue un completo desastre.

Pasada media hora, cuando se hubieron comido el pescado y estaban a punto de servirles la ternera, a Candy se le acabó la paciencia. Había intentado iniciar conversaciones sobre el tiempo, el teatro y el parque, pero las respuestas de Susana y de Terrence habían sido tan escuetas que parecía que careciesen de la capacidad de conversar. El doctor Andrew había hecho un tímido intento por ayudar, pero por lo visto no hacía mucho más que tratar a sus pacientes, y la enfermedad no era un tema muy adecuado para una cena.

Terry se bebía el vino como si fuese agua. Entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que hablaba el pobre doctor Albert y Terry estaba convencida de que éste era plenamente consciente de esas feroces miradas y se sentía tan confundido como ella. Era evidente que no estaba muy contento, pero ella tampoco. Necesitaba que viese que Susana hacía progresos, porque no podía esperar más tiempo: quería que se encargase de Avendale cuanto antes. Pero la chica no estaba cooperando. Se comportaba como si no hubiese aprendido nada. Y encima, él había apoyado un maldito codo en la mesa. Por su postura, daba la sensación de que se fuese a escurrir de la silla.

—Estamos celebrando una cena elegante. Uno no se sienta de cualquier forma en una cena elegante —dijo finalmente.

Terry bebió un poco de vino.

—Es Susana la que necesita las lecciones, no yo.

—A juzgar por tu comportamiento, eso no parece tan evidente. O hacemos esto bien o mejor que no lo hagamos.

—Yo voto por no hacerlo. Me aburre mucho, y estoy convencido de que Susy ya ha entendido lo principal.

Candy se había molestado en vestirse adecuadamente. Por aquella cena había abandonado la sesión nocturna de lectura que dedicaba a su padre, que, dicho fuera de paso, estaba más débil y pálido que nunca. Se había pasado la tarde convenciendo a Winnie de que Avendale no la mataría, se había reunido con el administrador de su padre, que la había informado de que algunas de las inversiones que le había recomendado no iban a resultar tan fructíferas como esperaba; en realidad, no iban a producirle ningún beneficio. Aún no tenía noticias de su hermano Stear, y cuando por fin regresara a las costas de Inglaterra de lo primero que se enteraría sería de que ya no tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos, y que su patrimonio estaba casi en bancarrota a causa de los negocios en los que ella había decidido invertir.

¡Y Grandchester estaba aburrido! Tenía suerte de que la longitud de la mesa los separase, porque si no, le hubiese quitado el aburrimiento de una bofetada. Pero como no llegaba, decidió utilizar las palabras.

—Pareces entender muy poco a la aristocracia. ¿Crees que todo lo hacemos por puro entretenimiento? Puedo asegurarte, milord, que eso no es así. Lo hacemos porque es lo correcto, porque es nuestro deber, porque es lo que se espera de nosotros. Es mucho más difícil hacer lo adecuado, lo correcto, lo que se espera de uno. La vida sería mucho más sencilla para todos nosotros si pudiésemos hacer las cosas de cualquier forma o como mejor nos pareciera. En el fondo, es la comprensión de la responsabilidad y nuestro compromiso con ella es lo que nos diferencia de las demás personas. Y me estoy empezando a cansar de que te burles de mí. ¿Crees que esto me resulta fácil? ¿Qué me gusta estar despierta a estas horas? Tal vez tú puedas holgazanear toda la mañana, pero yo no. Yo tengo que llevar una casa.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¡Genial lo que me faltaba!

—¿Candy? —Terry había recuperado la postura correcta en la silla y se empezó a levantar.

—Oh, disculpadme. Mi comportamiento no ha sido precisamente correcto. Por favor, excusadme. Necesito un momento. —Candy se levantó y salió del comedor.

Terry la miró mientras se iba. Había sido insolente y grosero. Estaba enfadado con Susana por no esforzarse más. Estaba enfadado con Candy por su manía de tocarse el labio superior con la lengua después de cada sorbo de vino, como si temiese perder alguna gota. Era un gesto casi imperceptible, pero él se daba cuenta. Estaba enfadado con Albert por sonreírle a Candy, por fingir que le interesaba lo más mínimo lo mucho que estaba lloviendo en Londres aquel verano. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque quería limpiar el vino de los labios de Candy con los suyos, enfadado porque lo fascinaba, porque cada vez se fijaba en más detalles de ella: aquella noche había estado observando cómo se reflejaba la luz en su pelo, revelando que no toda su melena era del mismo color. Algunos mechones eran más pálidos que otros. Se repetía a sí mismo que su interés se debía a que no la conocía bien, y en cambio lo sabía todo de Susana. Habían crecido juntos, les quedaba muy poco que saber el uno del otro. Pero con ella era completamente distinto.

Miró a Albert y a Susana.

—Debería ir a ver cómo está.

—Por supuesto que deberías —dijo su amiga—. En realidad, ya hace un rato que deberías haber salido por esa puerta.

Se fue del comedor y miró en la sala de estar. No estaba allí. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si estaba caminando sola por la calle? ¿Y si se había puesto en peligro?

Entró en la biblioteca y la encontró junto a la ventana. Estaba mirando el jardín de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera noche que fue a su casa. Pero esta vez no se dio la vuelta sobresaltada por su presencia. Cuando lo miró, pudo ver la furia y la desilusión en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, ella retomó la conversación.

—Dices que estás dispuesto a hacer cuanto sea necesario para casarte con ella, pero yo no creo que estés haciendo nada en absoluto. Sólo te veo hacer lo que te apetece a ti, y con eso ya te parece suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres. Mientras que yo debo...

Antes de pensarlo, Terry cubrió sus labios con un ardiente beso. Podía seguir diciéndose que estaba aburrido de la cena y de la conversación, pero la verdad era que se estaba volviendo loco viéndola beber vino, que no conseguía dejar de contemplar su esbelto cuello y sus preciosos hombros, que no soportaba ver cómo le sonreía a Albert cuando lo que quería era que le sonriese a él.

Cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca supo que aquello estaba mal, pero la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a Susana. Deseaba a Candy con tormento y ternura. Jamás se había imaginado llevándose a Susana a su cama. Se imaginaba casándose con ella, se imaginaba haciéndola su esposa, pero por su mente nunca había cruzado ninguna imagen carnal de ellos dos juntos. Con Candy veía una caleidoscópica variedad de imágenes que recreaban sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

Aquella noche se dio cuenta de que esa necesidad era cada vez más fuerte, y la sintió crecer también en ella cuando se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Sus dientes le rozaron su labio inferior, lo mordieron... Él gimió, pensó en el lugar más cercano para...

Entonces ella lo empujó y retrocedió hasta quedar prácticamente envuelta entre las cortinas.

—Dios mío —jadeó—. Tu prometida está al final del pasillo.

—Aún no es mi prometida, y dudo mucho que algún día lo sea. ¿Crees que aceptaría si se lo pidiese esta noche? ¿La has convencido de que puede llegar a ser una buena condesa? ¡No quiere ser la anfitriona ni de una maldita cena!

Se alejó y le dio la espalda. No quería aceptar que la había asustado. A Candy, que se había enfrentado a un canalla armado con un cuchillo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Mi comportamiento ha sido detestable. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No volverá a ocurrir.

Oyó un paso indeciso, luego otro. Se tensó al notar una mano en el hombro. Quería darse la vuelta y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Susy me ha dicho que nunca la has besado.

—No pienso en ella de ese modo.

—¿No piensas en besarla?

—Ella no es una criatura carnal. Tú sí.

Se alejó de nuevo. No quería tener que reprimirse para evitar demostrarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Bueno, sí, aunque no lo creas, soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme cuando la situación lo requiere.

—¿Y cuando estás conmigo no tienes por qué controlarte?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero casarme con ella, pero pienso en ti día y noche. Estaba sentado en esa maldita mesa, imaginando cómo sabría el vino en tu lengua. Y cuando te enfadas conmigo, lo único que consigues es que te desee aún más. Pero sólo es lujuria, Candy. Sólo es algo físico. Paso todas las noches contigo. Es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione al estar cerca del tuyo. Se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que su olor hubiese quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

—¿Alguna vez haces cosas con ella?

El cambio de tema le resultó un poco brusco, extraño, pero se alegró de que la atención se desviase de su comportamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿La llevas alguna vez al teatro, al parque o a pasear en barca? ¿La conoces fuera del club Dodger?

—Sí, claro.

—Cuéntame algo que hayáis hecho juntos.

—Cuando éramos niños...

—Cuando erais niños no, sino últimamente. Desde que sois adultos.

Reflexionó sobre su pregunta. Todo parecía girar en torno al club Dodger. Y antes de eso, en torno a Leagan.

—No me puedo acordar de la última vez que hicimos algo juntos.

—Pues deberíais hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Le resultaba bochornoso admitir que nunca había hecho nada con una dama cuya reputación no fuese cuestionable.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—¿Has estado en la Gran Exposición?

No entendía que ella le estuviese recomendando con entusiasmo que saliese con Susy, como si jamás la hubiese besado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando un muro. A fin de cuentas, era hija de un duque, una mujer de sangre noble. Y los dos sabían que no había nada noble en él.

Susana era la mujer con la que quería casarse. Debía concentrarse en ganársela.

—No, no he ido —contestó.

—Yo tampoco. Dicen que la Reina Victoria ya ha ido cinco veces. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo espero ir mañana. Tal vez podrías llevarla un día de éstos. Lo pasaréis bien.

—Lo pensaré.

Candy asintió y sacó ligeramente la lengua de la misma forma que lo hacía después de cada sorbo de vino. Terry se preguntó si se estaría recreando en el sabor que él había dejado en sus labios. Ella carraspeó.

—Deberíamos volver con nuestros invitados.

—Supongo que sí. —Aunque no le apetecía nada. Las cenas eran aburridísimas.

—Olvidémonos de lo que ha pasado hace un momento. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder —añadió ella.

Él la observó entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

—¿Te refieres al beso?

Asintió y él asintió también. Tal vez ella fuese capaz de olvidarlo, pero dudaba que él jamás pudiese olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que le plante cara como lo hace ella? —preguntó Albert antes de beber un poco de vino.

Susana sonrió.

—No. Y creo que no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Él siempre te ha querido. ¿Por qué se lo estás poniendo tan difícil? No eres ninguna blandengue ni ninguna cobarde. En realidad, creo que si desearas de verdad todo esto, nada te impediría conseguirlo.

—De eso se trata, Al. De que yo no quiero todo esto. Es demasiado pomposo, demasiado... Bueno, sencillamente es demasiado.

—Piensa en todas las buenas obras que podrías hacer.

—También puedo hacerlas ahora. Las estoy haciendo ahora.

—Pero podrías hacer mucho más. Si fueses la mujer de Terry, podrías influir en la sociedad, podrías...

—Recibir un desaire tras otro. No entiendo por qué él se empeña en seguir viviendo en este mundo. En serio que no. Me doy cuenta de cómo lo miran en el club. No tiene amigos entre la aristocracia, lo desprecian.

—¿No te das cuenta de la ironía? Los juzgas con tanta dureza como ellos nos juzgan a nosotros. En realidad, ¿qué sabes de ellos? ¿Es que Candy no te cae bien?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Parece que me lo quieras poner más difícil.

—Te preocupas por lo que la aristocracia piense de ti.

—¿Tú no?

—No. Una de las cosas que aprendí cuando de niño era ladrón de tumbas es que, al morir, todos tenemos el mismo aspecto. Eso quiere decir que todos somos iguales. Por eso siempre que conozco a un tipo que va por ahí presumiendo en su caballo me lo imagino muerto. Entonces ya no me resulta tan intimidante.

Ella se rió.

—Eres asqueroso.

Albert le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy cautivadora. Siempre había sido muy tranquilo y retraído. Cuando lo conoció, pasó algún tiempo temiendo morir si él la tocaba. Todos le tenían miedo. Era el primer niño que conocían al que no le daban miedo los muertos.

Poco después de que la cena llegase a su fin, un hombre fue a la casa para avisar a Albert de que uno de sus pacientes se había puesto peor, y él se marchó a toda prisa. Terry debía llevar, pues, a las dos damas a casa. Como no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo si se quedaba a solas con Candy, la llevó a ella primero. No parecía que Susana sospechase que hubiese ocurrido algo inapropiado entre ellos mientras estaban en la biblioteca. Aunque, en realidad, ella nunca pensaba mal de él.

Tras acompañar a Candy, se quedó a solas con Susana en el coche. Se sintió raro al pensar en las pocas veces que habían viajado solos. Cuando él y Candy iban juntos cada noche en el carruaje, hablaban de muchísimas cosas. Tal vez fuese porque eran novedad el uno para el otro y no sabían mucho de sus vidas, mientras que él y Susana habían crecido juntos. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

—Creo que Albert trabaja demasiado —dijo Susana al cabo de un rato.

—¿Es que alguno de nosotros no lo hace? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Candy me gusta mucho.

—Esta noche se lo has puesto muy difícil.

—Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para una cena formal. Lo haré mejor cuando sea necesario.

—Ya lo sé. A mí también se me ha hecho pesado. Dudo mucho que celebremos muchas cenas.

Ella retiró la cortina y miró fuera.

—Jim me ha estado hablando de la Gran Exposición. Estaba muy impresionado.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

Soltó la cortina y la tela volvió a su sitio.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Mañana te va bien?

Ella sonrió con delicadeza.

—Mañana me va muy bien.

—Estupendo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Dodger, Terry la acompañó a su apartamento. Luego bajó la escalera, se dirigió a la puerta trasera del club y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al despacho donde sabía que encontraría a Jack. Un lacayo de enormes puños le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Terry sabía que era más bien un guardia que un sirviente. Su presencia allí significaba que su amigo estaba contando dinero.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Jack estaba haciendo cuando él entró. Levantó la vista de los montones de monedas y billetes y preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha ido tu cena elegante?

—Aburrida y no tan elegante.

Jack alargó el brazo para coger un vaso, lo llenó de whisky y lo empujó hasta la otra punta del escritorio. Terry se sentó en el sillón, cogió el vaso, se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Jack se lo rellenó inmediatamente. Terry dio por hecho que se le notaba en la cara que necesitaba una o dos copas.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó Jack.

Era la única persona que él conociera a quien se le daba mejor que a él analizar a la gente.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

—¿Aparte de a mi madre?

Lo miró anonadado. Conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo.

—Te vendió cuando tenías cinco años.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no significa que no la quisiera. Sólo que ella no me quería a mí.

Mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su whisky, reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Él siempre había dado por hecho que como él quería a Susana, ella debía de quererle a él también. ¿Podía el amor tener un solo lado y seguir siendo amor? ¿Lo había querido alguien a él antes de que fuese adoptado extraoficialmente por Leagan y su alegre prole? Y si hubiese sido así, ¿se acordaría?

—Aquella noche que me encontraste en el callejón, detrás de la basura, ¿dije algo?

—¿Como qué?

—Algo que pudiese haberte dado alguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—No necesitaba que dijeses nada para darme ninguna pista. Era evidente: te estabas muriendo.

—Pero ¿cómo llegué hasta allí?

—Me dio la sensación de que te habían echado de casa. Estabas flaco y tenías la ropa raída. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pasó?

Terrence se masajeó la frente. De repente, le dolía la cabeza. Lo tarde que era y su pequeño encuentro con Candy le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

—No creerás de verdad que eres Grandchester, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jack.

Terry negó con la cabeza. El verdadero hubiese sido digno de Candy. Él jamás lo sería. Ella era una dama y él un sinvergüenza.

—¿Le ha enseñado ya lady Candice a Susy lo que necesita saber? —preguntó Jack.

—Parece que no le haya enseñado nada.

—¿Ése es el motivo de que tengas un aspecto tan fúnebre?

—Durante estos años, he estado con varias mujeres. No importaba en absoluto lo que hiciese con ellas, jamás sentí que le estuviese siendo infiel a Susy. Pero con Candy... Cada vez que hablo con ella, siento que lo soy.

—No hay nada de malo en que hables con ella.

—A veces me preocupa que Susana no me quiera y que no sepa cómo decírmelo. — Analizó la forma en que Jack se bebió el whisky—. Si ése fuera el caso me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Si lo supieses... no dejarías que me pusiera en ridículo.

—El amor es un extraño para mí. Aparte de mi madre, ninguna otra mujer se ha ganado nunca mi afecto.

—¿Ni siquiera Susy?

—Ella me gusta mucho, pero eso no es amor, ¿verdad?

Él estaba seguro de que Jack mentía. Era evidente que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se levantó.

—No, gustar no es lo mismo que amar.

Y tampoco lo era la lujuria. Y eso era lo que él sentía por Candy, una profunda y casi descontrolada lujuria.

Cuando volvió a casa, iba a irse directo a la biblioteca para servirse un poco más de whisky, esperaba que eso lo ayudase a dormir, pero su mirada se clavó en un sobre que esperaba sobre la bandejita de plata de la entrada. Reconocía perfectamente la caligrafía, aunque no era tan pulcra como de costumbre. No cabía duda de que era Candy invitándolo de nuevo a uno de sus estúpidos bailes.

Se preguntó si habría dejado la invitación allí antes o después de su encuentro a solas; se preguntó si esperaba que llevase a Susana. Suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Su última invitación sería otra de las muchas que no aceptaría.

* * *

"Del diario personal de Terrence Baker"

_Muy poca gente acudió al funeral del anciano conde. Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta del precio que había tenido que pagar por hacerse cargo de mí, por haber anunciado al mundo que yo, el sospechoso de haber asesinado a su segundo hijo, era su nieto. Una semana después de su muerte, asistí a un baile. Ya sabía que no era lo correcto, que cuando alguien estaba de luto no debía asistir a eventos alegres. Pero también sabía que se solía disculpar a los caballeros por no seguir a rajatabla las convenciones sociales._

_Además, tenía un motivo para ir precisamente a aquel baile: no quería que nadie tuviese la más mínima duda de que había ocupado mí puesto como nuevo conde de Grandchester. _

_Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche, pero en cuanto empecé a bajar la escalera, me arrepentí de haber acudido. Los invitados me miraban como si fuese una extraña criatura expuesta en una colección de animales salvajes y, al pensarlo, me empezó a doler la cabeza. Me moría por un vaso de whisky. Me moría por estar en el club Dodger. Las damas bajaban la vista ante mí, y los caballeros miraban a otro lado. Algunos incluso se apartaban a mi paso, como si temiesen que los contaminase con mi presencia. _

_Y entonces la vi. A ella._

_Encantadora, elegante y osada. No sólo me sostuvo la mirada, sino que me observó como si se sintiese tan fascinada por mí como yo lo estaba por ella. Durante un breve instante, pensé pedirle que me hiciese el honor de bailar conmigo, pero sabía que si lo hacía destruiría su reputación. Por primera vez en mi vida, aquella noche entendí los sacrificios que debía hacer si quería convertirme en un auténtico caballero. _

_Me retiré arrepentido y convencido de que jamás sabría lo que sentiría teniéndola entre mis brazos._

* * *

Candy no podía dormir y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo quedarse allí en la cama, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el dosel. Prefería hacer algo útil, así que se fue a la habitación de su padre y le dijo a la enfermera que se marchase a descansar un rato. Ella la despertaría cuando se quisiera retirar. Su padre parecía dormido, pero se sentía a gusto cogiéndole la mano. Aunque estuviese despierto tampoco le podría contar que había dejado que Terry la besara tres veces. Creía que los motivos que lo habían empujado a besarla habían sido: intimidación, distracción y frustración.

Pero los motivos de ella para besarlo, porque por mucho que se avergonzase al pensarlo le había devuelto el beso las tres veces, eran un misterio. Aquella noche se había apartado porque creía que le iban a fallar las piernas. En realidad, le hubiese gustado que él insistiera. Al pensarlo, recordó que Susana y el doctor Andrew estaban esperando que volviesen al comedor.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la mesa, Susana no la miró a los ojos. Se preguntó si habría algo en ellos o en sus labios hinchados que gritara lo que había pasado. No quería desear a Terrence, pero lo deseaba.

No debería haberle dejado la invitación, pero pensó que si podía bailar con él aunque fuera sólo una vez, se conformaría con poder recordar ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no creía que un baile pudiese ser ni mucho menos tan satisfactorio como uno de sus besos.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como él, papá —susurró—. A veces, pienso que me romperá el corazón. No lo hará a propósito, porque él no conoce mis sentimientos, pero lo hará de todos modos. —Le acarició la mano—. Supongo que tú amabas a mamá. Si es así, ¿cómo conseguiste superar perderla? Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a su compañía que no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir cuando no pueda verlo cada día, o, para ser más exactos, cada noche.

* * *

Candy pensó que sería divertido llevar a Whit, el hijo de Winnie, a la Gran Exposición. Ella también quiso ir con ellos. En realidad, había insistido mucho; estaba convencida de que la reputación de Candy quedaría arruinada si se dejaba ver en público sin carabina, y dado que Winnie estaba casada, ella podía cumplir esa función. Llegaron a Hyde Park poco después de desayunar y se pusieron en la cola. Era el día en que las entradas eran más baratas; sólo costaban un chelín, y había gente más bien corriente. El morado de Winnie en la barbilla ya casi había desaparecido, pero ella aún no quería encontrarse con nadie a quien pudiese conocer. Le pareció que sería menos probable que ocurriera si iban ese día.

El edificio de hierro y vidrio conocido como Palacio de Cristal era un increíble y enorme espacio que albergaba las más variopintas exposiciones, especialmente para un niño de cuatro años. Una asombrosa fuente de agua que había en el centro de la estructura había conseguido que Whit abriese los ojos como platos, y Candy había tenido que cogerlo con fuerza de la mano para impedir que trepase por ella. Ahora, tres horas después, el niño empezaba a estar aburrido y quejoso, porque se sentía cansado. Lo había llevado en brazos un rato con la esperanza de poder disfrutar un poco más de la exhibición antes de verse obligada a irse, pero estaba empezando a tener los brazos tan cansados como las piernas de Whit. Ya entendía por qué la reina había visitado la exposición cinco veces: era imposible verlo todo de una vez.

—Whit está comenzando a impacientarse. ¿Crees que sería mejor que nos fuésemos? — preguntó Winnie.

Pudo advertir la desilusión en su voz y se preguntó si lo que lamentaba su amiga era no poder seguir viendo la exposición o tener que volver a casa.

—¿Por qué no seguimos un poco más? Me encantaría ver el diamante de Koh-i-Noor.

—¿Crees que será tan espectacular como dicen?

—Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora lo ha sido.

—Incluso la gente —susurró Winnie—. ¿Alguna vez has visto tanta variedad de gente? Proceden de todas las partes del mundo. Cada vez que miro a mí alrededor... Oh, cielo santo.

Winnie palideció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy.

—Es lord Grandchester. Y se está acercando a nosotras. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Sabía que no debíamos hablar de él el otro día en el jardín de lady Charlotte.

Se dio la vuelta. Era cierto, eran él … y Susana. Era bastante evidente que se dirigían hacia ellas, como si formasen parte de la exposición. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante la expectativa. Allí estaba segura; rodeada de gente y con Winnie a su lado. Él no podría tentarla para que albergase malos pensamientos con un beso. Todo sería muy formal y correcto.

—Ignóralo —le ordenó Winnie clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

—No pienso desairarlo con un trato que no se ha merecido. —A pesar de sentir cómo Winnie clavaba en ella su horrorizada mirada, saludó al conde con una sonrisa y empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de comportarse para que su amiga no sospechase que eran algo más que conocidos. Se imaginaba que él dominaría perfectamente la situación.

—Lady Candice White, si no recuerdo mal —dijo perezosamente y con un aire burlón en los ojos que ella dudó que Winnie pudiese advertir, sospechaba que ésta le tenía tanto miedo a aquel hombre que no levantaría la vista más allá del pañuelo que él lucía en el cuello—. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un baile una vez, hace ya algunos años, pero creo que nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Yo soy Grandchester.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien aquel baile. Ya hace muchos años. Qué sorpresa verle hoy por aquí.

—Sé de buena tinta que sería una lástima perderse la Gran Exposición.

—Creo que hacía muchos años que querían traerla a la ciudad. —Se volvió hacia Winnie—. Duquesa, permítame que le presente a Terrence Baker, el conde de Grandchester.

Winnie seguía clavándole los dedos en el brazo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Él no había hecho nada que pudiese intimidarla.

—Milord —dijo Winnie con sequedad. Ella estaba segura de que él se había percatado de la rudeza de su tono, pero no parecía que eso lo preocupase.

—Su excelencia —respondió él—. Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Marlow. Una conocida.

—Sí, bastante conocida, estoy segura —espetó Winnie con arrogancia y recelo.

El conde entrecerró los ojos y Candy supo que se había ofendido. Una cosa era despreciarlo a él, pero despreciar a la mujer que amaba...

—¿Hace mucho que han llegado? —preguntó, intentando ocultar la descortesía de Winnie.

—No, no mucho. La señorita Marlow quería visitar la exposición entera y tener una visión global de todo lo que hay, pero yo preferiría una visita más detallada. ¿Qué cree usted que es mejor?

—Yo creo que es imposible verlo todo en una sola visita. Si se deciden a ir despacio podrán ver las cosas que elijan con más calma.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

Whit empezó a mecerse contra Candy y a golpearla con sus piernecitas en el trasero y las caderas.

—¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!

Ella lo dejó en el suelo: tenía los brazos agotados.

Terrence se agachó de inmediato frente a él.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Winnie resopló.

—El conde de Whitson —contestó Whit, adoptando el mismo tono arrogante del que su madre había hecho gala hacía sólo un momento. A pesar de lo joven que era, ya reconocía las diferencias de clase.

—¿Sabías que allí tienen limonada, pastelitos y caramelos? ¿Te gustaría comprar algo para ti y para tu mamá? —le preguntó él.

Whit asintió con entusiasmo olvidándose automáticamente de su cansancio.

—Enséñame la mano —le ordenó.

El niño lo hizo.

—Ciérrala. —Le demostró lo que quería decir enseñándole el puño cerrado. Luego chasqueó los dedos—. Ahora, ábrela.

Cuando el niño obedeció, abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la moneda de medio centavo que tenía en la mano. Winnie resopló de nuevo.

—Mmm, no estoy seguro de que vayas a tener suficiente con eso —dijo. Miró a Susana—. ¿Usted qué opina, señorita Marlow?

—Definitivamente no es suficiente. Debería tener por lo menos un chelín.

—Creo que tiene razón. —Volvió a mirar a Whit—. Cierra la mano con la moneda dentro y di: ¿por favor, señor, me puede dar un poco más?

El niño lo hizo.

El conde chasqueó los dedos. El pequeño abrió el puño y anunció sus ganancias a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Mira! ¡Un chelín!

Candy se dio cuenta de que no era el único que esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa. Su madre también sonreía. Parecía como si sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido como las monedas.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso, milord? —preguntó ella.

—Es magia.

—Bueno, sí, eso ya lo he visto, pero ¿cuál es el secreto?

—Me temo que no se lo puedo explicar. Arruinaría la diversión.

—Excelencia, ¿puedo llevar a su hijo a comprar unos refrescos? —preguntó Susana.

Winnie asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Iré con usted.

Candy observó cómo los tres se marchaban en dirección a la caseta de refrescos.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir con ellos.

—Probablemente —dijo el conde ofreciéndole el brazo. Hubiese sido de mala educación rechazarlo, así que apoyó la mano en él.

—Supongo que te darás cuenta del escándalo que supone que salgas con Susana sin llevar carabina.

—Cielo santo, Candy, hemos dormido juntos durante toda nuestra infancia, acurrucándonos el uno contra el otro. ¿De verdad crees que nuestra relación requiere una carabina?

A ella la asaltaron los celos cuando se los imaginó haciendo algo más que acurrucarse con inocencia.

—Las apariencias lo son todo.

—Me parece muy bien, pero ella tiene casi treinta años. ¿No es ésa la edad mágica en la que una mujer deja de necesitar que la vigilen?

—¿Tiene treinta años? No lo parece en absoluto. Aun así, al veros juntos en público, la gente asumirá que es tu amante.

—Jamás me he acostado con ella.

Candy se sorprendió de lo aliviada que se sentía al escuchar esa inapropiada confesión.

—¿Acaso vas a colgarte un cartel en la espalda donde lo expliques?

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió que hiciese algo con ella.

No se molestó en esconder que lo estaba impacientando.

—Di por hecho que tenías el suficiente sentido común como para saber que necesitabas una CA-RA-BI-NA-

—Entonces no hay otra salida. Tendremos que pasar el resto del día contigo y con la duquesa de Avendale que, como mujer casada, podrá hacer las veces de carabina para salvaguardar la reputación de Susana.

Ella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era aquélla alguna clase de estrategia para conseguir unirse a su grupo?

—Si no te conociese, pensaría que has organizado este encuentro a propósito y que has omitido la carabina deliberadamente para que me sienta obligada a proteger la reputación de ella.

—¿Acaso disfrutar de tu compañía me convierte en un sinvergüenza?

—Tú eres un sinvergüenza sencillamente porque lo eres.

—Supongo que eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero Susy aprende mediante la imitación. Me ha parecido que le iría muy bien poder observar cómo te comportas tú en público.

—Entonces, lo de hoy se convierte en una lección más, no en una salida para que podáis disfrutar de estar juntos. Eso arruina el propósito principal de la salida.

—¿Cómo puede arruinar el propósito principal si es algo que nos acerca un paso más a conseguir lo que los dos deseamos?

La atención de Catherine se centró en los enérgicos pasos que se acercaban. Era Whit, sujetando un caramelo.

* * *

—¿Señor, va a venir con nosotros?

—¿Te gustaría?

Candy estaba asombrada de la capacidad de Terry para entenderse con el niño.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un elefante?

Whit negó con la cabeza. El conde se enderezó, y le dio a Candy el sombrero y el bastón.

—¿Le importaría? - Ella los cogió.

—Vámonos, mi joven lord. —Se lo subió a los hombros y el niño se hinchó como un pavo mientras su caramelo se perdía en el espeso cabello de Terrence.

Cuando Winnie y Susana se unieron a ellos, echaron a andar todos juntos con él a la cabeza. Parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía, y si no era así, por lo menos había conseguido entretener a Whit, lo que permitió a la rubia disfrutar un poco más de la exposición.

O eso hubiese hecho si Terry no hubiese acaparado toda su atención.

Nunca se lo había podido imaginar con niños, pero ahora ya no se lo podría imaginar sin ellos. Se había comportado con Winnie como todo un caballero y había sido encantador con el pequeño. Ya le había dicho que sabía hacer trucos de magia con monedas, pero jamás se había imaginado que fuesen tan increíbles como el que acababa de presenciar. Su padre también sabía sacar una moneda de detrás de la oreja de una persona, pero lo que él había hecho requería unas manos muy hábiles.

Intentó no imaginar qué cosas maravillosas podrían hacer aquellas manos tan hábiles con los botones del corpiño de una dama o con los lazos de un corsé. Esas inapropiadas reflexiones le provocaron una oleada de calor que le subió al rostro.

Verlo de día le estaba permitiendo, literalmente, observarlo a una luz diferente. Y se daba cuenta de que aquello no estaba siendo muy bueno para su corazón: ahora deseaba algo que no podía tener.

La Gran Exposición era fascinante, pero palideció ante las caras de Candy, Susana y la duquesa cuando vieron el enorme diamante Koh-i-Noor. Estaba dentro de una urna y lo iluminaban desde fuera con ayuda de una lámpara de gas. Terry estaba tan interesado en la urna como en el propio diamante. Aun así, no le prestó atención durante mucho rato.

Tenía jaqueca casi desde que se había subido el niño a los hombros y la intensidad del dolor había tocado techo en la zona del elefante. Suponía que se debía a que Whit, llevado por su entusiasmo, lo había estado zarandeando y golpeando la cabeza. Pero pensaba aguantar el dolor, porque quería seguir observando a Candy y a Susana juntas. Hablaban y sonreían. Se preguntó cuándo él se casara con Susana si serían amigas y si podrían salir juntos de vez en cuando.

Le parecía muy interesante el contraste entre las tres mujeres. La duquesa de Avendale no dejaba de mirar alrededor ni un segundo, parecía temer que alguien fuese a atacarlos en cualquier momento. Pensó que tal vez no estuviese cómoda rodeada de tanta gente, pero sus reacciones recordaban más bien a las de una persona que está haciendo algo que se supone que no debe hacer y teme ser descubierta. Candy parecía no darse cuenta de que la estaban observando. Jim había estado allí hasta que Terry llegó con Susana. Entonces, él lo había sustituido. Querían descubrir quién estaba siguiendo a Candy, pero tal vez el hombre que lo hacía no se había podido pagar la entrada. Susana era más observadora, su mirada analizaba y evaluaba a la gente, buscaba un objetivo fácil casi de forma inconsciente. No es que fuese a aprovecharse de nadie. Dejó de robar cuando el anciano conde los apartó de las calles. Pero los hábitos adquiridos durante la niñez son difíciles de cambiar.

La atención de él seguía deslizándose hacia Candy y su encantadora sonrisa. Probablemente, nunca podría volver a pasar un día como aquél con ella. Su relación volvería a quedar confinada a las sombras.

Ése era el lugar al que pertenecían las personas como susana y como él, mientras que Candice White era una criatura de luz.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

Terry estaba sentado ante el escritorio de su despacho, con la lengua impregnada del sabor del whisky y los ojos clavados en la invitación que tenía delante.

Ya hacía más de una semana desde su visita a la Gran Exposición, una semana durante la cual candy parecía haberse distanciado de él. En el carruaje apenas hablaban ya. Sus encuentros no reflejaban incomodidad u hostilidad, pero él advertía que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Sospechaba que tenía mucho más que ver con el beso de la biblioteca que con el paseo por el Palacio de Cristal. Ella parecía muy cómoda en la exposición, probablemente porque agradecía estar rodeada de gente y la carencia de sombras.

Sabía que aquella noche no habría clase. Susana se había mostrado muy aliviada ante la perspectiva de una noche libre de enseñanzas. A aquellas alturas, ¿no debería estar más cómoda con la idea de convertirse en su esposa? Siempre se había imaginado una vida junto a ella, en aquella casa, compartiendo los pequeños y mundanos detalles de su día a día. Se los imaginaba con hijos. Se veía a sí mismo siendo, por fin, feliz.

Estaba cansado de estar solo, de pasar el rato con los amigos ante una mesa de juego, con la absoluta certeza de que ellos no estaban más cómodos en su mundo de lo que lo estaba él mismo.

Ninguno de ellos era como Candy, que se sentía a gusto en las cenas y los bailes, y había crecido acostumbrada a que la despertaran por las mañanas. Ellos no poseían su fría seguridad, no lo desafiaban a la menor oportunidad. Dejaron de considerarlo un igual el día en que se subió al pedestal de la nobleza. La incomodidad que los asaltaba cuando estaban con Terry era muy sutil pero real.

*Jack siempre le estaba recordando que no era el legítimo heredero.

*Jim siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, fuera la hora que fuese; era como si él tuviese derecho a incomodar a cualquiera para que cumpliesen sus deseos.

*Albert nunca dejaba de acudir cuando lo llamaba. Se ocupaba del problema y luego se iba. No se quedaba a tomar una copa con él, nunca le explicaba la carga que suponía para él ser dador de vida y muerte.

*Y Susana estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de convertirse en su mujer. El problema no era la intimidad que compartirían, sino las pequeñas luchas diarias a las que deberían enfrentarse juntos, los malditos bailes a los que deberían asistir.

Tenía la invitación de Candy delante, burlándose de él, de su vida, desafiándolo a dar la cara...

«¡Maldita sea!»

Se sirvió más whisky, se llevó el vaso a los labios, inspiró el dulce aroma del coraje... y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa. Cogió la invitación y deslizó los dedos por encima de las letras. ¿Se habría sentido incómoda al escribirla? ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de que acudiese? Se acordó de la noche en que jugaron a cartas.

«Es evidente, milord, que no sabías lo que estaba pensando.»

Pero sí sabía lo que pensaba cuando escribió su nombre en aquella elegante invitación: que no asistiría.

* * *

Desde un principio Candy ya sabía que Terry no asistiría al baile y, sin embargo, cuando la aguja del reloj empezó a acercarse a la medianoche, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Le resultaba muy difícil estar en aquel baile sin que se le notara lo mucho que despreciaba al anfitrión. Parecía tan agradable... Nadie veía al monstruo que habitaba bajo su piel.

Ni siquiera Winnie dejaba entrever nada. Estaba allí, manteniendo el tipo y fingiendo que todo era estupendo. A veces, estaba tan molesta con su amiga como lo estaba con Avendale. Pero sonrió, bromeó y flirteó con todos los caballeros que bailaron con ella sin dejar que ninguno se diese cuenta de que no era el hombre con quien tanto deseaba bailar. Quería estar entre los brazos de Grandchester aunque fuera sólo en una ocasión y mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus pies se deslizaban sobre la pista de baile. Por una vez, quería que la mirase como miraba a Susana. La intensa adoración que sentía por la joven era algo que toda mujer debería poder sentir por lo menos una vez en su vida.

Tal vez fuese un sinvergüenza con muchos defectos, pero poseía un corazón mucho más generoso que algunos de todos los hombres con los que había hablado aquella noche.

Echó una ojeada a su carnet de baile. Los tres próximos no los tenía comprometidos. Se sintió aliviada, empezaba a estar cansada de fingir que se divertía. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Winnie, demasiado preocupada de que Avendale encontrase algún fallo en la velada... Pero todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien. Incluso tenía la mano mucho mejor. El médico de su padre le había quitado los puntos. La cicatriz no era tan desagradable. Y como en público siempre llevaba guantes, muy poca gente llegaría a verla.

Agradeció ese pequeño descanso en su papel de anfitriona. Se estaba dirigiendo a las puertas que daban a la terraza, cuando Winnie la detuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A tomar un poco de aire. Esta fiesta es estupenda Winn.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho de los elogios de Avendale. Está muy contento de cómo está saliendo todo esta noche.

—Me alegro mucho, Winnie.

—Tengo que decirle que una gran parte del mérito es tuya.

—No, no lo hagas. Tú me ayudaste a planificarlo todo. Deja que piense que eres la única responsable. —«Si así resulta más sencillo vivir con él...», pensó. Apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga—. Ve a divertirte. Yo no tardaré.

Salió a la terraza. Gracias a las antorchas del jardín, podía ver a las muchas parejas que paseaban por los senderos del mismo. Ningún caballero la había llevado nunca a dar un paseo de ésos. Bueno, en cuanto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto. Terry había paseado con ella por un jardín la noche en que sellaron su acuerdo.

Se acercó a la parte más oscura de la terraza. Quería estar sola, quería...

—¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Casi se le paró el corazón al escuchar su voz. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí envuelto en sombras, como si de un ladrón se tratase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Me han invitado.

—No, quiero decir... ya sé que recibiste una invitación, pero no has entrado debidamente.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar por ese calvario cuando tú eres la única con quien quiero bailar? He supuesto que tarde o temprano saldrías, así que te estaba esperando.

A decir verdad, había estado a punto de rendirse. Había estado espiando discretamente por la ventana, la había estado observando. Estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido que resaltaba sus generosos pechos... La música se perdía en la noche, y por primera vez en su vida había deseado bailar con una mujer.

Era consciente de que ella lo estaba observando, que lo analizaba. Se había vestido para hacer una entrada convencional, pero cuando llegó, dejó de verle el sentido a estar en compañía de personas que no le caían bien. Lo único que quería era bailar con ella. Y ahora lo podría hacer.

—¿Has estado esperando en la oscuridad? —Ella miró al otro lado de la terraza—. ¿Espiando por la ventana como si fueses un voyeur?

—No seas exagerada. Sólo estaba esperando a que aparecieses y, por fin, mi paciencia ha sido recompensada. —La cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí—. Baila conmigo.

—Dios mío, eres un cobarde.

Fue como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Le soltó la mano.

—No seas ridícula.

—Entra por la puerta principal y baila conmigo en la pista de baile. Asiste a este baile como lo haría un caballero.

—¡Ya he asistido a un baile como lo haría un caballero! —susurró—. Ya sé lo que piensan de mí. Todos desviaron la vista... menos tú. Ellos creen que voy a secuestrar a sus hijos y a llevarme su alma.

—Porque no te conocen. No les has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que lo único que saben de ti es que eres el tipo que se queda con su dinero en el club Dodger. Es normal que estés rodeado de habladurías y especulaciones. Tu pasado lo garantiza. Mientras sigas actuando como un cobarde, mientras sigas escondiéndote...

—Yo no soy un cobarde —le espetó él. Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. ¿O necesitas que Susana esté a tu lado? ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando? ¿A tener una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte contigo para que te ayude a encontrar el valor que te falta para salir de las sombras? ¿Crees que así te resultará más fácil? ¿De verdad la vas a dejar entrar en la cueva del león sin asegurarte antes de que sea un lugar seguro?

—Tú no sabes nada sobre ese tema, no sabes lo que haré o dejaré de hacer.

Ella posó su mano, la mano que posiblemente le había salvado la vida, sobre la suya para ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo. Era su perdición. No quería su compasión, no quería su comprensión. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Es como beber whisky —le dijo lentamente—. El primer trago es amargo, el segundo lo es menos. Y al final acabas por apreciar su sabor.

—El whisky se lo puede beber uno solo en casa. Déjame bailar contigo aquí, en la intimidad del jardín.

Ella lo observó un momento mientras la música se apagaba y una nueva melodía se volvía a deslizar por el jardín.

—Bueno, si es así como lo quieres... —contestó con suavidad. Y él pudo ver en sus ojos y oír en su voz lo mucho que la decepcionaba darse cuenta de que él elegía el camino más fácil.

—Si entro por la puerta principal, no podré bailar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque arruinaría tu reputación.

—Tal vez al principio sea así, pero cuando lleguen a conocerte, creo poder asegurar que me acabarán mirando con mucho más respeto, incluso me tomarán por una visionaria.

—Tienes una extraña fe en mi capacidad para ganarme a esa gente.

—Sí. —Le tocó la mejilla con la mano enguantada—. Me ganaste a mí.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un intenso segundo y luego flaqueó: tuvo la sensación de haberle revelado demasiado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó él.

Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se fue. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desafiarlo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido...? Cuando volvía al salón de baile, se dio cuenta de que lo había presionado demasiado y que, al hacerlo, lo había alejado.

Debería haber aceptado aquel baile en el jardín con alegría, con gratitud... pero estaba cansada de que todo lo que tuviese que ver con él fuese a escondidas, como si su relación fuese vergonzosa. Incluso el encuentro en el Palacio de Cristal estuvo teñido de engaño. Fingieron no ser más que distantes conocidos. Lo peor era que ella se sentía como una tonta por seguir invitándolo a fiestas a las que él no tenía ninguna intención de acudir. Y, sin embargo, incluso en aquel momento, sabiendo que no iba a entrar por aquella puerta, seguía teniendo la esperanza de...

—Terrence Baker, conde de Grandchester.

El anuncio de su llegada resonó por la sala en medio de un tenso silencio, miró hacia la escalera; con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Y allí estaba, arrogante y orgulloso, con el desafío grabado en la mirada.

—Oh, santo cielo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?, —le preguntó Winnie, que de repente estaba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo—. Yo no le mandé ninguna invitación.

—Lo hice yo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Me tiene intrigada.

Lo observó mientras bajaba la escalera con aquel aire que ahora sabía que no era más que una pose. Creció aprendiendo a engañar, a actuar, pero no lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería, sólo se envolvía en él como si de una exquisita capa se tratase, con el propósito de protegerse. Había entrado para demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde.

Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable, tal como lo era la noche en que ella lo vio por primera vez. Merodeó por la sala de la misma forma que lo hizo en aquella ocasión. Desafiaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su derecho a estar allí, y ahora ella sabía que lo hacía porque era él mismo quien dudaba de ese derecho.

* * *

Terry quería, necesitaba que ellos aceptasen su posición en su mundo porque él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Mientras lo observaba, candy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, de algún modo, había llegado a preocuparse mucho por aquel hombre. No quería que nadie le hiciese daño. No quería que perdiese aquella pequeña parte de su alma a la que se aferraba.

—Como yo lo he invitado, iré a saludarlo —dijo. Y antes de que Winnie pudiese objetar nada, echó a andar en dirección a su invitado.

La música se había parado ante el anuncio de su llegada y aún no había vuelto a sonar. A medida que se adentraba en la sala, la gente se apartaba de su camino como si fuese un leproso. Candice sabía que él era consciente de todas las reacciones, de las miradas que se bajaban o desviaban, del miedo, de la preocupación. Y aun así, no se retiró. Siguió avanzando con la elegancia de un rey, mucho más digno de respeto que todos cuanto lo rodeaban.

Cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca, se detuvo. Si no lo conociese tan bien, no adivinaría lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer aquello: hasta la última gota de su orgullo. No era un hombre que se plegase a nadie y, sin embargo, por ella, casi lo estaba haciendo.

Así que le hizo una reverencia.

—Milord Grandchester, estamos encantados de que haya podido asistir esta noche.

Él le devolvió la reverencia.

—Lady Candice, me siento muy honrado de haber sido invitado.

—En este momento mi carnet de baile está libre, pero no es costumbre que una dama le pida a un caballero que baile con ella.

—Quizá un cobarde no lo preguntaría por temor a ser rechazado.

—Pero usted no es ningún cobarde, milord.

Ella observó cómo tragaba saliva.

—¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

—El honor es mío, milord.

Le acercó la mano y, cuando él se la cogió, ella hizo un gesto a la orquesta, que empezó a tocar un vals.

—Espero que no seamos los únicos que bailemos —murmuró él.

—No me importa lo que hagan los demás. Lo único que me importa es que estoy bailando contigo.

Entonces, él la cogió entre sus brazos y fue tal como lo había imaginado tantas veces. Sentía su fuerza y la calidez de su mirada. Lentamente, con cautela, otras parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile. Candy sospechaba que lo hacían para poder acercarse y saber qué estaría hablando lady Candice Whitey con el escandaloso conde Diablo.

—Mañana todo el mundo hablará de nosotros —dijo él en voz baja.

—Creo que empezarán esta misma noche.

—Y a ti te da igual.

—Absolutamente igual. He querido bailar contigo desde que te vi.

—Parecías tan joven e inocente aquella noche, vestida de blanco... ¿Quién iba a pensar que en el fondo eras un demonio?

Ella no estaba segura de si estaba intentando hacerle un cumplido o la estaba insultando, pero no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que parecía recordar tantos detalles de aquella noche como ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que llevaba puesto?

—Recuerdo hasta el último detalle. Llevabas lazos de color rosa en el pelo y perlas en el cuello.

—Las perlas eran de mi madre.

—Estabas rodeada de chicas y destacabas entre todas, no sólo por tu belleza, que desde luego era muy superior a la de ellas, sino porque no te dejaste acobardar. Nadie me ha desafiado como tú lo haces, Candice.

—Nadie me ha intrigado tanto como tú, milord.

Ella pensaba que estaban llevando el flirteo demasiado lejos, e inspiró con fuerza.

—Tengo mucho calor. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a la terraza? Allí el aire es más fresco.

—Como desees.

Candy apoyó el brazo sobre el suyo y avanzó por el salón con la cabeza bien alta. A su paso, fue viendo ojos que rápidamente miraban a otro lado o la observaban con disimulo mientras su reputación se destruía sin remedio. Su padre nunca lo sabría, pero cuando su hermano volviese, si es que volvía algún día, se pondría hecho una furia. Ya pensaría en cómo solucionar el problema cuando llegase el momento.

Cuando salieron, llevó a Terrence a un rincón de la terraza donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad pero siguieron estando a la vista. Su reputación ya estaba hecha añicos, pero intentaría conservar los pequeños trozos que pudiesen quedar de ella.

—He decidido que ya no quiero que mates a nadie. Sin embargo, me esforzaré el doble para convencer a Susana de que su sitio está a tu lado y que será muy feliz. Estoy convencida de que en realidad no necesita que le enseñe tantas cosas, sino sólo ser aceptada. Creo que cambiaré de estrategia y la iré introduciendo en este mundo poco a poco.

—¿Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato sin que yo cumpla la mía?

—Por extraño que parezca, tengo la sensación de que durante estas semanas nos hemos convertido en... amigos, por así decirlo, y me gustaría ayudarte a conseguir esposa por amistad. —A pesar del alto precio que supondría para ella, estaba convencida de que nunca se preocuparía tanto por un hombre como había llegado a preocuparse por él, que jamás respetaría a otro tanto como lo respetaba a él, que nunca se sentiría tan fascinada por nadie, tan impresionada por ningún otro caballero como lo estaba por él.

Y aunque su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer, mucho se temía que el suyo le pertenecía a él.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No es nada. Tal como señalaste tú mismo con tanto acierto la noche en que cerramos el trato, no hago mucho más que enseñarle a Susana a ser la anfitriona del té de la tarde.

—Al contrario. Bajo tu tutela está adquiriendo una confianza que no había demostrado nunca. Hasta tengo miedo de que se vuelva tan obstinada como tú.

—¿Quieres un perrito o una esposa? Con un perrito te aburrirías en seguida.

—¿Acaso crees que sabes lo que yo deseo en una mujer?

—Lo que creo es que puedo saber lo que mereces de una mujer. Tal como se ha demostrado esta noche, aún te quedan algunos obstáculos por superar, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo harás.

—Me recuerdas al anciano conde. Él jamás dudó de mí. Nunca acabé de entender qué veía en mí.

—Veía a su nieto.

* * *

"«Veía a su nieto.»"

Terry reflexionó sobre esas palabras mientras su carruaje lo llevaba de camino a su casa por las irregulares calles adoquinadas. Había estado deambulando por Londres sin rumbo fijo, con el objetivo de poner en orden sus ideas.

Había abandonado el baile poco después de que Candy y él volviesen al salón. No le parecía que hubiese motivo para quedarse. Sospechaba que ninguna otra dama bailaría con él, aunque, en realidad, él tampoco quería bailar con ninguna. Y no quería arruinar aún más la reputación de Candy pidiéndole un segundo vals. Ya la había puesto suficientemente en riesgo con un baile y un paseo por el jardín. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a jugarse tanto sólo por conseguir que lo aceptasen?

¿Amistad? Dios sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Daría incluso su vida. Ellos no habían arriesgado menos por él. Pero Candy... ¿qué ganaba ella? Si pasaba mucho más tiempo en su compañía, ningún hombre decente la querría como esposa.

Aquella noche había roto el acuerdo. Por algún motivo, había decidido que el tipo no merecía morir. Suponía que debería sentirse agradecido por no haberla arrastrado a su infierno acabando con la vida del caballero, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por su cambio de opinión. Ella no era ninguna cabeza hueca, y no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Si creía que alguien merecía morir, lo más probable es que así fuera. Y aún no había conseguido aclarar el asunto del hombre que la estaba siguiendo. Tenía que hablar con Jim, pero primero quería ver a Susana.

El carruaje se detuvo ante el club Dodger y, tras apearse, entró por la puerta delantera. Allí no sentía ni de lejos la tensión que había sentido en la residencia de los Avendale. Claro que aquélla era su casa, el lugar al que pertenecía.

Jack se le acercó.

—Terry...

Él levantó la mano.

—Ahora no.

Había ido allí con un propósito. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera y recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el despacho de Susana. Estaba muy dedicada a su trabajo, seguro que la encontraba allí. Llamó al marco de la puerta y ella levantó la vista. Le sonrió. Como de costumbre, su sonrisa le provocó una cálida sensación que nada más en el mundo conseguía producirle.

—¿Vas muy elegante?

—He asistido a un baile en casa de los Avendale —contestó él.

—No sabía que fueses a las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

—He pensado que ya era hora de que empezara a allanarnos el camino.

Ella bajó la vista y la paseó por los libros de contabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿asistiremos a muchos bailes?

—Creo que te gustarán. Hay mucha alegría y vestidos bonitos. También comida, bebida y gente.

—Sí, mucha gente a la que no conoceré.

—Los conocerás con el tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos bailar. —Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano—. Baila conmigo ahora.

Susana levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Es que estás loco?

—Es probable. Pero tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo.

—Pero no hay música...

—Puedo tararear.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de bailar con ella?

Susana se rió con dulzura y se levantó.

—Está bien. —Rodeó el escritorio—. Si no recuerdo mal, se supone que debo subirme a tus pies.

Él se rió. Así era como bailaba con el anciano conde, que le había dado de niña clases, muchas clases. ¿Por qué Susana fingía necesitar más? Estaba seguro de que no había olvidado todo lo que el hombre le había enseñado.

—Los movimientos son los mismos, pero ahora tienes que dejar los pies en el suelo. — Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el hombro, le sujetó la otra y apoyó la mano que le quedaba libre en su cintura.

Empezó a tararear el vals que había sonado mientras bailaba con Candy, moviéndose con Susana al ritmo de su terrible tarareo. No tenían mucho espacio, no podía deslizarse con ella por un gran salón, pero era suficiente. Su cuerpo no se tensaba al tenerla entre sus brazos, y su mente no se llenaba de imágenes eróticas. Se dijo que eso era porque, cuando la miraba, lo único que veía eran botones y tela. En cambio, cuando miraba a Candy aparecía ante sus ojos un retrato completamente distinto. Podía ver claramente la generosidad de sus pechos y la suave curva de su garganta, contemplar su sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaban sus ojos azules.

Dejó de bailar y, con sutileza, atrajo a Susana un poco hacia sí. La cogió de la barbilla como si estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento y la observó mientras ella abría un poco los ojos y se humedecía brevemente el labio inferior con la lengua. Terry sintió un placentero calor en las entrañas.

Inclinó la cabeza. Susana cerró los ojos y entonces él, muy, muy despacio, le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de alejarse.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Tampoco especialmente satisfactorio, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo y a medida que ella se fuese familiarizando con la naturaleza física de un hombre. Susana negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

—Te adoro.

—Lo sé.

Le deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Debería desear acercarse para besarla otra vez. Dios sabía que jamás se saciaba del sabor de Candy. Y, sin embargo, lo que acababa de hacer con Susana parecía tan... correcto.

Correcto. No apasionado, ni feroz, ni arrollador.

Civilizado. No bárbaro, ni animal, ni indómito.

Apropiado. No escandaloso, ni algo de lo que los demás fuesen a cuchichear, ni vergonzoso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el cejo con tanta fuerza que se iba a provocar una de sus jaquecas. Negó con la cabeza, la soltó y se alejó.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

Pero sí ocurría algo, porque estaba empezando a dudar del afecto que sentía por su amiga. Y eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

—¿Estaba Candy en el baile? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Has bailado con ella?

Él se volvió un poco.

—Sí.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No se había acostado con Candy. Sólo había sido un inocente baile. Aunque no lo había sentido como algo inocente.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

—Lo que llevan todas las damas, un vestido.

—Menos mal que no te dedicas a escribir sobre la alta sociedad. —volvió a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio—. Apuesto a que estaba guapísima.

—No pienso aceptar esa apuesta, ella siempre está guapa.

—¿Por qué no se habrá casado? ¿Tú qué crees?

—Porque es muy obstinada, orgullosa y le gusta demasiado discutir. Un hombre quiere paz en su hogar y a su lado nunca la tendría.

—Entonces, ¿crees que un matrimonio conmigo sería apacible?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres, paz?

—Quiero estar tranquilo.

—¿Crees que soy aburrida?

—Claro que no.

—A veces me parece... a veces temo serlo. Me siento cada día frente a estos números que parecen tan poco emocionantes...

—No hay nada poco emocionante en ti. Me muero de ganas de poder pasar más tiempo contigo. —Se sentó en el sillón del otro lado del escritorio—. Últimamente, parece que nunca estemos juntos.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Terry miró por encima del hombro y vio a Jim en el umbral.

—No pretendía interrumpir, pero Jack me ha dicho que no ha podido hablar antes contigo y creo que tengo aquí a alguien que te podría interesar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó él.

—El hombre que ha estado siguiendo a lady Candice.

A Terry casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. De repente, todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia.

—¿Dónde está?

Jim hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—En el despacho de Jack.

Terry salió a toda prisa del despacho de Susana sin mirar atrás.

* * *

—¿Cómo has dado con él?

—Esta mañana, lady Candice iba de un lado a otro como una loca para ultimar los detalles del baile de esta noche. —Jim entró en el despacho y señaló a un hombre magullado, de pelo negro, que esperaba sentado en un sillón arreglándose el ala del sombrero—. Aquí el señor Evans, que apenas era capaz de seguirla.

Por el aspecto del hombre, resultaba evidente que el corpulento lacayo de Jack había estado haciendo su trabajo. El sirviente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, discretamente, salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ha pasado algunas horas en el calabozo y ahora se muestra mucho más cooperativo —explicó Jim.

—Esto es abuso de poder. Yo no he hecho nada para que me encierren.

Terry se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio de Jack y observó al hombre.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Grandchester —escupió Evans.

—¿Sabes que he matado a un hombre?

—Yo también. No es algo tan difícil.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, querido amigo, es que le tengo mucho aprecio a lady Candice y no me gusta que la siga ningún tipejo como tú.

—Nunca le he hecho daño.

—Ése es el único motivo por el que sigues respirando. Quiero respuestas, y si no las consigo, yo no seré tan comprensivo como Scotland Yard. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

El otro tragó saliva y luego asintió. Era un matón del tres al cuarto y resultaba muy fácil poner en su sitio a los tipos como él.

—¿Por qué la seguías? —le preguntó.

—Me pagaron para que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién?

—Un caballero muy elegante.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé su nombre. Contrató a unos cuantos hombres.

—Contrató a unos cuantos hombres, ¿para qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para seguir a otras personas.

—Vamos, chico —intervino Jim, adoptando un tono autoritario—. Cuéntaselo todo a su señoría sin que te lo tenga que preguntar.

—¿A quiénes estabais siguiendo, exactamente? —preguntó nuevamente.

—A lady Candice, como ya he dicho —señaló a Jim con la barbilla—, a una duquesa y a usted.

—¿A qué duquesa?

—No lo sé, la seguía mi compañero. Sé que era la esposa del caballero. Creo que él pensaba que no se estaba portando bien.

—¿Por qué te pidió que siguieras a lady Candice?

—No lo sé. Sólo quería saber adónde iba, con quién quedaba y qué hacía. Yo se lo contaba. Básicamente cosas muy aburridas, compras y esas cosas.

—¿Lo ves?, —dijo Jim—. No soy el único que piensa que es aburrida.

Terry volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Su amigo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar señalarlo.

Terrence volvió a centrar su atención en Evans.

—¿Eras uno de los que me atacaron la otra noche?

El gorro del hombre casi se hizo trizas entre sus manos de tan fuerte como lo apretó. Eso era respuesta suficiente.

—¿Teníais órdenes de matarme?

El otro asintió con brusquedad.

—¿Y a lady Candice?

Evans levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

—No, lo juro. No sabíamos que estaba allí hasta que se bajó del carruaje. Yo no la seguía por las noches. Al ser una dama, supuse que estaría durmiendo.

—¿Se lo contaste a tu jefe?

El hombre negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Ya se enfadó lo suficiente cuando se enteró de que no habíamos conseguido acabar el trabajo. No quise más problemas.

—¿Dónde os reuníais?

—En ningún sitio en particular. Cuando era necesario él siempre nos encontraba.

—¿Y no sabes quién es?

—Lo siento, compañero.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sientes. —Terry reflexionó sobre la información que tenía. Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué quien fuera les habría pedido que siguieran a una duquesa? ¿Y a qué duquesa?—. La duquesa a la que seguíais... ¿alguna vez la has visto en compañía de lady Candice?

—Casi a diario. Están más unidas que dos guisantes en una vaina.

—¿No crees que eso era digno de mención?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Si estaban juntas, sólo era necesario que las siguiese uno de vosotros, pero si lo hacíais ambos, los dos cobrabais, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jim.

Evans suspiró y asintió como si fuese un niño al que han pillado robando una galleta. Pero Terry tenía otras preocupaciones. Se apartó del escritorio, se acercó a Jim y le dijo en voz baja:

—Candy pasa mucho tiempo con la duquesa de Avendale. ¿Tú la has visto con alguna otra duquesa?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Si la hubiese visto, ya te lo habría dicho.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría Avendale...?

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Jack entró con un trozo de papel.

—Acaba de llegar esto para ti.

Terry lo cogió. El sello estaba roto.

—Lo has leído.

—Tenía que saber si era tan urgente como afirmaba el hombre que lo ha traído.

Terry lo miró frunciendo el cejo y luego abrió la nota. Se le encogió el estómago.

_Te necesito en casa de los Avendale._

_Trae al doctor Graves._

_Rápido._

_C._

Dejó a Jim con Evans y se fue a toda prisa. Pasó un momento por casa de Albert para decirle que necesitaba sus servicios, y éste lo siguió con su propio carruaje para no tener que depender del transporte de él para volver. Susana también se les unió.

* * *

Terry no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero se imaginaba lo peor. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas cuando, al llegar, descubrió que era la duquesa y no Candy quien requería los servicios de Albert. Ahora estaba sentado al lado de ella en un banco que había junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la duquesa. Grandchester la vio sólo un segundo antes de que Albert hiciese salir a todo el mundo de la habitación excepto a Susana. De no haber sabido quién era, jamás hubiese reconocido a la duquesa.

—El hombre a quien querías que matase si no hubieses cambiado de opinión esta noche, era Avendale, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Candy asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Supongo que ésta no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

Había golpeado a su mujer y luego se había marchado. Sin duda debía de estar en el club Dodger. Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ésta ha sido la peor. Y es culpa mía. Se ha enfadado porque has venido a su casa. Debería haberlo imaginado. Es un maníaco controlador. Winnie tiene que informarle de todo lo que hace. Tu nombre no estaba en la lista de invitados, pero yo quería bailar contigo. He sido una estúpida y una egoísta. Tendría que haberte mentido y haberte dicho que me había arrebatado la virtud, así todo este asunto estaría ya resuelto.

—No es fácil vivir con una mentira, Candy. —Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Crees que es más fácil vivir sabiendo que eres la responsable de la muerte de tu amiga?

—Aún no está muerta. No pierdas tan pronto la esperanza. Albert es un gran médico.

—Avendale ya ha enterrado a dos esposas. Jamás me perdonaría que Winnie fuese la tercera. Y todo porque he sido una cobarde y he esperado. Deseaba acabar con todo esto cuanto antes, pero empecé a preguntarme cómo me sentiría una vez resuelto. Y mira lo que ha pasado.

—Candy, no es culpa tuya.

—Sí lo es. Ya te lo he explicado.

—¿Qué has hecho tú, cielo? Mandaste una invitación a una persona que él no esperaba ver en su casa. Yo maté a un hombre y nadie me pegó de ese modo. —La rodeó con el brazo, se la acercó y le besó la sien—. Es un castigo terrorífico para un delito tan pequeño.

Estar con Grandchester la hacía sentir mejor. Desde el momento en que la doncella de Winnie había aparecido llorando en su casa, y ella había imaginado lo peor, no había dudado en mandar a alguien a buscarlo. Lo cierto era que lo había hecho pensando más en sí misma que en su amiga. Sabía que se podría apoyar en su fortaleza, que en él encontraría consuelo.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que apuñalar a una persona para matarla? —preguntó.

—Si lo haces bien, con una basta. Pero utilizar un cuchillo es demasiado personal, cielo.

—Entonces es mejor una pistola.

—Sólo si eres buen tirador.

Se apartó un poco de él y, haciendo acopio de valor, dijo:

—¿Me enseñarías a disparar?

Él le cogió la mano, le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar y luego se lo deslizó por la palma. Fue un gesto tan cariñoso, tan tierno, tan reconfortante...

—Yo pensaba que eras una mala persona —dijo en voz baja.

—Casi un diablo, ¿verdad?

Ah sí, el conde Diablo. Ya no se acordaba de la última vez que lo había llamado así.

—¿Por qué mataste a aquel hombre?

—Porque le hizo daño a Susana.

Candy intentó calcular cuándo había sucedido.

—No debía de ser más que una niña.

—Así es. Y a pesar de la vida que le había tocado, hasta aquel momento era dulce e inocente.

—¿Has matado a alguien más?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿matarías a Avendale?

Él asintió una sola vez con brusquedad.

—¿Podrías vivir con ello?

Le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas con el pulgar y respondió:

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Me dijiste que te estaba pidiendo que renunciaras a lo poco que quedaba de tu alma.

—Queda muy poco de ella. No me resultará muy complicado renunciar a eso.

Pero ella temía que no fuese así y que aquello lo cambiase de manera irrevocable, convirtiéndolo en un hombre al que ya no pudiera amar. Oh, cielo santo, ¿cuándo se había enamorado de él? ¿Había sido en algún momento en concreto o quizá se trataba de una acumulación de varios?

—Me resultó mucho más sencillo pedirte esto cuando no te conocía —confesó.

—Y a mí me resulta más fácil hacerlo ahora que te conozco mejor.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Susana y un apenado doctor Albert salieron al pasillo. Candy se puso en pie, esperando lo peor.

—Se recuperará, pero necesitará muchos cuidados —anunció el médico—. Ha sufrido una terrible agresión.

Candy asintió. Winnie había estado un rato consciente y, durante el poco tiempo que había estado luchando contra el dolor, le había contado entre sollozos todas las atrocidades de que la había hecho víctima su marido: la había violado y la había golpeado... Se había propuesto destruir su alma. Candy temía que lo hubiese conseguido.

—Yo cuidaré de ella.

Grandchester se acercó.

—¿Puede viajar?

Albert abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No muy lejos.

—No tiene por qué ir muy lejos —susurró Terry—. Avendale ha hecho que siguieran a Candy. Él es quien está detrás del ataque que sufrimos la otra noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Jim ha atrapado a uno de los canallas que contrató para que te siguieran. Lo estábamos interrogando cuando llegó tu nota. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Avendale, pero no aquí, no en Londres; no sé de qué recursos dispone en la ciudad. Éste es mi plan: dejaremos que todo el mundo piense que nos llevamos a la duquesa a mi casa de campo. Candy, tú vendrás con nosotros. Tu residencia será el primer lugar donde acudirá Avendale cuando quiera buscar a su mujer.

—Pero mi padre...

—Estará vigilado. No le ocurrirá nada malo.

Estaba segura de ello.

—Pero en realidad —continuó—, tú te llevarás a las damas a tu casa, Albert, y así, junto con Candy podréis cuidar de la duquesa. Yo me iré a Heatherwood. Estoy seguro de que si dejamos las pistas adecuadas, Avendale me seguirá hasta allí. Y entonces podré acabar con todo este asunto.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Whit? —preguntó Candy.

Albert la miró.

—¿Quién es Whit?

—El heredero de Avendale —respondió Terry antes de que ella pudiese contestar—. Nos lo llevaremos también. Sugiero que nos demos prisa. Albert, ¿me ayudas a preparar a la duquesa para el viaje?

—Sí, claro.

—Candy, ocúpate tú del niño —dispuso Terry—. Recordad que queremos que parezca que nos vamos al campo.

Ella asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Buena chica —dijo Terry antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio de Winnie con el médico.

—Te ayudaré con el niño —se ofreció Susana—. Deberíamos ir comentando por toda la casa que nos vamos a Heatherwood.

Candy la cogió del brazo.

—Terry se va a enfrentar a Avendale él solo.

—Eso parece, sí.

—No puedo dejar que lo haga solo, Susana. Yo le he metido en todo este lío.

—No pondrá a otras personas en peligro. Él no hace así las cosas. Jamás dejará que vayas con él, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—No pienso darle alternativa. ¿Cuidarás de Winnie por mí?

—Candy...

—Le tengo mucho aprecio, Susana y no soy ninguna amenaza para ti. Sé que su corazón te pertenece, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que se enfrente a Avendale él solo. Ya sé que no podré hacer mucho más que estar a su lado, pero allí estaré, ¿me comprendes?

—¿Has pensado en cómo afectará toda esta locura a tu reputación? ¿En lo que podría decir la gente si viajas sola con él?

—¿Quién va a saber que me he ido si decimos que estoy contigo y con Winnie? Sus sirvientes no saben quién soy. Pensarán que soy alguna mujerzuela. Mi nombre no tiene por qué asociarse jamás al suyo. —Alargó el brazo y apretó la mano de ella—. ¿De verdad quieres que haga esto él solo?

—No, en realidad yo también había pensado acompañarlo. Pero tienes razón, es mejor que vayas tú. Yo cuidaré de Winnie y tú cuidarás de él. —Le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo gritar—. No lo dejes solo, especialmente por la noche. Hay algún motivo por el que no se siente bien en Heatherwood. Avendale no será el único demonio al que deba enfrentarse.

Candy detectó la complicidad en su tono y, en la comprensión de sus ojos, pudo ver que le estaba dando permiso para algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que estaban hablando. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, oyó cómo se abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ve a por Whit —dijo Susana—. Yo me iré con Albert para que todo esté preparado cuando Terry considere que es seguro llevar a la duquesa.

Asintió y recorrió el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del niño. Había mucho por hacer. Si querían que el plan funcionase, tenían que organizarlo todo antes de que Avendale volviese a casa. Se movieron muy de prisa. Candy fue en busca de la doncella de Winnie y le ordenó que preparase una pequeña bolsa de ropa para la duquesa, a la que se llevaban a recuperarse a la casa de campo de Grandchester. Luego, ella preparó una bolsa un poco más pequeña para Whit. Mientras los sirvientes transportaban el equipaje al coche de Terry, ella despertó al niño y lo llevó fuera. Cuando Terrence se reunió con ella, llevaba a Winnie en brazos, envuelta en mantas.

Ahora, estaba sobre su regazo y se esforzaba por amortiguar el traqueteo del carruaje para que ella no sufriese más de lo necesario. Winnie gemía de vez en cuando y Whit gimoteaba. Pararon en la residencia de Candy y ella cogió un vestido sencillo, un camisón y algo de ropa interior. Luego fue a ver a su padre. Estaba despierto o, por lo menos, tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Winnie está malherida. Se va al campo a recuperarse y yo me voy con ella. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Volveré dentro de unos días. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. No te vayas mientras yo esté fuera.

Dio instrucciones a sus sirvientes para que lo cuidasen aunque, a decir verdad, no las necesitaban. Ya llevaban más de un año haciéndolo. En ese momento, apartó un poco la cortina del carruaje y miró fuera. Observó las casas de los vecinos.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?

—Completamente.

El coche se detuvo con brusquedad. Cuando se abrió la puerta, el doctor estaba esperando justo delante. En cuanto Terry depositó a Winnie en sus brazos, se la llevó al interior de la casa. Entonces Susana se acercó para recoger a Whit.

Terry se dirigió a él.

—No tengas miedo. Ellos cuidarán de ti y tú cuidarás de tu mamá. ¿Me has entendido?

El niño asintió.

—Buen chico. —Lo acercó a la puerta y Susana lo cogió en brazos. Ésta miró a Candy, asintió de un modo casi imperceptible y se fue.

* * *

El lacayo le ofreció entonces la mano a ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero inspiró con fuerza y luego soltó el aire.

—Me voy contigo —le dijo.

—No digas tonterías —contestó él.

En respuesta, ella cogió el tirador de la puerta y la cerró de golpe, casi pillándole los dedos al lacayo. Se sentó bien y cruzó los brazos.

—No pienso dejar que te enfrentes a él tú solo.

—Cielo santo, ese hombre no va a estar precisamente de buen humor.

—No me importa.

—Voy a hacerle algunas cosas que no creo que apruebes.

—Después de ver lo que le ha hecho a mi amiga, ¿de verdad crees que hay algo que puedas hacerle que te vaya a reprochar?

—Tu reputación...

—Todos los sirvientes de Avendale creen que Winnie está con nosotros. Y doy por hecho que los de tu casa serán discretos. Así que el duque es el único que nos puede causar problemas, y tú te ocuparás de él.

—Debería cargarte sobre mi hombro...

—¿Y darme un beso en el trasero? No me asustas, lord Grandchester. No le harías daño a una mujer ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. No eres como Avendale, que pega a su mujer si no le gusta el color del vestido que lleva. No pienso quedarme aquí.

Él maldijo con profusión, pero le hizo una señal al lacayo y segundos después el carruaje se puso en marcha.

—Eres la mujer más irritante que he tenido el disgusto de conocer —gruñó. Luego se incorporó, le cogió las manos y le besó los nudillos—. Y la más valiente.

—Si fuese tan valiente, jamás te hubiese involucrado en esto.

Él se sentó a su lado y la acurrucó junto a él.

—Para empezar, tú no deberías haberte encargado de solucionar este asunto.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos para no perjudicar tu reputación.

—Lo único que me preocupa es acabar con Avendale. ¿Qué has pensado?

—Primero le pediré algunas explicaciones. Según lo que me diga, intentaré razonar con él.

—¿Y si se niega a hablar contigo o no está dispuesto a razonar?

—Heatherwood es un lugar muy grande. No sería raro que un hombre se perdiera allí y nunca se lo volviese a encontrar.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

La noche siguiente, varias horas después de anochecer, el carruaje se detuvo ante la ancestral residencia Grandchester.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó él.

—No me voy a dejar intimidar...

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Candice, ¿te fías de mí?

—¿Te fías tú de mí?

—Te confiaría mi vida —contestó Terry.

Oh, cielo santo, no esperaba que la cargase con esa responsabilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto?

—Creo que todo iría mejor entre nosotros si fueras tan amable de explicarme las cosas —dijo—. No pretendo poner dificultades, pero tampoco quiero que me mantengas al margen.

—Muy bien. Voy a pedirles a la mayoría de mis sirvientes que se vayan al pueblo. Por dos motivos: no quiero que corran peligro y así será más fácil preservar tu reputación. Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí oculta hasta que se hayan ido. Con nosotros sólo se quedarán el mayordomo y algunos lacayos.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Esperaré pacientemente como una buena chica.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Estoy seguro de que tú no has sido buena en toda tu vida.

Desapareció antes de que pudiese protestar por un juicio erróneo. Terry no había dejado que la viesen en ninguna de las posadas donde habían parado para cambiar los caballos y comprar provisiones. Siempre llevaba una gran cantidad de comida, para que así pareciese que viajaban varias personas. Si Avendale paraba en los mismos sitios que ellos y hacía preguntas, pensaría que Winnie viajaba en aquel carruaje, y también Whit. Se iba a poner muy furioso cuando descubriese que lo habían engañado.

Oyó relinchar caballos y ruido de ruedas de carro. Supuso que los sirvientes utilizarían cualquier medio a su alcance para trasladarse al pueblo más cercano. Candice no pretendía que se armase tanto alboroto, pero Terry tenía razón: así estarían más seguros.

Los minutos pasaron muy despacio. Al final, oyó ruido en la parte de atrás y se imaginó que un lacayo estaría bajando su equipaje y el de su señor. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terry. A ella le pareció percibir cierta burla en su voz.

—Sí, bastante bien.

Le ofreció la mano.

—Entonces, vamos.

Candy colocó la mano sobre la de él y sintió cómo sus fuertes dedos se cerraban sobre los suyos; eso disipó todas sus dudas y miedos. Terry había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que un tipo como Avendale. Juntos conseguirían que Winnie estuviese a salvo para siempre. Salió del carruaje. A pesar de que en la oscuridad sólo podía apreciar su silueta, bastó para que se diese cuenta de que la mansión era enorme. Apoyó la mano en el brazo de él y dejó que la acompañase mientras el lacayo los adelantaba con el equipaje.

—En circunstancias normales, los invitados duermen en el ala este y la familia en la oeste. Pero éstas distan mucho de ser circunstancias normales, así que le he pedido a mi lacayo que lleve tus cosas al dormitorio que está junto al mío. Te quiero cerca, sólo así podré garantizar tu seguridad. _Prometo no aprovecharme de la situación._

La última frase la dijo despacio, como lamentándolo. Candy no podía negar que se sintió un poco decepcionada.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que nunca haya pasado la noche en tu cama —contestó. Él dio un traspié y ella tuvo que ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio. Luego, dijo:

—Éste es un juego muy peligroso, lady Candice White.

Sí, y ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero no pensaba retirarse. Haría todo lo necesario para conseguir su fin.

—¿No crees que debería usar un nombre falso mientras esté aquí?

—¿Has pensado en algo?

Llegaron a los peldaños de entrada y empezaron a subir hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo te llamabas cuando eras niño? Me refiero a antes de que el conde de Grandcgester te encontrase —preguntó ella.

—Torrence Black. La mayoría de nosotros éramos huérfanos y no sabíamos cómo nos llamábamos. Pero Leagan insistía en cambiarnos el nombre a todos, incluso a aquellos que sí lo sabían. Cuando se empezaba a vivir con él, se iniciaba una vida completamente nueva. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

A ella no se le ocurría nada.

—Yo no soy especialmente buena en ninguna habilidad. ¿Tú qué sugieres?

—Heart. Porque ha sido tu generoso corazón lo que nos ha embarcado en esta aventura.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Así es como lo ves? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo una aventura?

—De momento sí.

Candy entró en el vestíbulo. El suelo de madera relucía, las mesas estaban decoradas con bustos y estatuas y había cuadros colgados en las paredes. Nadie salió a recibirlos.

—Les he dicho a los sirvientes que se han quedado que podían retirarse hasta que los necesite.

—Oh. Me lo podrías haber dicho, en lugar de seguirme la corriente con lo del nombre falso.

Él esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo uno va a necesitar un nombre falso.

—Creo que te estás burlando de mí.

Se puso serio.

—Yo nunca me burlaría de ti.

—¿No te preocupa nada lo que pueda suceder con Avendale?

—Aún tenemos un rato. No hay necesidad de inquietarse antes de que llegue el momento. Permíteme que te enseñe tu dormitorio.

Estaba donde le había dicho: justo al lado del suyo. Lo supo porque la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones estaba abierta y pudo ver al lacayo ordenando las cosas de él. Se preguntó si también habría ordenado las suyas.

—Supongo que no has dejado que se quedase ninguna mujer —comentó.

—No. Al sexo débil se lo llama así por un motivo. —Levantó un dedo—. Ya sé que tú eres una excepción. Si necesitas ayuda para quitarte la ropa —carraspeó—, haré lo que pueda.

—Podré sola. Cuando ha llegado la doncella de Winnie, yo ya estaba en la cama. — Levantó los brazos—. Como puedes ver, me he vestido con la máxima sencillez para poder ir lo más rápido posible.

—Si te apetece darte un baño, le pediré al lacayo que te suba agua caliente.

—Me encantaría bañarme antes de dormir —dijo ella—, pero ahora mismo debo confesar que estoy hambrienta.

—Me temo que también he dejado irse a la cocinera. ¿Te bastará con una tortilla?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro. Muchas gracias.

Terry sabía que tendría que haberse mostrado más firme. Haber insistido para que ella se quedase con Winnie, pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Tenía que admitir que había sentido cierto orgullo, inmerecido, por supuesto, al enseñarle varias habitaciones de la casa mientras la acompañaba a la cocina. El legado de los Grandchester era magnífico.

Y tampoco podía negar el placer que sentía cocinando para ella o lo mucho que le gustaba que lo observara desde la gran mesa en la que los sirvientes solían compartir sus rápidas comidas o alguna de sus sesiones de chismorreo. Había previsto enfrentarse al duque él solo. Tendría que convencer a candy de que se fuera, pero no tenía ninguna prisa.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará Avendale? —preguntó ella.

Él percibió la preocupación en su voz. No creía que estuviese asustada, pero tal vez albergase cierta aprensión. Sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo acercó.

—Bébetelo, te ayudará a relajarte.

Ella hizo lo que le decía sin protestar. La verdad era que no estaba tan tranquila como parecía.

—Aún tardará —le aseguró, mientras se acordaba de la última vez que le había preparado una tortilla—. He avisado a Jack. Se encargará de que no dejen de llenarle el vaso. Eso debería mantenerlo fuera de combate un día entero, y sospecho que tardará otro día más en armarse de valor para venir aquí.

Sirvió la tortilla en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Aún no eres capaz de preparar dos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Me temo que no.

Ella probó la tortilla mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—No estás preocupado en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—¿Por tener que enfrentarme a Avendale? No. Aunque me sentiría más cómodo si tú no estuvieses aquí.

—No podrás convencerme de que me vaya y no beberé tanto vino como para renunciar a mis convicciones.

—¿Alguna vez has bebido demasiado?

Candy asintió y lo miró con una pícara sonrisa.

—La noche anterior a la boda de Winnie con Avendale. Yo me quedé con ella y cogimos varias botellas de la bodega de su padre. Al día siguiente me encontraba fatal. Pensaba que vomitaría en mitad de la ceremonia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo he cruzado ese punto en muchas ocasiones. —Cortó un trozo de tortilla—. ¿Lo amaba?

—Creo que él la fascinaba. En realidad, si quiere puede ser bastante encantador. Al principio me dio motivos para pensar que yo le gustaba, pero luego cambió de parecer y centró su atención en Winnie.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le fue el apetito. Cuando pensaba en que a Avendale pudiese gustarle Candy...

—La noche posterior al baile al que tú asististe, dejó de visitarme. —Soltó una pequeña exclamación y abrió los ojos como platos—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que cambió de opinión porque no me acobardé cuando tú me miraste?

—Es probable.

—Yo diría que es mucho más que probable. No quería una mujer que pudiese plantarle cara. Parece que te debo más de lo que pensaba.

—No me debes nada, Candy.

—Eso no es lo que acordamos.

—Tal como dijiste en el baile, ya se puede decir que somos amigos. Así que, como amigo, te liberaré del problema de Avendale.

* * *

Una hora después, mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse en la bañera, Candy admitía para sí misma que había disfrutado mucho de la cena con Terry en la cocina. A medida que habían ido pasando los minutos, se había ido relajando, y no sólo gracias al vino, del que había bebido más de lo que pretendía, sino gracias a la habilidad de él para distraerla de lo que pronto deberían afrontar.

Habían estado hablando de temas intrascendentes: de la lluvia, que había empezado a caer mientras cenaban, de los lujosos muebles que según él tenía entendido pertenecían a su familia desde hacía tres generaciones, de los retratos, pintados por algunos de los artistas más famosos... Le había prometido enseñarle los jardines al día siguiente.

—Tendremos tiempo —había dicho.

Estaba muy contenta de haber ido con él, de poder disfrutar de aquel tiempo juntos. Sólo ellos dos. No dejaba de pensar en que Susana había dicho que era mejor que fuese ella quien lo acompañase y además la había animado a cuidarlo. No tenía ninguna duda de que él amaba a la joven, pero no tenía muy claro que Susana lo amase con la misma intensidad, con la intensidad con que lo amaba ella.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquélla. Cuando se enfrentaran a Avendale o éste se enfrentara a ellos y todo aquel asunto se resolviese, volverían a Londres. Su acuerdo finalizaría y el conde de Grandchester se convertiría en poco más que un nombre que escribiría en las invitaciones a sus bailes. Después de deslizarse por toda la pista de baile entre sus brazos, sabía sin duda alguna que había arruinado su reputación, incluso aunque nadie descubriese nunca que habían viajado juntos.

La primera noche, él le dijo que el precio que se pagaba por bailar con el diablo era residir en el infierno. Pues bien, ya había bailado con él, y si lo que la aguardaba era el infierno, quería mucho más que un baile.

Terry dormía en la habitación contigua. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Sin embargo, sabía que no iría a buscarla. Que no se aprovecharía de la cercanía. Era un sinvergüenza pero también un caballero. Era el hombre del que se había enamorado locamente. Y si sólo podía tener una noche con él, ella se encargaría de que le bastase para toda la vida.

* * *

Terry miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Hacía un rato que había salido de la bañera y llevaba sólo una bata de seda. Esperaba que el baño caliente lo ayudase a dormir, pero allí nunca dormía bien. Y, para empeorar las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar que Candy estaba en el dormitorio de al lado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando permitió que lo acompañara? No creía que ella corriese ningún peligro, estaba bastante seguro de que podría manejar a Avendale, pero había sido una imprudencia dejarla ir. Y mucho más si admitía la verdadera razón: quería tenerla cerca.

Ella había dicho que ya que lo había metido en aquella situación, quería enfrentarse a lo que fuera con él.

Ojala los motivos de él para tenerla allí fuesen tan desinteresados... Pero no, eran absolutamente egoístas. En cuanto se ocupase de Avendale, Candy se convertiría sólo en alguien a quien vería de vez en cuando en los bailes, si es que él y Susana llegaban a asistir a alguno. No la obligaría si seguía mostrándose reacia. Así que tal vez desapareciese de su vida por completo.

Esa reflexión lo cogió desprevenido.

No podía negar que se preocupaba por ella, que disfrutaba de su compañía. Admiraba su valentía, la lealtad que demostraba hacia su amiga. Admiraba el modo en que se ocupaba de sus obligaciones sin quejarse. Admiraba la curva de su garganta, la generosidad de sus labios...

Gruñó y apretó el marco de la ventana con los dedos. Sería capaz de arrojarse de arriba abajo antes que deshonrar a Susana llevándose a otra mujer a la cama ahora que le había pedido que se casara con él. Pero ella aún no era su esposa. Ni siquiera su prometida. Sólo era una mujer a la que adoraba, la mujer junto a la que siempre se había imaginado que pasaría sus días. Apoyó la frente en el marco. ¿Era la adoración lo mismo que el amor?

Hacía muchísimo más que conocía a Susana que a Candy y, sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de recordar la forma de sus labios, el tono de los mismos. ¿Eran rojo oscuro o rosa? Los de Candy eran tan rojos como una manzana recién caída del árbol. No tenía ningún sentido que pensara tanto en ella si Susana era la mujer con quien se quería casar.

Pero era a Candy a quien deseaba.

Y no sólo físicamente. Era la última persona con la que quería hablar cada noche, la única cuya sonrisa hacía que su corazón latiese un poco más de prisa. Era a ella a quien quería explorar, no sólo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, también todos los recovecos de su mente. Le fascinaba, lo tentaba, lo cautivaba como jamás nadie lo había fascinado, tentado o cautivado. Se dijo que era porque no la conocía tanto como a Susy y, no obstante, no tenía la sensación de que Candy fuese una desconocida. Nunca había tenido esa sensación. Desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel baile, hacía ya tantos años, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, pensó que si tuviese alma, habría encontrado en ella su alma gemela. Pero a él apenas le quedaba alma, y al cabo de poco, la habría perdido por completo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que después de aquello pudiese pedirle a Susana que se casara con él. Al igual que Candy, su amiga merecía un hombre mejor. Uno que no se rindiese con tanta facilidad a los deseos del diablo.

La puerta se abrió y, antes de darse la vuelta, ya sabía quién había entrado. Debía de haberle pedido que se fuera. Debería haber saltado por la ventana. Pero en cambio se quedó allí de pie y empezó a rezar para tener el valor de resistirse a lo que temía que ella le iba a proponer.

Descalza, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a él, que miraba por la ventana.

—No podía dormir. He pensado que tal vez tú tampoco pudieses. ¿Estás mirando si aparece Avendale?

—No, sólo estoy contemplando la lluvia. Nunca he dormido bien aquí, jamás me he sentido cómodo. Suelo padecer muchas jaquecas en esta casa.

—¿Te duele la cabeza ahora?

—Aún no.

—Pero te dolerá.

—Es lo más probable.

Ella también dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Le pareció mucho más fácil hablar mirando hacia afuera que mirándolo a él.

—Creo que no me casaré nunca —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé que soy obstinada y respondona y que, cuando buscan esposa, los hombres prefieren una mujer dócil. A mí no se me da bien eso.

—¿Tú crees?

Candy advirtió su tono humorístico.

—No te muestres condescendiente.

—Te ruego que me disculpes. Siempre he pensado que no hay que interrumpir cuando alguien está diciendo la verdad.

O pensaba ponérselo difícil o era demasiado obtuso para entender adónde quería llegar ella con aquello. Ladeó la cabeza para verlo y descubrió que la estaba mirando con ojos abrasadores, igual que aquella primera noche en el baile. La deseaba. Candy lo sabía con la misma seguridad que sabía que ella lo deseaba a él.

Parecía un caballero, pero en el fondo era un sinvergüenza y ahora ella dependía de eso. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la decepcionase.

—No quiero morir sin saber lo que es acostarse con un hombre...

—No vas a morir —gruñó él, furioso.

Se dio cuenta de que creía que se estaba refiriendo a una muerte inminente debido al encuentro con Avendale.

Candy pensó entonces que ésa era una posibilidad muy real y que teniéndolo en cuenta, su visita nocturna a su dormitorio le parecía aún más pertinente.

—No creo que vaya a morirme en seguida —explicó—. Sé que vencerás a Avendale. Estoy hablando de algo que ocurrirá dentro de muchos años y estoy hablando de esta noche. Quiero que mi primera vez sea con un hombre apasionado. Ya sé que amas a Susana, pero aún no estás comprometido, así que he pensado que quizá querrías... —Bajó la mirada—. Me gustas. No quiero estar sola esta noche.

Él le levantó la cara empujando suavemente su barbilla hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedo compartir la cama contigo sin poseerte, Candice. No soy un santo.

—Yo no quiero un santo. Siempre he pensado que si una mujer decide abandonar el buen camino y dejarse llevar por la perversión, disfrutará más acostándose con el diablo.

Él abrió la mano y le cubrió la mejilla.

—Piénsalo bien, Candy, porque una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

Y le desabrochó el camisón muy despacio, dejándolo resbalar por sus hombros. La tela se deslizó por su cuerpo desnudo y cayó al suelo: a Terry se le agitó la respiración y el deseo le oscureció los ojos.

Le enmarcó la cara con sus enormes manos. Candy ya conocía la fuerza de las mismas y el bienestar que podían proporcionar. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre sus mejillas con los pulgares y a acariciarle la comisura de los labios. Parecía estar evaluando si estaba preparada, como si no fuese suficiente que estuviese allí de pie, desnuda.

—No sé si alguna vez he conocido a una mujer tan guapa como tú, lady Candice White. Me llena de orgullo que me hayas venido a buscar esta noche.

—¿Tienes que hablar tanto?

Él le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cálida, que rebosaba comprensión. ¡Rayos, como le gustaba esta mujer!

—No tengo por qué hablar en absoluto.

Entonces posó los labios sobre los suyos y cualquier rastro de comportamiento civilizado desapareció en cuanto su lengua se deslizó en su boca. Un rugido retumbó en el pecho de él y ella le respondió con un gemido. La cogió por la nuca y hundió los dedos en su pelo mientras le giraba la cabeza para poder besarla con más intensidad; era como si fuese a devorarla, como si no pudiera saciarse.

Dios sabía que ella tampoco tenía nunca suficiente. Se acercó más a él y el espacio que los separaba desapareció. Con los dedos, empezó a buscar el nudo del cinturón de la bata; cuando lo encontró, batalló hasta desatárselo y abrírsela. Sin pensarlo y sin sentir vergüenza, presionó los pechos contra su torso desnudo. Su calor y su aterciopelada piel la hicieron sentir de maravilla. Sus pezones se endurecieron apelando al núcleo de su feminidad. Lo rodeó con los brazos para estrecharlo con más fuerza y deslizó las manos por su espalda.

La boca de Terry no se despegó de la suya ni un segundo.

Cuando se quitó la bata, Candy pudo sentir la rigidez de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Ya nada los separaba. Ella era plenamente consciente del calor que sentía en las entrañas. Duro. Caliente. Humedeciéndola.

Él dejó de besarla un momento.

—Creo que podría derramar mi semilla incluso antes de llegar a la cama.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Lo será —jadeó él—. No me cabe duda de que lo será.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. Ella le acarició los hombros y el pecho. Quería saber cómo se había hecho cada una de las cicatrices sobre las que posaba los labios y sobre las que deslizaba la lengua. Terry sólo tenía un poco de vello en el centro del pecho y ella jugueteó con él. Le besó el cuello, húmedo de sudor, le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo oyó gemir y se lo mordió con suavidad. Entonces, gruñó con más fuerza.

La acostó sobre la cama. Candy sintió las sábanas frías en su espalda debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo. La lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal y no podían abrir las ventanas. No cabía duda, aquella noche ardería en el infierno. Pero nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad.

Se apartó para que él pudiese tenderse a su lado, pero en vez de eso Terry se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a deslizarle las manos por los tobillos y las pantorrillas. Le besó los dedos de los pies, las rodillas, la cara interior de los muslos, el estómago... Fue colocándose sobre ella muy despacio hasta que levantó la cabeza y la miró. Candy pensó que debería sentir vergüenza por el descaro de sus ojos, pero lo único que sentía era alegría: se daba perfecta cuenta de que Terry la encontraba sumamente apetecible.

—Eres tan bonita —jadeó él—. Mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

—¿Has estado pensando en mí?

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa deliciosamente pícara y sensual.

—Oh, ya lo creo, Candy. Aquella noche, después del baile, te imaginé justo así, en mi cama, completamente desnuda. Y he estado obsesionado contigo desde entonces.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua no encontró resistencia: ella quería deleitarse en su boca tanto como él. El sabor del whisky la embriagaba y le evocaba la noche en la que casi lo pierde para siempre. La desesperación espoleó su pasión; anhelaba conocerlo de todas las formas en que una mujer puede conocer a un hombre.

Terry no sabía si alguna vez había tenido alguna compañera de cama que mostrase tanto entusiasmo como Candy. Lo tocaba por todas partes, nunca parecía tener suficiente. Y no sólo lo hacía con las manos, sino también con la boca, los labios... Besaba cada una de sus cicatrices con ternura, y luego deslizaba la lengua por su pecho como si fuese un gato y él la leche de su cuenco. Se debatía entre la timidez y el descaro. Buscaba su aprobación con la mirada y, cuando la conseguía, el deseo oscurecía sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una amante.

Terry era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un amante, pensó Candy mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, alternando la suavidad y la consideración con una actitud más agresiva y exigente. Ella lo había reprendido por hablar tanto y él había contestado que no tenía por qué hacerlo; pero lo hizo. Alimentaba su atrevimiento susurrándole al oído con la voz áspera: parecía que lo estuviesen estrangulando.

_Tócame aquí, y aquí y aquí._

_Cógeme con fuerza. Acaríciame despacio._

Y cuando a ella no le llegaban los dedos, ponía la mano sobre la suya y la guiaba, al mismo tiempo que la desafiaba a no apartar la mirada, a perderse en su ardiente pasión y en lo que Candy era capaz de hacerle. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. No era un amante silencioso y cada uno de los sonidos que emitía era música para los oídos de ella; escuchándolo, le apetecía darle más para poder recibir más.

Terry estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. El sudor era cosa de trabajadores, no de caballeros, pero Candy le besó el cuello de todos modos y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus labios. Luego notó cómo su propio pulso se aceleraba también cuando él hundió los dedos en su pelo y posó los labios sobre su boca. Candy no sabía qué era lo que había esperado de aquello en realidad. Suponía que algo rápido y doloroso, pero en cierto modo exquisito. Pero aquello era mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Era precioso, intenso y aterrador a un tiempo, y no sabía cómo conseguiría vivir sin ello cuando acabase.

Él la tocaba por todas partes. Deslizaba los dedos y la boca por su cuerpo con confianza. Parecía como si quisiera conservar en su memoria hasta el último centímetro de su piel; como si ella significase tanto para él como él significaba para ella. Descendió de nuevo hasta sus pies y esta vez, cuando volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta besándole en todo el cuerpo, se situó entre sus piernas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer esto sin hacerte daño —jadeó.

Candy se incorporó y le besó el pecho antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

—Sólo me lo harás si no acabamos lo que hemos empezado.

Notó cómo empujaba, cómo buscaba su entrada, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se la facilitaba. Observó la concentración en su rostro y casi se le escapó decirle que lo amaba... Y entonces llegó el dolor, agudo y rápido, y Terry rugió con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que también le había dolido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio en ellos pura satisfacción.

—Estás tan firme —jadeó—, tan caliente... Es maravilloso.

Entonces la besó; empezó a explorar la boca con su lengua mientras empujaba y movía las caderas. Candy no podía negar que le resultaba un poco molesto, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba sensaciones que la recorrían como ondas de placer.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más sudorosos y la piel de ella cada vez más caliente.

Terry le cogió las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, manteniéndoselas sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mecía contra ella y emitía sonoros gruñidos que retumbaban a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! —Candy jamás había experimentado nada parecido; tenía la sensación de que iba a partirla por la mitad.

Entonces llegó aquella maravillosa intensidad: se tensó alrededor de Terry y se dejó llevar por sus gemidos. Él se estremeció mientras el cuerpo de ella palpitaba. Ambos respiraban agitados. Al cabo de un momento, él le besó el hombro y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Candy no tuvo tiempo de sentir su ausencia, porque le deslizó el brazo por el cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí, apoyó la cabeza justo debajo de su hombro, el lugar perfecto para escuchar los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Y eso es lo que hizo, escuchar y sentir ese sonido mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry.

—Perfectamente. —Sin aliento, débil, con un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero perfectamente. Él se rió: una sonora y profunda risa de pura satisfacción.

—Me alegro.

Su respiración se fue normalizando. Candy levantó un poco la cabeza, y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Si no hubiese estado tan cansada, se hubiese sentido decepcionada de que su noche juntos ya hubiese acabado.

Sin embargo, le dio un beso en el pecho y también ella se quedó dormida. Terry se despertó sobresaltado. Por lo general, cuando iba al campo no dormía por culpa de las pesadillas. Allí siempre soñaba que lo perseguían y se tenía que esconder...

Pero lo que lo despertó esa vez no fue eso. Observó a la mujer que dormía sobre su pecho, con la mano cerrada apoyada en él. De no ser porque era virgen, habría creído que tenía tanta experiencia como cualquier cortesana. Aunque no lo sorprendía que no se hubiese mostrado tímida. Su Candy no lo era en absoluto.

«_Su Candy._» Ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no después de que abandonasen Heatherwood.

Fiel a la marca que lo identificaba como ladrón, estaba robando momentos con ella, momentos que legítimamente no le pertenecían. Debería haber opuesto más resistencia, pero no se arrepentía. Siempre se lo había imaginado. Y ahora por fin lo sabía: ella era increíble en todos los aspectos. Candy parpadeó, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tenía razón. Un diablo es mejor que un santo.

Terry se volvió hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas sobre la cama y él de lado junto a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has estado con un santo.

—Pero no creo que fuese capaz de darme tanto placer. —Le cogió la mano y le besó la cicatriz de la cara interior del pulgar—. Odio que te hicieran esto.

Él se la cogió a ella, se la abrió y observó la terrible cicatriz roja. Deslizó la lengua por encima y recordó que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

—Yo odio que te hicieran esto.

—Yo no. Si no me lo hubiesen hecho, ahora no estarías aquí, lamiéndome la palma.

—Pienso lamer la palma de tu mano y muchas otras cosas antes de que acabe la noche.

—Me parece que hablas mucho más en la cama que en cualquier otro sitio.

—En general no. —Hizo una mueca. Aquélla había sido una horrible manera de referirse a sus experiencias con otras mujeres, pero la verdad era que aquella noche había sido muy distinta a cualquiera de las otras que había pasado. Ella era excepcional. Estaba seguro de que jamás se saciaría de Candy.

Le cogió un pecho, deslizó la lengua sobre su pezón y se recreó observando cómo brillaba.

—No debería dolerte tanto la próxima vez.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? ¿Contigo, quiero decir?

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginársela con otro hombre, pero intentó que no se le notase. Entonces le sonrió y dijo:

—Si consigo salirme con la mía...

—Dime qué puedo hacer para hacerlo mejor.

—Si lo haces mejor, me moriré aquí mismo.

Candy sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la complacían.

—Sería una buena manera de morir, ¿no crees? —aventuró ella.

—Preferiría quedarme un poco más, si no te importa.

—Claro que no. En absoluto. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te doy placer.

—Lo haces. Mucho. Pero nunca me has parecido una mujer que necesitara cumplidos.

—Tanto si los necesita como si no, a una mujer siempre le gusta escucharlos. —Deslizó los dedos por su pecho—. Me gusta tocarte.

—A mí me gusta que me toques.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—Desearía que no hubieses tenido una vida tan dura.

—Hay muchos que la tuvieron mucho peor que yo. Algunos aún siguen sufriendo.

—¿Por eso estás luchando por la reforma del sistema penitenciario?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Lo haré cuando los demás nobles acepten mi petición. Pero ésta no es una conversación adecuada para una alcoba.

—Y entonces, ¿qué lo es?

—Esto. —Agachó la cabeza y la besó, deleitándose en el entusiasmo con que ella devolvía sus atenciones.

Candy conocía lo peor de su vida, y aun así había ido a buscarlo. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y aun así se había entregado a él. No había dudado, no lo había apartado de su lado porque temiese a su mundo o porque le preocupase no ser lo suficientemente buena.

Terry no quería que hubiese nadie más con ellos en la cama. Candy merecía ser la única que ocupara su mente, la única en quien pensara, la única a la que quisiera complacer.

Y es que en realidad era la única a la que quería complacer.

En ese momento no le importaba nadie más. Nada más. Ni siquiera el posible peligro que podía estar acercándose en aquel mismo instante. Tampoco los inocentes que necesitaban protección. Nada importaba salvo que ella estaba en su cama.

* * *

El almizclado olor a sexo se mezclaba con el aroma a rosas de ella. Terry inspiró con fuerza y se llenó los pulmones, para deleitarse en aquel perfume único que creaban juntos. Mientras la besaba con intensidad, deslizó la mano por su estómago para enredar los dedos en los rizos que anidaban entre sus muslos. Estaba húmeda y caliente, preparada para lo que él le iba a ofrecer. Luego le llevó la mano hasta la cadera y deslizó la boca por su cuello.

—Oh, , por favor no te pares —jadeó Candy. Terry le besó la oreja y jadeando, preguntó:

—¿Has fantaseado pensando en esto?

—Mucho más de lo que crees.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que debías imaginar?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese perdida en el éxtasis.

—Instinto, supongo. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

Mientras se reía, Terry la abrazó y se dio la vuelta, llevándola consigo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando aterrizó sobre su cuerpo. Quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de él y su gloriosa y abundante melena formó una cortina entre los dos. Él enredó los dedos en sus mechones, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con impaciencia, con apetito.

Le encantaba que ella no se guardase nada y que no fingiese timidez. No se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez. Y eso, por algún motivo, no lo sorprendía. Su querida y atrevida Candy estaba en la cama con él, con la misma actitud que demostró cuando le ganó a las cartas en aquella habitación trasera del club Dodger, con la misma actitud de cuando le salvó la vida en aquel callejón, y la misma que la llevó a su biblioteca en mitad de la noche para hacerle una atrevida proposición para proteger a su amiga.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, nunca había conocido a nadie que lo cautivase tanto. Jamás había conocido a nadie a quien deseara más. Ella apartó la boca de sus labios y lo miró, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Podemos hacerlo así?

—Podemos hacerlo como tú quieras.

Candy le deslizó las manos por el torso. Él le cogió los pechos y se deleitó con su peso en las manos. No había nada en su persona que él no adorase. Entonces, ella se levantó un poco y agarró su miembro con la mano. Terry gimió ante la expectativa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Candy.

—Claro que no.

Cuando ella se deslizó hacia abajo, envolviéndolo en su sedosa humedad, a él casi se le escapó la semilla en ese mismo momento. Pero apretó los dientes y luchó por mantener el control. Pasó las manos por su esbelta espalda, las bajó hasta sus pechos y empezó a masajeárselos. Candy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Y luego empezó a moverse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Terry pensó que se moriría de tanto contenerse, pero no pensaba ceder a su propio placer antes de que ella alcanzase el suyo. En su interior se sentía tan bien... La pasión de ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Se mecía sobre él y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Terry se balanceó mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante. Candy le clavaba los dedos en los hombros y él la cogía de las caderas: los dos parecían agarrarse a la vida.

Jamás había experimentado nada tan intenso, pero tenía que aguantar. Por ella, por ella... Pero su cuerpo no colaboraba. Se arqueó debajo de ella, su profundo y salvaje gemido arrancó a Candy un grito de satisfacción. Estaba echada hacia atrás, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de asombro y sorpresa. Terry se estremeció al notar cómo el placer la recorría.

Ella perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre su pecho, completamente agotada. Él no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado energías para abrazarla, pero quería estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre. Si muriese en aquel preciso momento, moriría feliz.

Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado tal paz, tal alegría. Volvió a pensar que con Candy le bastaría. Pero mientras la abrazaba y escuchaba su respiración, temió que nunca pudiese saciarse de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana salieron de la casa para dar un paseo: Terry llevaba una cesta de picnic y ella una manta. Candy se había llevado muy poca ropa, y para salir al campo se había tenido que poner un vestido de doncella que Terry había encontrado en las habitaciones del servicio. No se ajustaba nada a su cuerpo, pero por una parte le gustaba más que sus vestidos habituales. Estaba sorprendida de estar tan relajada, sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Aquella mañana, tras otra sesión de amor apasionado, Terry había intentado convencerla de que se fuese al pueblo y lo esperase allí, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. No estaba dispuesta a retirarse. Él calculaba que aún faltaba más o menos un día, tal vez más, para que Avendale apareciese. Candy no estaba segura de que llegase a hacerlo. Pero estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de ir de picnic con Terry.

Anduvieron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a un estanque. Mientras él tendía la manta, ella le preguntó:

—¿Hay peces aquí?

Terry se detuvo, la miró y luego miró el agua.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Nunca has venido a pescar?

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no. No.

—¿Tienes jaqueca?

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Sólo un poco. Pronto se me pasará.

—Me pregunto qué será lo que te la provoca.

—La gente sufre jaquecas continuamente. No es nada raro.

—Yo no las tengo nunca.

—Pues eres muy afortunada.

La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse en la manta. Ella miró a su alrededor.

—¿No crees que deberíamos estar más alerta?

—Ya lo estaremos esta noche. Tengo varios hombres vigilando las carreteras. Imaginemos que no pasa nada sólo algunas horas más.

Sirvió un poco de vino para cada uno y sacó un trozo de queso de la cesta. Ella bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿Quieres escuchar una tontería?

Él se le acercó a Candy y le dio un beso.

—No creo que nada de lo que digas sea una tontería.

—Quizá sólo sean ilusiones mías, pero no creo que a Susana le parezca mal lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—No tengo ninguna intención de contárselo.

—No, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Sólo te lo comento por algo que me dijo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Cuando le dije que no quería que te enfrentases solo a Avendale, me animó a venir contigo. Incluso añadió que no debía dejarte por las noches. Creo que me estaba dando permiso. —Al decirlo en voz alta, sonaba incluso más absurdo de lo que se lo había parecido cuando sólo era una idea a la que daba vueltas en su cabeza—. Suena un poco ridículo, ¿no? Si fueras mío, estoy segura de que nunca le daría a otra mujer... —Se calló y miró a su alrededor—. Me estoy metiendo en un pozo bastante profundo, ¿verdad?

—¿Te sientes culpable por lo que ha sucedido anoche? —preguntó él.

—Ya sé que es extraño, pero no. ¿Y tú?

—Sé que debería, pero no. Supongo que es porque ella aún no me considera suyo. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que para ella sólo soy uno de los chicos de Leagan y de que tú tenías razón en lo que dijiste. Tengo que pasar más tiempo a su lado. Me temo que nuestros sentimientos están basados en nuestra infancia y no en nuestra madurez.

Oh sí, el pozo en que se había metido era monstruosamente profundo. Tan profundo como para ahogarse en él. Ojala se hubiese guardado sus pensamientos.

—¿Si te pregunto por tu niñez me dirás que no es la mejor conversación para un picnic?

Él sonrió. A ella le encantaba verlo con aquel aire tan despreocupado. Suponía que no debía de disfrutar de muchos momentos como ése y se deleitaba con cada uno de los que compartían. Él se tumbó a su lado, se apoyó en un codo y la observó un momento antes de preguntarle:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Estaba aturdida y... ¡maldita fuera!, no se le ocurría ni una sola pregunta. O no se le ocurría ninguna que no pudiese estropear el buen humor de él. Pero había tantas cosas que quería saber...

—Tú mataste a George Langdon.

Él hizo girar el vino dentro de la copa, bebió un sorbo y asintió.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo apuñalé.

—¿Cómo supieron que habías sido tú?

—Había un testigo.

—¿Me vas a obligar a hacer todas las preguntas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia?

—No es una historia bonita.

Ella alargó el brazo y le rozó la cicatriz del dedo.

—Nada de lo que me digas podrá cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti.

—Pero lo que pasó no me atañe sólo a mí.

—Por favor. Ya sé que le mataste por Susana, así que sé que algo terrible tuvo que sucederle. Ya me imagino qué pudo ser.

—Pero no creo que puedas imaginarte lo brutal que fue. —Bebió otro sorbo, como si lo necesitara para tener el valor suficiente—. Algunos hombres prefieren estar con mujeres vírgenes. Así les es más difícil contraer enfermedades venéreas. Y las niñas suelen ser vírgenes. Hay hombres que raptan a las niñas de la calle y las llevan a un burdel; una vez allí, las atan a la cama para que les resulte más sencillo arrebatarles la virginidad.

—¿Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—George Langdon no la ató porque prefería que las chicas se resistieran. Y ella se resistió. Nosotros, Jack, Jim y yo, sabíamos dónde estaba, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Cuando la encontramos estaba herida y no dejaba de sangrar. Yo la llevé en brazos hasta casa de Leagan. No derramó ni una lágrima. Siempre he pensado que debería haber llorado, pero no lo hizo.

Candy deseó no haberle pedido que le contase los detalles, pero ahora que los sabía, le entendía mucho mejor; y no sólo a él, sino también su relación con los demás. El vínculo tan intenso que tenían.

—¿Cómo identificaste al culpable?

—Cuando se recuperó, Jack y yo la volvimos a llevar al burdel. Nos escondimos en la calle y observamos a los que entraban y salían. Jack sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, pero Susana pensaba que sólo íbamos a darle una paliza al hombre. Cuando ella señaló, yo hice lo que había planeado. Crucé la calle y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, le clavé el cuchillo. Por desgracia, ya había llamado y la madame salió a abrir. Me vio y gritó, y el destino quiso que hubiese un maldito policía justo en la esquina.

"Ni siquiera intenté huir. Poco después, Jim averiguó que Langdon iba cada miércoles al burdel en busca de una virgen. Pero sus pecados no eran tan graves como los míos porque él era un noble, así que lo que me esperaba a mí era mucho peor".

—Se merecía lo que le hiciste.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre lo he creído. Ahora ya conoces mi sórdido pasado. Cuando el anciano conde llegó a Scotland Yard para enfrentarse al chico que había matado a su hijo, decidió que yo era su nieto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mis ojos. Todos los miembros de la familia los tienen de este color.

—Es verdad. Conozco a Marcus Langdon y los tiene como tú.

—Sí.

—Pero seguro que hubo algún otro motivo.

—Me hizo preguntas. «¿Recuerdas a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro?» «Oh, sí señor, lo recuerdo.» «¿Tu padre?» «Oh, sí, señor.» Me cogió de la mano. —negó con la cabeza—. En realidad me lo puso muy fácil.

—No recordabas nada de eso.

—Claro que no. —Se empezó a frotar la frente.

—¿Tienes jaqueca?

—Sí, creo que son las flores de este sitio. El olor es demasiado intenso.

—Ven, apoya la cabeza en mi regazo.

Él no vaciló. Se acercó a ella e hizo lo que le decía. Candy empezó a masajearle las sienes y él emitió un suave ronroneo.

—Casi podría decir que vale la pena tener estos dolores para gozar de tus tiernos cuidados.

—Tus jaquecas me preocupan.

—Hace años que las tengo. Aparecen y desaparecen. No tienen ninguna importancia. Si se tratara de algo grave, ya estaría muerto.

Ella le sonrió mientras observaba su rostro y deslizaba los dedos por encima de su nariz.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí?

—Me metí en una pelea. En la cárcel no separan a los niños de los adultos, así que estábamos a merced de los peores delincuentes de la sociedad. Algunos de los presos merecen sobradamente estar allí. Pero ahora sí te digo que ésta no es una conversación agradable para un picnic. Háblame de tu hermano.

—¿De Stear?

—¿Acaso tienes otro?

Ella se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz. Luego siguió masajeándole las sienes.

—No que yo sepa. Ya te lo dije. Él y mi padre se pelearon, pero no sé por qué.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—No muy bien. Cada día se lo ve más pálido y delgado. No puede hablar, no puede decirme lo que quiere. Yo quería sacarlo un ratito al jardín, pero su médico no está de acuerdo.

—Si le diesen a elegir entre pasar sus últimos días postrado en una cama o en un jardín, estoy convencido de que cualquier hombre inglés elegiría el jardín.

—¿Crees que debería ignorar los consejos del médico?

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que tu corazón te diga que es lo correcto.

Ella le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Gracias.

Terry se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y cubrió su boca con la suya; la besó con apetito al tiempo que la acostaba sobre la manta. Dirigió sus manos a las piernas de ella y lentamente le fue subiendo el vestido, se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel. Por su parte, Candy comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, tocarlo, sentir su piel era una droga que la consumía. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a masajear el centro de su feminidad.

—Oh Terry… no… no

—¡Shhhh!

—Por favor… ¡aaaahg! No pares… Oh

No creí aguantar más, necesitaba tomarla ahora, abandonó su trabajo para desabrocharse lo suficiente sus pantalones. Lo haría así, con el vestido de ella puesto, y con sus pantalones a la mitad. Candy al sentirse privada de las manos de Terry abrió los ojos y solo pudo sonreír. Estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido cuando en un segundo él ya estaba entrando en ella. Lo recibió gustosa y gimió. Aquello era el paraíso. Los embates de él eran una tortura: lentos y rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su liberación él se detuvo.

—¿Pero qué…

—Arriba… tú…. Ahora

En cuanto Candy se deslizó sobre él estuvo a punto de colapsar, si una vez había podido soportarlo, entonces lo haría una vez más. Movía sus caderas al compás de ella, sus manos se dirigieron a los pechos de Candy, los tocó por encima de la tela y aun así pudo sentir lo duro que estaban sus pezones. Siguieron moviéndose y cuando creyó que ya no podía prolongarlo más, el grito de Candy le dio el permiso para derramarse en ella.

Candy se recostó en su pecho, Terry la abrazó y la besó nuevamente. Sabía a vino. Candy pensó que jamás volvería a beber vino sin pensar en él. Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo y se lo imaginó correteando por las lúgubres calles de Londres siendo sólo un niño; supuso que entonces debía de ir muy despeinado.

A lo lejos se oía el mar y pensó que si caminaban un poco más, llegarían a los acantilados. Se separó ligeramente de él.

—¿No hay ningún retrato de cuando eras niño?

—No.

A veces resultaba muy difícil sacarle información. No porque fuese obstinado, que lo era, sino porque cuando ella lo miraba, veía al conde de Grandchester, en cambio cuando él se miraba al espejo veía un impostor.

—¿Hay algún retrato del nieto del conde anterior a tu llegada?

Él le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa. Y comenzó a componerse la ropa, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Estás intentando encontrar algo en mí que no existe.

—Entonces hay uno.

—Sí, en la estancia que el anciano llamaba el Salón de la Condesa.

—¿Me lo enseñarás?

—Candy...

—Por favor. No intento demostrar que seas Grandchester, de verdad. Pero el conde debió de ver algo en ti, y si me enseñas el retrato, podré imaginar mejor cómo eras de niño.

—¿Para qué quieres...?

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Terry arqueó una ceja y Candy se echó a reír al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Supongo que sí.

Él la besó en la frente, en la nariz y en la barbilla.

—Pero no me has pedido nada que no esté dispuesto a concederte.

A ella le encantaba esa faceta. Adoraba esos momentos en que no se mostraba sombrío y meditabundo, cuando bromeaba, cuando la hacía sentir tan feliz de estar con él. Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Luego recogieron las cosas del picnic.

—No puedo creer que me hayas echo el amor al aire libre

—Era una de mis tantas fantasías

—¿Fantaseabas conmigo?

—Es lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí, ¿acaso tú no lo hacías?

—Claro que no

—Tú y yo sabemos que es mentira pequeña, no creo que nunca tuvieras fantasías conmigo… soy irresistible

Candy soltó una carcajada y él se le unió. El viento empezó a soplar y las hojas de los árboles susurraron. Candy miró en dirección a la carretera, tuvo un presentimiento y se estremeció. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo de su inquietud: quizá fuese porque lo habían hecho y alguien los había visto o tal vez porque iba a ver al verdadero conde de Grandchester, pero tal vez el motivo fuese más siniestro.

* * *

Terry sólo había entrado una vez en aquella estancia y la visita le había provocado un atroz dolor de cabeza.

El anciano conde lo llevó allí para enseñarle el retrato y explicarle que su mujer había muerto de pena en aquel salón a consecuencia de la pérdida de su hijo y de su nieto. Por aquel entonces allí flotaba un intenso olor a flores que, sin lugar a dudas, se debían de poner en recuerdo de la condesa. Terry atribuyó su dolor de cabeza a aquella fragancia floral.

Ahora, la sala olía a cera para muebles y, no obstante, mientras observaba a Candy también empezó a tener jaqueca. Ella pasaba los dedos por los rasgos del niño que aparecía en el retrato, sin llegar a tocar el lienzo. Luego dio un paso atrás.

—Parecen una familia muy feliz.

—El conde creía que lo eran.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejarte crecer el bigote?

—¿Como el hombre del retrato? No. —Nada de lo que hiciese conseguiría que se pareciera a él.

—Yo veo algún parecido...

—Candice.

—Ya sé que no crees que seas Grandchester, pero hay parecidos. El pelo, los ojos... incluso me atrevería a decir que la barbilla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tenías, tenía él, cuando le hicieron este retrato? —le preguntó.

—Seis. Lo acabaron justo antes de que asesinaran a sus padres.

—¿Por qué los asesinarían?

Terry no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Supongo que para robarles.

—Pero y el niño..., ¿qué le sucedió a él?

—Lo vendieron. Se lo llevaron en algún barco. Tal vez muriese en otro país. No hay forma de saberlo.

—Es todo tan raro... Y, sin embargo, parece posible que puedas ser...

—Candy, tal como has dicho, eran una familia feliz. ¿Por qué no iba a recordar eso? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de él, o de ella? Tú eras muy joven cuando murió tu madre, ¿acaso no la recuerdas?

Ella suspiró y miró al suelo.

—La recuerdo. Vagamente. —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Estupendo. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se apretó las sienes para intentar aliviar el dolor que había aparecido sin avisar—. Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos.

—¿Puedo ver el resto de la casa?

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero prefiero que no salgas. Avendale podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No saldré de la casa.

Terry se acercó a ella y le deslizó el pulgar por los labios. Quería llevársela a su dormitorio, pasar hasta el último de los segundos que les quedaban juntos haciéndole el amor. La verdad era que ya no tenía claro cómo definir su relación.

Candy le había pedido una noche entre sus brazos. ¿Habría sido suficiente para ella? Desde luego, para él no, pero no sería correcto que le pidiese más cuando no estaba en disposición de quedarse a su lado para siempre. No era correcto cuando Susana...

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Te veré para cenar.

Y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, rezando para que Avendale apareciese antes de que se volviese loco de deseo.

* * *

Al anochecer empezó a llover, el viento ululaba en los páramos y los truenos resonaban en la lejanía. Terry miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca, con la cadera apoyada en el alféizar. Observaba la vasta extensión de tierra oscura que se extendía ante él y cómo relucía iluminada por los relámpagos.

Candy estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con un libro en el regazo. Ya había leído el mismo pasaje tres veces y aún no tenía claro lo que Jane Austen intentaba decir. No es que fuera especialmente complicado, pero ella no podía concentrarse.

—He estado pensando una cosa que me dijiste una vez —dijo en voz baja.

Ella agradeció la conversación y cerró el libro.

—¿Qué te dije?

—Dijiste que el primer conde de Grandchester se había ganado el derecho a legar sus propiedades y su título a sus herederos.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo...

Él dio la espalda a la ventana.

—Cuando volvamos a Londres, compareceré ante la Cámara de los Lores y renunciaré al título.

Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire y se levantó muy despacio.

—¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Porque estoy cansado de vivir una mentira. Porque hubo un tiempo en que no apreciaba lo que me habían concedido. Sólo veía mi vida, no el legado que hay tras el título. Todo eso le pertenece legítimamente a Marcus Langdon, y me ocuparé de que así sea.

Ella veía tantos problemas y dificultades en ese plan que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Te ahorcarán por el asesinato.

—Lo dudo. La mujer que presenció mi crimen murió hace varios años. ¿Qué pruebas tienen? Además, me puedo pagar el mejor abogado de toda Inglaterra para que me defienda si es necesario.

—Pero Marcus Langdon... no es como tú.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—Exacto. Eso es justo a lo que me refiero.

Ella se le acercó.

—No, quiero decir que no me lo puedo imaginar ostentando el título. En cambio a ti parece irte como anillo al dedo.

—A eso me refiero también. Sólo ha sido un papel que he interpretado. Llevo interpretándolo todos estos años.

Pero ella sabía que sus motivos eran más profundos de lo que estaba dando a entender. Ser el conde le imposibilitaba conseguir lo que realmente quería: a Susana.

Se acercó un poco más a él y sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

—Eres un hombre extraordinario, Terrence Grandchester. Susana es muy afortunada de tener tu afecto.

—No lo estoy haciendo por ella, sino por ti. No quiero que mi reflejo en tus ojos esté teñido de engaño, y mientras siga siendo el conde de Grandchester no seré digno de ninguna mujer.

—No conozco a nadie más digno. —se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Era incapaz de entender lo mucho que lo amaba. No quería limitarse a besarlo. Quería demostrarle que no sólo había conseguido que le entregase su cuerpo, sino también su corazón y su alma.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo les quedaría antes de que apareciese el diablo y dejó de besarle.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará Avendale?

Candy vio la decepción en sus ojos y supo que él había entendido lo que le estaba preguntando y lo que quería.

—Podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar antes de decidir que no va a venir?

—Vendrá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Terry esbozó una indulgente sonrisa. Si no lo conociese tan bien, eso la hubiese molestado, pero ahora sabía que no se estaba burlando de su curiosidad, sino que en realidad estaba encantado de que mostrara interés, tal vez estuviese incluso impresionado.

—Hace muchos años que juego a cartas con él. Sé cómo piensa.

—Cuando jugaste conmigo me juzgaste mal.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Terry.

—Él no puede ser tan bueno ocultando la clase de persona que es.

—¿Sabías que maltrataba a su mujer?

—No, pero no soporta perder. En especial contra mí. Vendrá a reclamar a su esposa, no me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Qué harás cuando llegue?

—No voy a matarlo, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando. —Le cogió la mano, se la besó y empezó a acariciarle la cicatriz de la palma—. No es fácil vivir con la muerte de un hombre sobre tu conciencia, incluso aunque sepas que se lo merecía. Ves su cara cada día cuando cierras los ojos para irte a dormir y, a veces, no duermes porque no quieres verla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabrás que dejará en paz a Winnie?

—Asegurándome de que entiende que ella está bajo mi protección y que si la vuelve a tocar lo mataré. Sin lamentarlo. Sin remordimientos. Sin piedad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella y sintió un hormigueo en la cabeza. Asintió.

—Lo único que sabe es intimidar —prosiguió él muy despacio—. Sólo hay que plantarle cara para que se retire.

Ella le apartó el pelo de la frente con la mano que tenía libre.

—Pero ¿qué pasará si te amenaza?

—Para eso tengo a mi ángel de la guarda.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró el mayordomo.

—Milord, acaba de llegar el duque de Avendale.

—¿Lo ves?, —dijo sonriéndole a Candy—. Muy civilizado. —Se dirigió a su sirviente—. Lo recibiré aquí. Y no quiero que nadie nos moleste bajo ningún concepto. No me importa lo que oigas o te parezca que oigas dentro de esta habitación. En realidad, una vez que lo hayas acompañado aquí, quiero que les digas a todos los demás que ya se pueden retirar.

—Sí, milord.

Terry soltó a Candy y se dirigió a su escritorio: apoyándose en él, cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que no piensas marcharte mientras nosotros hablamos...

—No permitiré que te enfrentes a él tú solo.

—No interfieras.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo...

—Lo digo en serio. Esto va a ser como una partida de cartas muy compleja y tengo intenciones de ir de farol.

Ella asintió. Oyó unas pisadas que avanzaban con decisión y se le encogió el estómago. Se situó a un lado, junto a las estanterías; estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar, pero lo bastante cerca como para poder ayudar en lo que pudiese.

Avendale entró en la estancia y el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras él. Candy podía sentir la furia que emanaba del duque. También se había dado cuenta de que Terry parecía en cambio completamente despreocupado.

En la biblioteca ardían un gran número de quinqués. Parecía que Terry quisiera tener una clara visión de su adversario, o tal vez lo que quería era que éste pudiese verlo bien a él. Por desgracia, la luz también le daba a Avendale una perfecta visión de ella.

La miró con desprecio.

—Debería haber imaginado que tú eras la responsable de toda esta farsa.

—Diríjase a mí, no a lady Candice —dijo Grandchester adoptando un tono de voz firme y la apariencia de un hombre que no conoce el miedo.

Avendale centró su atención en él.

—Aquí no estamos entre lores y no tengo por qué fingir corrección, así que hablaré con franqueza. Tú no eres nadie, no eres el legítimo heredero y no te reconoceré como tal. He venido a buscar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, y tú me los vas a entregar ahora mismo.

—Primero tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

—No pienso darte ninguna explicación.

—¿Por qué contrataste a alguien para que siguiera a lady Candice?

—¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—Contesta a mi pregunta y yo responderé a la tuya.

El duque la miró a ella sin molestarse en disimular la mala opinión que le merecía. Candy no sabía si esa opinión era nueva o siempre había pensado lo mismo.

—Es una mala influencia para mi mujer, por eso pensé que no estaría de más mantenerla vigilada.

—¿Y por qué encargaste que me mataran?

—Porque no me gustas, maldito perro insolente. Eres una vergüenza para la aristocracia. ¡Ahora, entrégame a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

—Me resulta un poco difícil complacerte teniendo en cuenta que no están aquí.

—Mientes.

—La última vez que mentí tenía catorce años. Puedes registrar mi casa hasta el último rincón. No los encontrarás aquí porque nunca han salido de Londres.

—¿Crees que podrás mantenerlos alejados de mí?

—Sí si eso es lo que debo hacer para protegerlos. Tú y yo vamos a llegar a un acuerdo...

Avendale echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, al tiempo que cerraba los puños con fuerza. Cuando volvió a mirar a Grandchester la furia con la que había entrado en la habitación se había multiplicado por diez.

—¡No pienso permitir que sigas quedándote con cosas que no te pertenecen!

Dio un manotazo y tiró uno de los quinqués sobre un sillón, luego dio otro manotazo y tiró otro quinqué sobre las cortinas. Antes de que ellos dos pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó contra Terry.

El quinqué que estaba sobre el escritorio cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, derramando el queroseno y prendiendo fuego al suelo. Candy fue en busca de un cojín de uno de los sillones y se acercó a las llamas...

De repente, vio delante unos ojos oscuros enloquecidos y sin previo aviso sintió un dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo desde la mandíbula hasta la nuca; sintió aún más dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra algo. Luego se dio cuenta de que era el suelo. Notó cómo alguien la cogía del brazo, y entonces oyó un rugido y la soltaron.

Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y vio a Terry y Avendale peleándose por toda la biblioteca, rodeados de llamas. Parecía una representación macabra del infierno; llamas, fuego. Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que pedir ayuda.

Se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Gateó hasta el escritorio y se apoyó en él para levantarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Gritó pidiendo ayuda. Las llamas llenaban la habitación y le impedían alcanzar la puerta o las ventanas. Se planteó cruzarlas, pero estaba segura de que se le quemaría el vestido.

Intentó quitarse las enaguas para tener algo con que apagar las llamas. Miró a Terry: tenía a Avendale inmovilizado en el suelo y lo golpeaba, una vez, dos...

El duque consiguió deshacerse de él. Se rompió otro objeto. Otro quinqué, se quitó las enaguas y empezó a golpear las llamas que trepaban por las estanterías y devoraban los libros, los papeles, la madera...

Dios, ¿había algún sitio peor que una biblioteca para quemarse? Las llamas eran cada vez más altas. Y hacía calor, mucho calor. Las nubes de humo gris le impedían ver con claridad. Le escocían los ojos y le dolían los pulmones.

Oyó un gruñido y miró por encima de su hombro. Avendale había tumbado a Terry sobre el escritorio y estaba golpeándolo. Candy cogió una pequeña estatua y se lanzó hacia adelante tosiendo y jadeando...

El duque se apartó de Terry y la golpeó de nuevo, con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y volvió a caer al suelo. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba aquel hombre pegándole a una mujer.

Terry rugió y se lanzó contra él, derribándolo. Avendale se golpeó la cabeza en una mesita y se quedó tumbado en el suelo. Inmóvil. Grandchester se inclinó sobre él y le acercó el oído al pecho:

—Está vivo.

—¡No tenemos escapatoria y no podemos escondernos en ningún sitio! —gritó Candy.

En ese momento, él pareció darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación en que se

—Por aquí —señaló. Cogió a Avendale y se lo echó al hombro. Luego, se acercó al hogar apagado.

—¿Qué diablos crees que vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella—. ¿Trepar por la chimenea?

—No. Vamos a descender. Coge un quinqué.

Candy se acercó a una mesita y le sorprendió que siguiese quedando algún quinqué intacto. Lo cogió y observó mientras Terry manipulaba la chimenea: empujaba, apretaba, estiraba; había tanto humo que no podía verlo con claridad. Entonces se empezó a oír un crujido y una de las enormes estanterías se abrió, descubriendo un túnel tras la pared.

Algo se derrumbó. Hacía tanto calor que tenía la sensación de que le hervía la sangre.

—Vamos. Rápido —la apremió apoyándole una mano en la espalda y guiándola hacia el interior del oscuro pasadizo. El quinqué iluminó una escalera.

—Baja —dijo él.

—¿Adónde conduce esto?

—Yo no... no tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que es seguro. ¡Vamos!

Candy corrió escaleras abajo. Hacía mucho frío, pero a pesar del olor a humedad, allí resultaba mucho más fácil respirar. Al final de la escalera había un túnel.

—Continúa —ordenó él.

Ella hacía todo lo posible por esquivar las telarañas y le pareció oír los chillidos de una rata, pero enfrentarse a una rata era mucho mejor que enfrentarse al fuego. Cuando llegó a una bifurcación, se detuvo.

—A la derecha —dijo Terry. Ella lo miró.

—¿Adónde lleva el otro camino?

—Vuelve a la casa.

—Está claro que no quiero volver ahí.

Tomó la desviación que él le había indicado y al cabo de un rato empezó a oír el rugido del océano y a percibir el olor a salitre en el aire. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche: el pasadizo desembocaba en la orilla del mar. A pesar de las oscuras nubes que ocultaban la luna, la luz de ésta se seguía reflejando en el agua. Candy se preguntó si los antepasados de aquella familia habrían hecho fortuna con el contrabando.

* * *

Terry dejó a Avendale en la arena y se sentó en una roca mientras miraba fijamente las olas que se acercaban y, tras mojarle las botas, se volvían a retirar. Seguía cayendo una fina lluvia, pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ella se arrodilló frente a él y levantó el quinqué para poder verle la cara.

—¿Terry?

—Candy, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía lo del pasadizo?

—No te entiendo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no sabía que ese pasadizo existía. No sabía que estaba allí.

—¿Cómo podías no saberlo? Alguien te lo tuvo que enseñar...

—No, nunca me lo enseñó nadie.

—El anterior conde.

—No.

Parecía tenerlo tan claro, parecía estar tan seguro...

—Pero has ido hacia allí sin pensar. Sabías lo que tenías que hacer.

—Lo he sabido cuando tú has dicho que no teníamos dónde escondernos. Hasta ese momento... —Se apretó la frente con las palmas de las manos—. Dios mío, mi cabeza. Tengo la sensación de que se me vaya a partir en dos. —La dejó caer hacia atrás. Respiraba con dificultad—. Ya me preocuparé de eso luego. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con Avendale y asegurarnos de que los sirvientes están bien.

Se puso de pie, pero en seguida cayó de rodillas. Candy se acuclilló a su lado.

—Terry, me estás asustando.

Él la miró a los ojos y le cogió la cara con la mano.

—Mi chica valiente. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Cuando interrumpió el beso, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Avendale?

—Encontrar una manera de matarlo sin que ninguno de los dos tenga que ir a la cárcel por ello.

—Si eso era lo que pensabas hacer, ¿por qué no le has dejado en la biblioteca?

—Porque quiero que su muerte sirva para algo. Y necesito que esté vivo para conseguirlo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Te confiaría mi vida. —De repente estaba entre sus brazos, temblando, llorando y sintiéndose como una tonta, porque estaban vivos, él estaba vivo y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

Grandchester utilizó varios trozos de tela de las enaguas de Candy para atar y amordazar a Avendale, no sin antes darse el gusto de asestarle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula cuando se empezó a despertar. Terry no era un tipo delicado e indulgente. Tampoco lo ayudaba que el dolor de cabeza se estuviese cebando en él sin piedad. En realidad, envidiaba al duque por estar inconsciente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se lo cargó sobre el hombro. Candy se puso a su lado y juntos echaron a andar en dirección a la casa. No había ningún camino, pero el terreno no era demasiado escarpado. La lluvia, sin embargo, había aumentado considerablemente de intensidad. A él no le importaba. Con un poco de suerte, ayudaría a paliar los daños que el fuego pudiese haber causado en la mansión.

—Si la casa siguiese ardiendo, ¿no crees que veríamos las llamas desde aquí? — preguntó ella.

—Sí. Los sirvientes y la brigada de apagafuegos del pueblo deben de tener el incendio ya bajo control.

—Te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Estaré bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Avendale esta noche?

—Si la mansión sigue en pie, lo dejaré en la bodega. Tiene una puerta con una buena cerradura.

—¿Y después?

—Tú y yo volveremos a Londres. Yo vendré a buscarlo cuando haya resuelto algunos asuntos. Hasta entonces pediré a algunos sirvientes de mi más absoluta confianza que lo vigilen y le den de comer.

—¿A qué asuntos te refieres?

Él gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad.

Ella le cogió del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Te duele mucho.

—Nunca me había dolido tanto. —Apenas era capaz de poner un pie delante del otro. Aún estaba desconcertado; no entendía cómo había sabido lo del pasadizo. Pero si se concentraba en eso, su jaqueca empeoraba, y temía que si aumentaba un poco más, pudiese perder la conciencia. Así que decidió concentrarse en la mano de Candy sobre su brazo. Pensó en su suave cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo y el dolor menguó un poco. Recordó lo maravilloso que había sido deslizarse en su interior. La jaqueca disminuyó un poco más, pero entonces le empezó a doler otra parte del cuerpo.

Lo mejor sería que se concentrase en caminar.

Al final, llegaron a la casa. Parecía que no hubiese sufrido daños, hasta que llegaron al ala donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Una parte estaba derrumbada y apenas quedaban nada más que algunos restos calcinados.

—¡Milord! —El mayordomo se acercó corriendo hacia ellos—. Nos temíamos lo peor.

Terry dejó a Avendale en el suelo.

—¿Cuáles son los daños?

—Hemos tenido suerte. Sólo ha resultado afectada esta ala. La otra ala y la parte central de la casa han salido indemnes.

—Bien. —pasó por encima de los restos de la pared de la chimenea; al parecer, no había resistido al incendio. La puerta secreta había desaparecido, sólo quedaba un enorme agujero desde el que podía verse la escalera que conducía al pasadizo—. ¿Tú sabías que existía este pasadizo?

—No, milord —dijo el mayordomo—. Lo siento. ¿Adónde conduce?

—Al mar. Pregúntales a los demás sirvientes.

—¿Disculpe?

—Pregunta a los demás sirvientes si alguno sabía de este pasadizo. Necesito saber quién me explicó que estaba aquí.

—Sí, milord —asintió, y se fue a toda prisa.

Miró a su alrededor. Al anciano conde le encantaban sus libros, y ahora estaban todos destrozados. Sintió un irracional arrebato de furia por aquella pérdida. El olor a quemado era nauseabundo.

Un ruido captó su atención y se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo Candy se tambaleaba. Alargó el brazo para cogerla y evitar que se cayese.

—Es una gran pérdida —murmuró.

—Podría haber sido peor. Me ocuparé de que Marcus Langdon reciba los fondos necesarios para reconstruirlo todo.

—Puede que no seas el conde de Grandchester, pero es evidente que te preocupas por este sitio.

No podía negar que le había cogido cariño. Abandonarlo le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía, pero precisamente ése era el motivo de que hubiese decidido devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar a raíz de su decisión, entre ellas, que Susana ya no tendría ninguna excusa para no casarse con él.

* * *

Alguien había encendido algunas antorchas. La luz de las mismas le permitió ver el rostro de Candy, completamente cubierto de hollín y suciedad. No, no era todo suciedad. También le estaba saliendo un cardenal donde Avendale la había golpeado. A Terry le dieron unas ganas terribles de acabar con él sólo por eso. Le tocó la mejilla con ternura. Fue extraño, pero de pronto se sorprendió pensando en el hombre que ostentaría el honor de poder tocarle la mejilla cuando fuese una anciana. Esperaba que ese hombre se diese cuenta de que su fortaleza y su belleza nunca envejecerían.

—Se supone que nuestras habitaciones siguen siendo habitables. Me gustaría darme un baño caliente.

Candy le sonrió y a Terry lo sorprendió que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella aún pudiese sonreír.

—Me encantaría —dijo ella. Y él comprendió que le estaba dando permiso para que pasaran una noche más juntos.

* * *

Mientras el agua se mecía a su alrededor, Candy se dio cuenta de que ya nunca más podría disfrutar de un baño del mismo modo. Era delicioso estar sumergida en agua caliente acurrucada sobre un hombre, especialmente cuando ese hombre era Terrence. Era una suerte que la bañera fuese tan grande. Según se contaba, las habían hecho de ese tamaño por deseo expreso de los altísimos hombres de la familia, a los que, por lo visto, les gustaba tener espacio para moverse en el agua. Ella sospechaba que tampoco les gustaba bañarse solos.

Habían encerrado a Avendale en la bodega y habían dejado dos guardias en la puerta. Algunas zonas de la biblioteca seguían ardiendo, pero los sirvientes que se habían quedado en la casa se estaban ocupando de vigilar y sofocar esos pequeños fuegos que amenazaban con reavivarse. De repente, a Candy le pareció muy extraño tener tan pocas preocupaciones y se deleitó en aquella paz. Lo único que deseaba era que a Terry dejase de dolerle la cabeza.

No se quejaba, pero su cejo fruncido y la tensión que se adivinaba en su mandíbula lo delataban. No había encontrado ni a un solo sirviente que supiese lo del pasadizo secreto, y estaba preocupado pensando cómo podía saberlo él. Pero estaba convencida de que el anterior conde se lo habría enseñado en algún momento y, sencillamente, lo había olvidado. Era la única explicación lógica.

Mientras deslizaba los dedos por su pecho, él le acariciaba el brazo con delicadeza. A Candy le gustaría poder borrar todas aquellas cicatrices, las pruebas materiales de lo dura que había sido su vida y, sin embargo, sabía que esas circunstancias eran lo que lo había convertido en alguien con quien se podía contar. Incluso aunque no fuese lord, seguiría siendo un hombre digno de admiración.

Con egoísmo, deseó que pudiesen retrasar su partida, porque en cuanto emprendieran el viaje de regreso a Londres, todo cambiaría entre los dos; todo acabaría. Su parte más altruista estaba deseosa de ver a Winnie y a su padre. Sabía que estaban bien cuidados, pero saberlo no hacía que los añorase menos, o que dejase de querer hacer todo lo posible por cuidarlos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó a Terry.

—Estoy intentando no pensar.

Ella se incorporó agitando el agua, y al no encontrar sitio suficiente para acomodarse al lado de él, se le sentó a horcajadas encima. Terry reaccionó inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que gruñía y sonreía.

—Creo que has encontrado la cura para mi dolor de cabeza: trasladar el dolor a otra parte.

—No se te puede haber pasado tan rápido.

—No del todo, pero no pienso dejar que me impida conseguir lo que quiero.

Ella esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una seductora sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo mojado y la acercó. Ella se echó hacia adelante para poder besarlo. El apetito de la boca de él le provocó una espiral de deseo que la recorrió entera. Entonces, Terry cogió el jabón, lo frotó entre las manos y empezó a deslizarse por todo el cuerpo, demorándose en sus pechos una y otra vez, como si fuesen el centro de su ser, el lugar de donde salían y adonde volvían todos los caminos.

Ella pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que disfrutaba con aquello.

Cogió el jabón y empezó a imitar lo que Terry había hecho, deleitándose en la sedosa y aterciopelada sensación. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, transportada por las increíbles sensaciones que, al tocarla, él le estaba provocando, y el placer que sentía al tocarlo ella.

Terry la cogió por las caderas y la levantó.

—Si el agua no estuviese tan sucia, te poseería aquí mismo —dijo. La apartó a un lado, se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cogió una de las jarras de agua que había alrededor de la bañera y la vertió sobre ella para quitarle los restos de jabón. Repitió la misma operación con otra jarra, y luego hizo lo mismo con él.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo, mientras salía de la bañera.

—No soy ningún perro para que me des órdenes.

Él se rió, cogió una toalla y se secó con energía.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

—No creo que te parezca tan difícil.

Le pasó otra toalla alrededor del cuerpo y la cogió en brazos.

—Me pareces adorable.

La llevó así hasta la cama, donde la secó con mucho cuidado; luego dejó la toalla a un lado. De un solo movimiento se colocó encima de ella y se quedó quieto.

—Cuando Avendale te ha pegado, cuando te has caído al suelo... —La emoción empañaba su voz.

—No pienses en eso —le pidió.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente valiente? —le preguntó, mientras le besaba el cuello, la oreja, la garganta, la barbilla...

Ella se preguntó si él la desearía si no lo fuese, pero no tenía el coraje de preguntárselo, así que tal vez en el fondo no fuese tan valiente.

—No hables —murmuró, al tiempo que le besaba en la sien.

La poseyó muy despacio. Parecía tener muy presente que aquélla era la última vez; se deleitó en cada movimiento, construía recuerdos con cada caricia. No hubo desenfreno en su encuentro, fue más bien la recreación de la alegría que sentían por haber escapado del fuego, una celebración de la supervivencia y, tal vez, de algún modo, una despedida.

Cuando el placer alcanzó las cotas más altas, se retorció entre sus brazos y él se estremeció entre los de ella. Jadeando, la besó antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—¡Mamá!

—Silencio, cariño, silencio, no podemos hacer ruido. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Nos esconderemos de papá.

—Tengo miedo.

—Silencio. No tengas miedo, cariño. Silencio. Mamá no dejará que te ocurra nada malo. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien. ¿Ves esa palanca mágica? Es nuestro pequeño secreto.

* * *

Un grito agónico despertó a Candy. Al principio, pensó que había sido un trueno, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama. Oyó una respiración agitada y, alargando el brazo, aumentó la llama del quinqué que había sobre la mesita de noche.

La luz proyectó la sombra de Terry: estaba desnudo y de rodillas en el suelo, meciéndose y abrazándose a sí mismo, como presa de un gran dolor. Se levantó de la cama y se agachó junto a él.

—Terry, Terry ¿qué te pasa?

Él levantó la cabeza y entonces Candy pudo ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Me acuerdo —jadeó—. Cielo santo, me acuerdo.

Ella se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo acabar con su agonía y le tocó los hombros y la cara.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

Lo oyó tragar saliva con fuerza y sintió cómo se estremecía bajo sus dedos.

—De mis padres. ¡Ah, cómo me duele!

—¿La cabeza?

—No, el corazón. Era mi tío.

—Terry, cariño, no te entiendo.

—Me llevaron a una exposición de animales. Había muchos. Un león, una jirafa, una cebra. Yo no me quería ir. Pero estaba oscureciendo y cada vez había más gente. Había tanta gente que el carruaje nos estaba esperando muy lejos. Yo me cansé de andar y mi padre me sentó sobre sus hombros. Entonces el chico...

A Terry se le quebró la voz, pero Candy seguía confusa. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Qué pasó con el chico? —preguntó.

—Un niño de la calle. Nos dijo que su madre se estaba muriendo en el callejón y que necesitaba ayuda. Mi padre me dejó en el suelo y corrió detrás de él. Entonces, mi madre me cogió de la mano y corrió tras ellos. Pero las piernas de mi padre eran muy largas y las mías muy cortas... No pudimos alcanzarlos. Cuando doblamos la esquina, vimos cómo unos hombres lo atacaban, parecían animales salvajes. Tenían palos y cuchillos. Mi tío estaba allí; se reía como si todo fuese una broma. Mi madre me dijo que corriese y yo obedecí. Pero cuando la cogieron a ella, yo aún estaba cerca y la oí gritar.

Candy le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Lo siento, Terry, pero no entiendo qué intentas decirme. No entiendo lo que significa.

La devastación que reflejaban sus ojos le encogió el corazón.

—Significa que soy Grandchester. Sabía lo del pasadizo porque mi madre y yo lo utilizábamos para jugar: nos escondíamos de mi padre, pero él siempre estaba allí, esperando en la entrada. —La miró con una sonrisa que le partió el corazón—. Entonces, él la abrazaba y se reían. Luego jugábamos en el mar como si no tuviésemos ninguna preocupación.

Inspiró con fuerza y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué querría matarlos tu tío?

—¿Por qué iba a ser? Por el título y todos los privilegios que conlleva.

Candy se sentó sobre los talones.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo?

—Sólo pequeños fragmentos. Me acuerdo del pasadizo secreto, de la exposición de animales, del callejón. Y también de mi tío y su espantosa cara. Y recuerdo haber salido corriendo como un cobarde.

—Eras un niño.

—No los pude salvar.

—Ellos no esperaban que lo hicieses. Salvarte tú fue el mejor regalo que pudiste hacerles.

—¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada?

—¿Por qué ibas a querer acordarte? Suena terrible.

La miró a los ojos.

—Me moría de ganas de saber la verdad sobre mi pasado y ahora lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.

Entonces unió su boca a la de ella como si sus labios tuviesen el poder de devolverle la inocencia que había perdido. Y a pesar de haber crecido en la calle y haber visto lo peor de los hombres, ahora Candy tenía muy claro que hasta aquella noche Terry no había conocido realmente lo peor de su familia. Él había matado a su tío y su tío había matado a sus padres. Engaño, odio, traición, codicia... todos los elementos del escándalo y la destrucción habían residido en el seno de la familia de los Grandchester. Su vida en la calle, a pesar de todos los delitos que había cometido, había sido mucho más honrada, y aquellos con los que había compartido su infancia eran mucho más dignos de su confianza.

Volvieron a la cama sin dejar de besarse, abrazados el uno al otro. Terry quería olvidar lo que durante tanto tiempo le pareció crucial recordar, y ella no podía negarle ese consuelo. Si pudiese, le ofrecería una vida de bienestar entre sus brazos.

Notaba la boca de él caliente, desesperada, impaciente. Y ella estaba más que preparada cuando él se deslizó en su interior como un hombre poseído, como quien huye de su pasado, incapaz de ver su futuro. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y furiosos. Ella recibía su impaciencia con su propia avidez hundiendo los dedos en sus nalgas y cabalgándolo al tiempo que él la cabalgaba a ella.

El cabezal de la cama golpeaba la pared a causa de las poderosas embestidas de Terry. Sus movimientos provocaban en Candy oleadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. Parecía haber enloquecido, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que se perdiese en su interior y que ella pudiera perderse en él.

Candy vivía cada uno de sus encuentros como si fuese el último, cada momento era un regalo, una unión, una aceptación, una realización. Eran iguales. Le hubiese dado más si hubiese podido. Acompasó sus movimientos hasta que el placer alcanzó las cotas más altas y gritó su nombre al mismo tiempo que él rugía el suyo estremeciéndose violentamente. Luego, Terry enterró la cara en la curva de su hombro.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad y disfrutó del peso de su cuerpo. Había querido saber lo que era acostarse con él, y ahora tendría que encontrar la fuerza para dejarlo, dejarlo marchar con otra, dejarlo marchar con Susana.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos: ella ya no sería la persona con la que él compartiría sus alegrías y sus penas. No sería la mujer que le daría hijos, ni quien estuviese a su lado mientras dejaba su huella en el mundo. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que era un hombre capaz de dejar un magnífico legado. Había sido forjado en los fuegos del infierno y pronto todo Londres sabría que el hombre que emergió de ese fuego era alguien a quien debían reconocer.

* * *

Cuando el carruaje llegó a Londres, ya había oscurecido. Candy seguía vistiendo la ropa de la doncella y Terry tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Él sabía que debería ir primero a su casa y ponerse presentable, pero había un asunto del que tenía que ocuparse con urgencia. Ya le había dicho a su cochero adónde tenía que ir, y en cuanto reconoció los edificios cercanos a su destino, empezó a sentir cómo la furia crecía en su interior.

—¿No vamos a casa? —preguntó Candy.

El coche se detuvo.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó. Abrió la puerta y salió del carruaje antes de que su lacayo pudiese ayudarlo. Entró decidido en el club Dodger, y vio a Jack en seguida. Su amigo se volvió desde una mesa de juego y sonrió con alegría.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. ¿Has conseguido solucionar...?

Terry le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró de la silla y volcó la mesa al mismo tiempo. Se oyeron las exclamaciones de los clientes y los gritos de las chicas que intentaban seducir a los hombres para que subiesen a sus habitaciones.

—¡Levántate! —exigió Terry. Jack se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, se miró la sangre y luego lo miró a él.

—No entiendo...

—¡Levántate!

Cuando lo hizo, Terry lo golpeó en el estómago. Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás y, acto seguido, recibió otro puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

—¡TERRENCE!, —gritó Susana a su espalda—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se arrodilló junto a Jack y miró a Terry completamente horrorizada.

—No pasa nada, Susana —dijo Jack—. Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen motivo para pegarle al tipo que le salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

Él dio un paso adelante y se alegró al ver que Jack se acobardaba.

—Me encontraste escondido detrás de la basura porque me seguiste. Tú has sabido la verdad durante todos estos años. Sabías que yo era nieto del anciano y no me lo dijiste porque, al hacerlo, tendrías que haber admitido que estabas implicado en el asesinato de mis padres. Conocías mi tormento y, sin embargo, me dejaste sufriendo con mis dudas. ¡DEBERÍA DE MATARTE COMO EL PERRO QUE ERES!

En ese momento, fue como si un velo se hubiese descorrido ante los ojos de Jack. Terry pudo ver la verdad en ellos, vio que lo que él había recordado era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—Hazlo, por favor —rugió Jack—. No te lo pienses. Desde aquella noche en la cárcel en que me ofrecí a aquellos tipos a cambio de que te soltaran, no dejo de desear la muerte. Así que hazlo. Tú mataste a tu tío. ¡Mata también a tu amigo! ¡Te desafío!

Entonces, Terry se dio cuenta de que llevaba el bastón en la mano, con la espada al descubierto. No recordaba haberla cogido, pero le iba a venir muy bien. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero al sentir una mano en el brazo, miró hacia atrás...

Candy. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Tú no eres un asesino.

—Maté a mi tío. No cabe duda de que lo soy.

—Le había robado la inocencia a una niña. Pero tú no eres un asesino.

Terry señaló a Jack.

—Él nos llevó hasta el callejón. Él fue el niño que nos dijo que su madre se estaba muriendo. Él es quien...

—No permitiré que renuncies a lo poco que queda de tu alma. Me pondré delante de ti si es necesario.

—¿Cuánto te pagó?

El otro lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame con un carajo Jack!

Para su sorpresa, no había vergüenza en la mirada de Jack.

—Seis peniques.

Terry cerró los ojos.

—Yo no sabía lo que se proponía —explicó Jack muy despacio—. Tienes que creerme, Terry, no lo sabía.

Él abrió los ojos. La rabia lo había cegado, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad. Chesney y Milner lo miraban boquiabiertos y también otros lores y algunos hombres sin título, aunque el vicio los convertía en iguales.

Susana lo contemplaba como si no lo conociera.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó Terry en voz baja.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Candy seguía sujeta a su brazo; ella parecía la única capaz de evitar que hiciese algo precipitado e irremediable. Candy, con el vestido de una doncella y con el que habían hecho el amor al aire libre, Candy despeinada. Candy, que no se había quedado en el carruaje, tal como él le había dicho. Candy, en un club de juego.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando resolvió ir allí primero? ¿En qué estaba pensando ella al decidir seguirlo? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la reconociese? Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, de decir algo para arreglar todo aquello. Pero no le quedaba nada dentro excepto dolor y pérdida. Los últimos veinticinco años de su vida habían sido una mentira. Y la verdad no le ofrecía ningún consuelo.

* * *

En el carruaje Terry estaba muy callado, y Candy se sentía aterrorizada. No había vuelto a decir una sola palabra desde que salió del club Dodger. Ella se había sentado a su lado y le había cogido la mano, una mano tan fría que parecía la de un hombre muerto.

—No deberías quedarte solo esta noche —dijo.

—Soy quien se supone que debo ser y, de repente, inexplicablemente, no me siento digno. Durante todos estos años, he sido un impostor, pero no de la forma que yo pensaba.

—No has sido ningún impostor.

—Creía que era un sinvergüenza disfrazado de lord, pero en realidad era un lord disfrazado de sinvergüenza. Pensaba que era uno de ellos, creía que era uno de los niños de Leagan. Que teníamos las calles en común.

A Candy se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Y así era. Durante un tiempo, fue así.

Terry la miró con una dulzura en los ojos que ella temía que hubiese desaparecido para siempre.

—¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que no te haya reconocido ninguno de los nobles que estaban hoy en el club Dodger?

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez haya una muy pequeña.

—No deberías haber intentado detenerme, Candy. No deberías haberte jugado la reputación mezclándote en este escándalo.

—Veamos... mi padre está a las puertas de la muerte, y mi hermano de viaje por el mundo. No tengo marido ni hijos. Yo soy la única a quien le importa mi reputación, y tú significas mucho más para mí que eso.

Terry le cogió la cara y le rozó los labios con los suyos. La pasión se había enfriado, como debía ser. Cuando todo aquello hubiese acabado, él volvería junto a Susana. Candy no tenía la más mínima duda.

—Tenemos que llevarte a casa —dijo él en voz baja—. Y yo tengo que acabar de decidir qué voy a hacer con Avendale. —Lo habían dejado encerrado en la bodega de la mansión de Terry mientras acababan de prepararlo todo. Inspiró con fuerza—. Jamás pensé que el recuerdo me traería más problemas que el olvido.


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

Candy subió la escalera hasta su dormitorio; estaba completamente agotada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, pero no quería presentarse ante él vestida como una criada y con aspecto de haber pasado los últimos días entregándose a los placeres de la carne. Lo cual era cierto, pero no hacía falta que su padre lo supiese. Dorothy le preparó el baño y Candy se metió en el agua caliente. Estaba dolorida y abatida. Y aquélla era la mejor parte. Ya se ocuparía de su reputación más adelante. En aquel momento, su mayor preocupación era Terrence. No quería que pasara la noche solo.

Pero ella estaba tan cansada que casi no podía respirar. Cuando salió de la bañera, Dorothy la ayudó a secarse.

—¿La ayudo a prepararse para dormir?

—No, quiero estar un rato con mi padre. Creo que con un vestido sencillo será suficiente.

Cuando se dirigía a la habitación, empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. La enfermera se levantó en cuanto la vio entrar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella.

—Está bien, milady —contestó, antes de irse.

No podía hablar ni moverse, le tenían que dar de comer y bañarlo, ¿cómo iba a estar bien?

Pero entonces, su padre levantó una mano temblorosa y Candy hubiese jurado que con aquel gesto de bienvenida se iluminaban sus apagados ojos verdes. Se sentó junto a la cama, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos. Luego, deslizó los dedos por su escaso pelo plateado.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana, si hace sol, saldremos al jardín. Estoy segura de que no te perjudicará. En realidad, puede que incluso te haga bien. —Sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos—. Oh, papá, he hecho una tontería. Me he enamorado de un hombre que ama a otra mujer. Y lo más raro de todo es que, por mucho que me duela, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Y si ella puede hacerlo, quiero que esté con ella.

Su padre le apretó la mano. Candy se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces, notó su mano sobre el pelo.

—Creo que te gustaría.

Oyó un leve sonido procedente del pecho del hombre.

—Ya sé que piensas que no es lo bastante bueno para mí, pero piensas lo mismo de todos.

Se sentó.

—Papá, Avendale ha estado maltratando a Winnie. Unos amigos y yo la hemos escondido para que no pueda encontrarla, pero quiero ir a verla esta noche. No quiero que te preocupes. Creo que un inspector de Scotland Yard me está vigilando, así que estaré bien. Y mañana saldremos al jardín y no dejaré de leer hasta que acabemos la historia de Oliver.

Se inclinó sobre él, le besó la frente y le susurró las palabras que era incapaz de decirle a Terrence:

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

* * *

El retrato de su padre no había cambiado, pero lo parecía. O tal vez era él quien había cambiado. Aunque quizá fuese porque ahora lo observaba desde un embriagado estupor. La primera botella de whisky ya estaba vacía, y la segunda colgaba de su mano. Ahora tendría que encontrar un nuevo proveedor.

Era extraño lo diferente que parecía todo. Lo que antes le había parecido ajeno ya no se lo parecía. Cuando volvió a casa, entró en todas las habitaciones y las observó a una nueva luz, a través de los ojos del conde de Grandchester. De repente, recordaba lo mucho que lo asustaba de niño la cabeza de león que adornaba el atizador de la chimenea, y que en su habitación había un caballito de madera que le encantaba montar.

En general, cuando observaba demasiado rato aquel retrato familiar en busca de parecidos le empezaba a doler la cabeza, pero ahora no era así. Ahora no había nada excepto el relajante licor deslizándose por su garganta. Aquello también era inusual, porque normalmente buscaba olvidar, pero en esos momentos sólo quería paz.

Le dolía la mano de los puñetazos que le había dado a Jack, y el corazón de haber visto cómo Susana lo defendía. ¿Por qué había dado por hecho que ella se pondría de su lado? La reacción de Susana era natural. Terry había entrado en el club como un loco y, al contrario que Candy, ella no sabía todo lo que él había recordado. No había presenciado el dolor que le habían provocado esos recuerdos.

Había vivido rodeado de miseria y desgracia en una pequeña habitación de la casa de Leagan y su pequeña banda de ladronzuelos y se había sentido seguro. Habían compartido la ropa, la comida y las camas. Le habían enseñado lo que tenía que hacer para que no le atrapasen. Le habían enseñado a esconderse.

Y al principio eso era lo que más deseaba: esconderse de su tío, de los gritos de su padre al morir, de las súplicas de su madre pidiendo clemencia. Cuando entró en casa de Leagan lo hizo de buen grado; quería, necesitaba, dejar su espantosa vida pasada atrás. Era horroroso saber que alguien que le había dibujado un estanque, que le había regalado un caballito de madera, que lo había acostado y le había besado la cabeza, alguien que se reía con su padre y bailaba con su madre... era la misma persona que se reía mientras veía cómo asesinaban a su familia. Pero ahora su tío estaba enterrado.

Terry oyó cómo se abría la puerta y el sonido de unos pasos ligeros. Le dio la vuelta a su sillón y se quedó mirando fijamente a Candy. Odiaba la alegría que sentía cuando la veía, el alivio que experimentaba cuando estaba junto a él. Su necesidad de ella era tan intensa que lo debilitaba. Tenía que hacer que desapareciese de su vida y para ello debía encargarse de Avendale. Bebió más whisky y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

—Le he dicho a mi padre que iba a ver a Winnie, pero no lo he hecho. Me he inventado una excusa plenamente consciente de que iba a venir aquí. No quería que estuvieses solo esta noche.

—Candy...

—Estoy aquí como amiga. —Volvió la cabeza hacia el retrato y apoyó la mejilla sobre su muslo—. Ahora me resulta mucho más sencillo ver los parecidos.

—Recuerdo muy poco de él.

—Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido su hijo.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí, Candy?

—Porque te conozco.

Se quedó con él tal como había prometido. En su cama. Sin hacer nada más que abrazarlo y dejando que la abrazase. Eran algo más que amigos y algo menos que amantes. Pero era agradable. Y aunque seguía sin dormir, tampoco se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos. Prefería concentrarse en cómo se sentía teniéndola en su cama: sentir su piel, oler su perfume, escuchar su respiración...

Al amanecer, la acompañó a su domicilio y le prometió encargarse del problema de Avendale en seguida. Volvió a su casa para desayunar y leer el Times. Se alegró al descubrir que en la primera página nadie decía haber visto a lady Candice White en un salón de juego, y se alegró incluso más al comprobar que tampoco había ni rastro de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo publicarían. Seguro que ocurriría.

A última hora de la mañana llegó a la residencia de Marcus Langdon. Se había vestido con gran esmero, y no tenía ninguna duda de que parecía el lord que era en realidad. El mayordomo le dijo que el señor y su madre estaban en el salón principal, fue a encontrarlos allí. Marcus estaba leyendo un libro, y su madre concentrada en sus labores. Qué vida tan dura la suya.

La señora Langdon dejó a un lado su tarea, claramente disgustada al ver a Terry en su santuario. Marcus cerró el libro. Él se aclaró la garganta. Aquello era más duro de lo que había imaginado.

—Quería comunicaros que he recuperado la memoria. Debo avisarte, Marcus, que si insistes en llevar adelante tu reclamación en los tribunales, malgastarás tu dinero, porque yo soy el conde de Grandchester.

—Qué oportuno que hayas recuperado la memoria justo ahora que alguien amenaza tu posición —replicó la señora Langdon—. Pero eso no nos detendrá. Mi hijo es el legítimo heredero.

—No señora, no lo es. Su marido asesinó a mis padres.

Ella jadeó y se quedó pálida.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Ojala lo fuese, pero tengo un testigo. —Jack. Lo arrastraría hasta los tribunales si era preciso para que confesara lo que había hecho—. Sin embargo, no deseo avergonzar más a esta familia, que ya ha sufrido bastante durante todos estos años. Con un asesino en la familia es suficiente, y como yo jamás he negado lo que hice, no deseo causar más bochorno revelando lo que planificó su marido, mi tío, el hermano de mi padre.

—A ti sólo te enseñaron a mentir, engañar, matar y robar; a quedarte con lo que no te pertenece...

—Usted perdió un collar de plata que tenía tres piedras rojas.

La mujer se puso tensa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis joyas? Fue un regalo que me hizo George el día que se casó conmigo.

Terry miró a Marcus. Tenía la boca abierta y el asombro que se adivinaba en sus ojos confirmaba que se acordaba de ese collar. Ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Sólo ellos dos lo sabían.

—Tú nos estabas leyendo Ivanhoe, tía Clara —dijo Terry muy despacio, apresurándose a seguir antes de que ella pudiese quejarse por la intimidad con que la estaba tratando—. Marcus y yo cogimos el collar...

—Eso no es cierto —repuso éste poniéndose de pie—. Lo cogí yo. Tú sólo tenías seis años, yo tenía ocho. —Miró a su madre—. Incrustamos las piedras en nuestras espadas de madera, pero luego papá se puso muy furioso, y cuando vimos que interrogaba a los sirvientes sobre la joya, decidimos deshacernos de las pruebas. Ya me había pegado en más de una ocasión y quise evitar la reprimenda.

—¿Y qué demuestra todo eso? —preguntó su madre.

—Demuestra que es mi primo. Yo jamás le conté a nadie lo que había hecho.

—Yo tampoco —dijo. En realidad, no lo había recordado hasta el día anterior. Volvió a centrarse en la señora Langdon. Parecía en estado de shock. No podía culparla—. No tengo ninguna intención de explicar la verdadera naturaleza de tu marido, pero si insistes en quitarme lo que es mío, lo contaré todo. No renunciaré fácilmente a todo cuanto mi padre luchó por conservar y que mi abuelo me confió.

Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablaré con mi abogado esta misma tarde y me aseguraré de que retiren la demanda.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien. —Se volvió para marcharse...

—¿Grandchester?

Miró a su primo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo puedes creer lo que dice? —intervino la señora Langdon.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva, madre. —Marcus lo siguió hasta el pasillo y lo observó como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía—. Eres tú de verdad. Creo que yo lo sabía, me parece que siempre lo he sabido.

—Yo no —admitió Terry.

—Hablaré con mi madre. Ya entrará en razón.

—Te lo agradezco. Han sido unos años muy difíciles y me gustaría poder dejar todo esto atrás.

Marcus se humedeció los labios y miró a su alrededor como si estuviese al acecho de algún peligro.

—De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Dijiste que una noche te atacaron.

—Sí.

—Fue cosa de Avendale.

Terry ya lo sabía, pero ¿cómo lo sabía Marcus? Lo miró fijamente con desconfianza.

—¿Avendale? ¿Por qué crees que fue él?

—Por lo visto, ha perdido mucho dinero jugando contigo. Tiene problemas financieros y está muy enfadado.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque se acercó a mí y me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar mi título si prometía pagarle todo lo que tú le habías robado cuando heredase.

—¿Y quería ayudarte asesinándome?

—No sabía que ése era su plan. Yo le dije que quería hacerlo de forma legal, a través de los tribunales. Creí que me había entendido, pero he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de que está loco.

—¿Y no crees que me lo tendrías que haber dicho la última vez que vine?

—Me daba vergüenza haberme implicado en algo así. Y, para ser sincero, estaba aterrorizado. Me dijo que no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, y estoy convencido de que es verdad.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad.

—La verdad es que siempre he pensado que eres un hombre decente; bueno, excepto por haber matado a mi padre.

—Tu padre violó brutalmente a una niña de doce años. Por eso lo maté. Y aunque hasta ahora no he recordado el asesinato de mis padres, quizá una parte de mí lo reconoció, porque no vacilé ni un momento en hacer lo que me pareció más justo.

—Nunca se sabe cómo es una persona sólo por su aspecto.

Terry le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

—No creo que tú seas como él.

—Gracias. Será mejor que vuelva con mi madre. Ya sé que es lógico, pero me parece que se ha tomado muy mal las noticias.

Tras observar cómo su primo desaparecía en dirección al salón principal, Terry volvió a centrar su atención en el problema de Avendale. Encargarse de aquel tipo iba a resultarle muy placentero.

* * *

_A medianoche._

_En mi biblioteca._

_T._

Tres de ellos recibieron esa nota. Hubo un tiempo en que la hubiesen recibido los cuatro. Se deslizaron en la biblioteca de Terry tan silenciosos como la noche y cada uno lo hicieron de la forma que más le gustaba. Albert entró por la cocina. Jim trepó por un árbol y se coló por la ventana de una de las habitaciones. Susana prefirió utilizar una de las puertas que daban a la terraza.

Candy estaba allí. Había llegado por la puerta principal, como si ya no tuviese que esconderse. Pero Terry sabía la verdad: lo que estaban a punto de hacer tendrían que llevárselo a la tumba. Se sentaron en sillones dispuestos en círculo.

—Empecemos —dijo Terry.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Jack? —preguntó Albert.

—No está invitado.

Albert miró a los demás esperando que alguien se quejara y defendiese a su amigo ausente, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que nadie lo iba a hacer. Él era el médico, siempre intentaba arreglarlo todo y quería que las cosas funcionasen correctamente. Pero había algunas que, una vez rotas, ya nunca volvían a ser lo mismo.

—Como ya sabéis todos, planeé un enfrentamiento con Avendale en Heatherwood. Ahora está encerrado en la bodega de la mansión. Ese hombre es un peligro. Para su mujer, para su hijo, para Candy y para mí. Si el asunto sólo fuese conmigo, lo soltaría y me enfrentaría cara a cara con él, pero no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro a los demás. —En especial, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a Candy.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Jim.

—Si alguno de vosotros no está convencido debería irse ahora.

Todos permanecieron sentados.

Terry sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y se aclaró la garganta ante aquella demostración de fe en él. Por lo visto Jim no era el único que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el infierno sin preguntar por qué.

—Gracias por quedaros.

Inspiró con fuerza y se dirigió a Albert.

—Necesitamos un cuerpo. Lo mejor sería un hombre que haya sido enterrado recientemente. Lo vestiremos con esto y le pondremos estos dos anillos. He incluido una nota especificando qué anillo va en cada dedo y en qué mano. —Cogió un hatillo de detrás de su sillón y se lo acercó a Albert. Le había quitado la ropa y las joyas a Avendale antes de marcharse de Heatherwood.

Albert cogió el paquete sin vacilar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no profano ninguna tumba, pero quien tuvo, retuvo.

—Una vez vestido, habrá que quemarlo hasta que quede irreconocible.

Su amigo asintió.

—Me encargaré de ello.

—Puedes consolarte pensando que su siguiente tumba será mucho más lujosa. —Terry se dirigió entonces a Jim—. Estoy buscando a alguien a quien vayan a trasladar de por vida a la penitenciaría de alguna colonia. La edad no importa, siempre que sus documentos se puedan convertir en los de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.

Jim asintió con aire sombrío.

—Hace poco, sentenciaron a un chico de catorce años. Lo van a trasladar a Tasmania de por vida. Creo que es el castigo que le han impuesto por carterista.

—¡Dios! Podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros —saltó Albert—. ¿Y a quién le robó la cartera, al príncipe Enrique?

—Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo. —Jim miró a Susana—. ¿Podrás conseguir que un chico de catorce años parezca un hombre de treinta y cuatro?

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Te traeré sus documentos.

—También le tendremos que encontrar un trabajo respetable al chico —añadió Terry.

Susana lo miró de un modo un tanto extraño y luego asintió. Probablemente porque ése debía de ser el trabajo de Jack; él era quien se solía encargar de esas cosas.

—Me ocuparé de ello —contestó ella.

Terry miró entonces a Candy; estaba sentada a su lado. Quería cogerle la mano, pero no le pareció bien estando Susana también allí.

—Y ahora viene la parte más difícil.

Ella inspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Nunca lo he dudado. —Sin embargo, sabía que no le resultaría fácil, suspiró—. Tendrás que decirle a la duquesa de Avendale que su marido murió en el incendio de Heatherwood. El fuego lo provocaron unas ascuas que saltaron de la chimenea sin que nadie se diese cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—Por eso he dicho que la tuya es la parte más difícil. Tendrás que mentirle, Candy. Tendrás que mentirle a todo el mundo. Cuando cada uno de nosotros se haya ocupado de su parte, convertiremos tu mentira en una verdad. Le enseñaremos un cuerpo quemado e irreconocible vestido con la ropa de Avendale y con sus anillos. No volverá a verlo nunca más.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo decirle la verdad.

—Porque cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Estamos quebrantando la ley, Candy. Todos estamos corriendo un riesgo. Y aunque existe la posibilidad de que no se lo contara a nadie, era su marido. Después de un tiempo y desde la distancia, podría olvidar cómo era estar casada con él, o quizá decidir que prefiere estar casada con un animal que ser viuda. Podría intentar buscar la forma de traerlo de vuelta. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si lo hubiese dejado en el incendio, pero no lo hice, así que ahora debemos hacer lo que podamos para que no quede ninguna duda de que el duque de Avendale está muerto y su hijo pueda heredar.

—Pero ¿no deberíamos explicarles por lo menos cómo empezó el fuego de verdad? Las cosas que dijo, las cosas que hizo...

—Su hijo vivirá bajo la sombra del legado de su padre, Candy. Será más fácil para él si nunca llega a saber qué clase de hombre era. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a mi primo.

Ella asintió y levantó la barbilla para que viese que estaba decidida.

—Haré algo más que hablar con Winnie y con Whit. Los ayudaré a organizar el funeral. —Dirigió su mirada a Albert—. Y será un funeral por todo lo alto.

—Muy bien. —Terry miró a su alrededor—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Yo tengo una —dijo Candy.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —inquirió ella.

—Lo mejor de todo. Yo tendré el honor de organizarlo todo para que Avendale no pierda el barco que lo transportará a su nueva vida, en la otra punta del mundo.

Candy insistió en acompañarlo. Terry ya sabía que lo haría.

La niebla era espesa y abundante y la humedad calaba hasta los huesos. Las amarras del enorme barco crujían y rechinaban. Parecía estar ansioso por partir, pero debía esperar a que sus pasajeros subieran a bordo mientras su tripa de hierro resonaba en la quietud de las últimas horas de la noche.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado la duquesa la noticia del fallecimiento de su marido? — preguntó Terry.

—Se echó a llorar. No me lo esperaba. —Candy lo miró—. Tú en cambio no pareces sorprendido.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—A la gente le da miedo la soledad. Prefieren vivir con un monstruo a estar solos.

—No sé si lo que va a pasarle a él es suficiente. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, se va a librar muy fácilmente.

—Avendale es un hombre acostumbrado a que le anuden el pañuelo al cuello. Ahora tendrá que ponerse de rodillas para fregar la cubierta. Le saldrán ampollas en las manos y callos en los pies, y sospecho que antes de que llegue a su destino, lo habrán azotado en más de una ocasión. No sé si existe el infierno después de la muerte, pero sí sé que existe el infierno en vida. Yo he estado en la antecámara y no es un lugar agradable. Avendale maldecirá el día en que nació. Será castigado, Candy. Cada día mientras viva. Y hay que decir que esto habrá servido a un buen propósito, porque gracias a su intercambio con Thomas Lark, el chico tendrá la oportunidad de vivir un futuro mejor.

—Un chico. Parece muy poco cuando hay tantos que lo necesitan.

—No podemos salvarlos a todos, Candy. Debemos alegrarnos de salvar a los que podamos.

Observaron cómo los doscientos treinta prisioneros desfilaban hasta la cubierta del barco.

—Ahí está —dijo él en voz baja—. Es el del abrigo gris con el hombro herido.

—Creía que opondría más resistencia.

—Albert me dio algo que he tenido que obligarlo a beber. Gracias a eso, he conseguido que se comporte como un corderito.

—Aun así, me sorprende que no esté gritando su nombre y posición.

—Eso es un poco difícil con la mandíbula rota.

Candy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Terry se encogió de hombros e inocentemente dijo:

—No quería cooperar.

Se quedaron allí hasta que el último prisionero subió a bordo y el barco zarpó.

Terry oyó suspirar a Candy.

—No me puedo creer que se haya acabado.

—Créetelo.

* * *

El alba despuntaba por el horizonte cuando el carruaje de Terry se detuvo en el callejón que había tras la residencia de Candy.

Candy no creía que Terry se hubiese acostumbrado todavía a la persona que era en realidad, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría con el tiempo. Era el legítimo conde. A Candy le hubiese gustado estar a su lado para ayudarlo mientras ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía entre la nobleza, pero no era la mujer que él había elegido. Lo sabía. Lo había aceptado antes de entrar en su dormitorio en Heatherwood. No habían vuelto a hablar de nada personal desde la noche en que él empezó a recordar. También eso era como debía ser.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. Terry salió y le ofreció la mano a Candy.

Candy se la dio por última vez y sintió cómo se la rodeaba con sus fuertes dedos. Salió del carruaje y percibió su masculina fragancia. Caminaron el uno junto al otro hasta la puerta del jardín, sin decirse nada; parecía que les quedase mucho por hablar y que tuviesen muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Ella carraspeó.

—Organizaré una reunión para tomar el té con Frannie, así podré empezar a introducirla en sociedad.

Él asintió. Ella tragó saliva.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que no habrá más lecciones nocturnas.

Él asintió otra vez. Candy le tendió la mano.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias, milord. Nuestro acuerdo ha sido... gratificante.

Terry tiró de su mano, la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó de un modo casi salvaje; era como si aquel momento le resultase igual de doloroso que a Candy. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. No quería dejarlo ir. No quería que hubiese otra mujer en su cama, en su vida, en su corazón. Estuvo a punto de decirle que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, si la elegía a ella, pero lo quería demasiado para no ayudarlo a realizar sus sueños, y era Susana la mujer que formaba parte de ellos.

Terry dejó de besarla y dio un paso atrás. Con la respiración acelerada, en la quietud de las horas que precedían al alba, dijo:

—Nuestro acuerdo ha concluido. No debes hacer nada más.

Giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró hacia el carruaje. Candy se quedó allí de pie, completamente inmóvil, hasta que el cochero hizo estallar el látigo y los caballos se pusieron en marcha. Entonces, cuando ya no podía verlo, abrió la verja y entró en el jardín.

Después de cerrar tras de sí, el dolor por el amor perdido la sobrecogió: se dejó caer sobre la fría hierba y lloró.

«No debes hacer nada más.»

En eso estaba equivocado. Sí tenía algo más que hacer: sobrevivir a la ruptura de su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

Hacía un día precioso para salir al jardín y Candy decidió aprovecharlo. Pidió a sus sirvientes que bajasen a su padre y lo acostasen en una otomana; ella se sentó a su lado en una silla.

Ya hacía casi un mes desde la noche en que Candy vio, junto con Grandchester, cómo Avendale subía al barco que lo llevaría al infierno. Debería haber dormido bien sabiendo que Winnie y Whit estaban a salvo para siempre, pero no era así. Sin embargo, no era la culpabilidad lo que le impedía descansar, sino la salud de su padre, que era más delicada cada vez. Y el deseo desgarrador de que Terry estuviese con ella y la ayudase a aliviar el peso de la carga que llevaba.

Cada mañana, leía los periódicos en busca del anuncio del compromiso entre el conde Grandchester y la señorita Susana Marlow, pero aún no lo había visto. No importaba. Llegaría. Y cuando eso sucediera, se sentiría como si alguien le atravesara el corazón con un cuchillo.

Una mañana, le contó a su padre la historia del conde de Grandchester. Parecía tan entretenido con ese relato como lo había estado escuchando las aventuras de Oliver Twist. Aunque estaba muy débil, Candy sospechaba que se había dado cuenta de que Terrence era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado. Pero no vio condena en sus ojos.

En los últimos tiempos se había centrado por completo en su padre, y disfrutaba de su compañía todo lo que podía, porque estaba segura de que aquéllos eran los últimos días de su vida. Había escrito a su hermano suplicándole que volviese a casa. Sólo Dios sabía si la carta le llegaría a tiempo.

Leyó las últimas palabras de Oliver Twist y cerró el libro con suavidad. Le sonrió a su padre:

—Así que Oliver encontró un hogar. Me alegro mucho por él.

Él parpadeó muy despacio. Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

—Aunque siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Artful Dodger. No me gusta que se lo llevaran en ese barco. He oído decir que es una vida muy dura, aunque sospecho que hay algunas personas que se lo merecen.

Su padre miró detrás de ella y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de alegría. Candy miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué estaba mirando. Tuvo la esperanza de encontrar allí a Stear, pero lo que vio fue una preciosa azucena blanca.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? No me había dado cuenta de que el jardinero hubiese plantado azucenas. Es muy tarde para que florezca. —Volvió a mirar a su padre—. ¿Quieres que te la traiga? Así podrás disfrutarla más. Sé que son tus favoritas.

Él asintió con mucha suavidad. Candy se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero papá. Ahora vuelvo.

Se acercó a la mesa donde guardaban las herramientas de jardín. En realidad, odiaba tener que cortar la flor, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer feliz a su padre.

—Creo que es la azucena más perfecta que he visto en mi vida —observó, mientras volvía junto a él. Entonces, se le encogió el corazón y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lo supo incluso a aquella distancia, y se quedó pensando si de verdad sería la azucena lo que su padre había visto o algo más divino.

Regresó a su lado, volvió a besarlo en la mejilla y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a ir, no te hubiese dejado dar el último paso solo. Descansa en paz, papá. Tu viaje ha acabado, y yo tengo la sensación de que el mío acaba de empezar.

* * *

Terry creía que siempre estaba al corriente de todo cuanto acontecía en Londres, pero algo cambió la noche en que fue al club Dodger para enfrentarse a Jack. Fitzsimmons tuvo que comprar una bandeja más grande para la mesa de la entrada, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiesen en ella todas las invitaciones que Terry recibía de repente: a bailes, cenas y recitales de media tarde; como si a él le importase que la hija de alguien hubiese aprendido a tocar el pianoforte. La gente lo saludaba por la calle, y las mujeres le preguntaban su opinión sobre los artículos que tenían la intención de adquirir en las tiendas, cuando daba la casualidad de que él también estaba allí, buscando algún regalo para Susana.

"Y le contaban los chismorreos"

Por eso sabía que lady Candice White había pasado el último mes encerrada en casa, con su padre enfermo. También se enteró en seguida de que el ducado había pasado a manos de su díscolo y ausente hermano.

No visitar a Candy había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, pero no quería perjudicar más su reputación. Se especulaba que alguien la había visto en el club Dodger. Aunque los rumores eran confusos y se decía también que la mujer que vieron allí era, en realidad, la última amante de Grandchester, una chica con tan poco respeto por sí misma que se vestía como una doncella. Terry nunca hizo caso de esas habladurías, con la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, todo se olvidara.

Marcus le había aconsejado que ésa era la mejor actitud. Su familia había pasado ya por tantos escándalos, que Dios sabía que aquel hombre era todo un experto en minimizar daños. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que el padre de Candy había muerto. Cuando llegó a su residencia, a última hora de la tarde, las cortinas estaban echadas. El mayordomo lo acompañó al salón en el que habían instalado el ataúd. Candy estaba sentada en un sillón, junto a él. Había varias personas. Terry reconoció a algunos lores y asumió que los demás serían familiares que habían acudido a darle el pésame. Ella vestía de negro y estaba un poco demacrada. También parecía haber perdido peso.

En cuanto la vio, se dio cuenta de lo duro que debía de haber sido aquel último mes, y se maldijo por preocuparse más de las expectativas sociales que de ella. Su intención había sido protegerla, pero lo único que había conseguido era fallarle. Jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido.

Candy se levantó cuando él se acercaba. Terry le cogió las manos.

—Milord Grandchester, gracias por venir.

—Mis condolencias. Sé que su padre significaba mucho para usted.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Murió en su jardín rodeado de las flores que tanto le gustaban.

—Estoy seguro de que usted era su flor preferida.

A Candy se le escapó la risa, y se tapó rápidamente la boca. Los presentes que estaban cerca arquearon las cejas.

—Milord, no sabía que era poeta.

—Cuando la situación lo requiere, puedo estar a la altura de cualquier circunstancia.

La miró a los ojos durante mucho más tiempo del apropiado. No se quería ir, pero sabía que la etiqueta así lo requería.

—De verdad, lord Grandchester, gracias por haber venido. Su presencia significa para mí mucho más de lo que jamás podrá imaginar.

—Desearía poder hacer más.

Ella le sonrió con delicadeza. De repente algo llamó su atención porque miró hacia otro lado, abrió los ojos como platos y palideció; parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma. Se soltó de él y dio un paso a un lado.

—¿Alister?

Terry se volvió y vio a un hombre vestido impecablemente, y con unos ojos tan verdes que deslumbraban. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y la barba espesa, y su piel bronceada indicaba que era alguien acostumbrado a estar al aire libre.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Candy se tambaleaba hacia atrás... Cuando se desmayó, llegó justo a tiempo de cogerla en sus brazos. El recién llegado avanzó un paso.

—Soy su hermano. Yo la cogeré.

—No creo que haga falta. Dígame a qué habitación tengo que llevarla.

—Eso, señor, sería muy inapropiado.

—Maldito lo que me importa.

Terry se abrió camino y pasó de largo por su lado. En el pasillo se encontró con un sirviente, al que pidió que fuese en busca de Albert y luego le pidió a otro que lo acompañase al dormitorio de Candy. Le flaqueaban las piernas y no sabía si conseguiría subir la escalera. Todas aquellas semanas procurando proteger su reputación y se las había arreglado para destruirla en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ella.

Candy pensaba que debería sentir vergüenza de que la examinase alguien que, además de ser médico, la conocía personalmente, pero el doctor Albert tenía la extraña capacidad de relajarla. Hacía sólo un momento se estaba acercando a su hermano y al segundo siguiente yacía en su cama, mirando fijamente el dosel.

—Lord Grandchester insiste en que alguien la examine —le había dicho la doncella.

Como si él tuviese autoridad para insistir en tal cosa. Entonces se acordó de Susana. Seguro que a ésta le resultaba imposible vivir con él. En cambio, a Candy le estaba resultando bastante imposible vivir sin él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, mientras el doctor Albert guardaba el instrumental en el maletín.

—Te has desvanecido. No es de extrañar. Suele ocurrirle a mucha gente durante el período de duelo.

—Y la inesperada aparición de mi hermano después de tantos años, tampoco me ha ayudado —añadió ella.

—Cierto, pero sospecho que el desmayo tiene más que ver con tu estado.

Candy tragó saliva.

—¿Qué estado?

—Estás embarazada.

Cerró los ojos y, sin querer, se llevó la mano al estómago. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Albert.

—Temía que así fuese —dijo Candy—. No, en realidad, esperaba que así fuese.

Albert, que había cruzado los brazos y, se había apoyado en una de las columnas de la cama, se dirigió a ella no en calidad de médico, sino como amigo:

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Lo preguntas como si supieses quién es el padre.

—Tengo mis sospechas. Y él querrá saberlo.

—No tiene por qué.

—¿No crees que acabará sabiéndolo tarde o temprano?

Seguro que lo sabría. Grandchester sabía todo lo que sucedía.

—No hasta que se haya casado. Haré todo lo que pueda por ocultar mi estado hasta que se haya casado.

Él asintió y se puso derecho.

—Muy bien.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—No lo haré. Aunque es muy probable que me dé un puñetazo en cuanto se entere. Jack ya ha aprendido que a Terry no le gusta mucho que le oculten cosas.

—El señor Dodger le estaba ocultando algo muy importante.

—¿Y no crees que esto también lo es?

—No pienso negarle la felicidad junto a Susana.

—Como tú desees.

Poco después de que se fuese, Candy deseó poder volver a llamarlo. Por lo visto, Stear había insistido en que Grandchester se conformase con las explicaciones del doctor Albert, que le dijo que se había desmayado debido al duelo, y no le permitió entrar en su dormitorio.

* * *

Siempre había sabido que la ausencia de su hermano le daba mucha más libertad de la que tendría si él estuviese en casa, pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de la mucha libertad de que había gozado.

—Menudo espectáculo —comentó Stear mientras se paseaba junto a su cama. Albert había insistido en que se quedara en cama por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Después de todos estos años, las primeras palabras que me diriges son para reprenderme? —le preguntó, sintiéndose insultada, dolida y furiosa.

—Creo que te lo mereces, Candice. He oído que te dejaste ver en el club Dodger, que bailaste con Grandchester, que te paseaste con él por el jardín. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Te lleva en brazos a tu dormitorio como si estuviese acostumbrado a poseerte a su antojo? Tu reputación está destruida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no has hecho nada inapropiado mientras estabas deambulando por el mundo?

—Ningún hombre te querrá por esposa.

—Lo cual me parece estupendo porque yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de encontrar marido.

—Te casarás. Yo me encargaré de ello. Eso será lo primero que haga como duque de Greystone: conseguirte un marido adecuado.

—Yo no quiero un marido adecuado. —Quería uno inadecuado: Grandchester. Y si no podía tenerlo a él, entonces no tendría ninguno.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras o no. Yo soy el duque y por tanto quien toma las decisiones.

—No eres el joven que eras cuando partiste. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Estamos aquí para hablar de ti y de tu terrible comportamiento.

Si no estuviese empezando a sentirse de nuevo indispuesta, se habría levantado de la cama y le hubiese dado una bofetada. Pero se esforzó por tranquilizarse y se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

—Papá está muerto.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿No deberíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro?

—Cada cual sufre a su manera.

—¿Tú estás sufriendo, Alistear?

Él se limitó a apretar los dientes.

—¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? —preguntó ella.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Cómo puedes haber oído tantos rumores en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto hace que estás en Londres?

De repente, parecía muy incómodo.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—¿Y no viniste a ver a papá?

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas entre nosotros que tú no entenderías, Candice. Y nada de eso tenía que ver contigo.

—Pero eres mi hermano.

—Razón por la cual me ocuparé de que te cases.

Ella cogió una de las almohadas que tenía a mano y se la tiró.

—¡NO ME CASARÉ CON EL HOMBRE QUE ELIJAS TÚ!

—Entonces, tienes seis meses para elegirlo tú. Si no lo haces, luego, me ocuparé yo del tema.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación sin dedicarle más que una distante mirada. Ella volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y lo maldijo. ¿Quién diablos era aquel hombre? Parecía imposible que aquél fuese su dulce y generoso hermano.

* * *

—Tenemos un aspecto tan sombrío vestidas de luto... —comentó Winnie.

Candy y ella estaban sentadas en el jardín de la mansión Avendale, vistiendo el apropiado negro que dictaba su reciente estado: una de ellas era ahora viuda, y la otra debía guardar luto por su padre.

—Pese al duelo, pareces estar bastante contenta —dijo Candy. Winnie sonrió con disimulo.

—He estado hablando con el doctor Albert, y estoy pensando en recaudar fondos para construir un hospital.

—Oh, eso sería estupendo. Además, te ayudaría a estar ocupada.

—Eso es lo que he pensado. Es un hombre muy agradable a pesar de ser plebeyo, pero no creo que yo me vuelva a casar. Creo que tienes razón, es mejor ser independiente y hacer lo que a una le plazca, sin tener que vivir bajo el yugo de un marido.

La teoría sonaba muy bien, pero la realidad era que Candy pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Grandchester. Winnie cambió de tema. Parecía saber el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de su amiga.

—Tengo entendido que el señor Marcus Langdon ha retirado la reclamación que había presentado ante los tribunales.

—No hubiese ganado. Grandchester es el legítimo heredero.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora todo el mundo. He oído que incluso lo invitan a muchos actos sociales. Y se rumorea que han visto a Marcus Langdon en su compañía en más de una ocasión, y que se reían como si fuesen amigos. ¿No es extraño el nuevo rumbo que han tomado las cosas?

—Grandchester puede resultar bastante encantador cuando quiere. Y, a fin de cuentas, son primos.

—También he oído que el señor Langdon se está ocupando de algunos de los negocios de él, y que el sueldo que cobra a cambio de su trabajo supera las cinco mil al año.

A Candy no le sorprendía que fuese tan generoso.

—Para ser una viuda a la que se le supone muy poca vida social, pareces estar al corriente de todos los chismorreos —comentó ella con ironía.

—A veces recibo visitas. Lady Charlotte vino justo ayer. Espera estar prometida antes de que acabe la Temporada.

—Pensaba que quería un marido con título.

—Creo que se conformará con uno adinerado.

Candy se rió con suavidad. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Winnie. Estaba casi tan alegre como cuando eran dos jovencitas y esperaban su primera Temporada en sociedad.

—¿Tu hermano va a hacer ya su presentación oficial como duque? —le preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Aunque me había olvidado de lo serio que puede llegar a ser. Aún no me ha perdonado por todos esos escandalosos chismorreos que he provocado, y resulta bastante difícil vivir con él.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—¿Ah sí? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió la mano que Winnie tenía apoyada junto a su taza de té—. Entonces, entenderás que no me puedo quedar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He decidido irme a América.

—¿De vacaciones?

—No, a pasar el resto de mi vida.

Winnie parecía aterrorizada.

—No, no puedes irte. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Winnie, y lo comprobarás mucho más rápido si yo no estoy aquí.

—Pero América... está tan lejos... ¿Qué harás allí?

—No estoy segura. Supongo que tendré que buscar algún empleo, aunque papá me dejó un poco de dinero. Si lo invierto bien y vivo modestamente, creo que podré arreglármelas.

—Quédate aquí. Puedes vivir conmigo. Dos mujeres solteras...

—No puedo, Winnie.

—¿Por qué no?

Había tantos motivos. Pero sólo uno que importara de verdad. Apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Estoy embarazada.

A Winnie casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡Dios, Candice White, no! ¡No estás casada!

—Créeme, soy muy consciente de ello. —Sin embargo, sonrió, incapaz de reprimir su alegría y entusiasmo.

—¿Quién es el padre? Oh, Dios mío, no será Grandchester, ¿verdad? Oh, sí lo es.

Winnie formulaba las preguntas y las contestaba ella misma, sin dejar que Candy pudiese intervenir.

—¿Y el muy sinvergüenza no se quiere casar contigo?

—No lo sabe. Y aunque lo supiera, él ama a otra mujer.

—No importa a quien ame. Te ha deshonrado...

—Yo no siento ninguna deshonra, Winnie. Quiero este hijo, lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Pero será un bastardo.

Candy negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Llevaré el anillo de casada de mi madre y le diré a todo el mundo que soy viuda, que mi marido murió trágicamente en un accidente de ferrocarril. Dios sabe que últimamente hay muchos accidentes así.

—Parece que lo has pensado todo muy bien.

Por la noche, cuando estaba sola en la cama, deseando tener a Terry a su lado, planificaba todo lo que haría para proteger a su hijo y poder darle una vida mejor de la que había tenido su padre. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo que crecía en su vientre era un niño.

Aquella noche en la biblioteca de Grandchester, cuando la incluyeron en el pequeño grupo de sinvergüenzas que planearon la muerte de Avendale, había aprendido muchas cosas. Ahora sabía a quién debía acudir si necesitaba falsificar algún documento. Estaba segura de que no le costaría mucho conseguir un certificado de matrimonio falso y otro de defunción. Asintió.

—Sí, he pensado mucho en esto y no me dejaré disuadir.

—Yo jamás podría ser tan valiente.

—Oh, Winnie, creo que lo que me empuja es el amor y no la valentía. —Amor por su hijo y amor por su padre.

* * *

Terry no había vuelto a ver a Susana desde la noche en que ultimaron los preparativos para mandar a Avendale al fin del mundo. Era extraño lo poco que había pensado en ella durante aquellas semanas y lo mucho que había pensado en cambio en Candy. Albert le había asegurado que ésta estaba bien, pero Terry seguía preocupado por lo que había sucedido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿por qué se desmayaría al ver a su hermano? Su retorno parecía algo insignificante comparado con las veces que había puesto su vida en peligro aquellos últimos días.

Esa preocupación llenaba sus pensamientos mientras, frente al orfanato, esperaba a que llegase Susana. El edificio estaba acabado. Ella le había mandado una nota pidiéndole que se reuniesen allí. Terry suponía que aquél sería el día perfecto para pedirle de nuevo que se casara con él. El orfanato era para Susana un sueño hecho realidad, y él siempre había soñado con casarse con ella. Declararse allí parecía lo más apropiado. Vio el coche de caballos y observó cómo se detenía. El cochero ayudó a Susana a bajar. Terry se acercó y pagó al hombre. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el vehículo se alejó.

—Estás preciosa —observó. Y lo estaba. Se la veía contenta, alegre. La tutela de Candy le había dado seguridad, la que necesitaba para ser su mujer.

—Gracias —le dijo con dulzura—. Ya no vienes nunca al club Dodger.

—He estado ocupado.

Ella lo miró de una manera que significaba que reconocía una mentira cuando la escuchaba.

—¿Quiénes somos tú y yo para juzgar lo que haría cualquiera de nosotros para proteger a los demás? —le preguntó—. Él sabía que cuando supieses la verdad perdería tu amistad, y ésta significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa. No te puedes imaginar lo mal que lo está pasando.

—¿Tú le quieres, Susana?

La pregunta pareció cogerla por sorpresa.

—Yo quiero a todos los niños de Leagan.

Terry no dudaba de la verdad de esas palabras. Había sido como la madre de todos ellos, incluso siendo más joven que algunos.

—Ya sabes lo que es vivir como lo hicimos nosotros y tener tan poco —prosiguió ella—. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Ninguno es completamente sincero con los demás.

—¿Ni siquiera tú?

—Especialmente yo. Pero Jack...

Se estaba empezando a cansar de hablar de Jack y de que ella lo defendiese.

—Algún día le perdonaré, Susana. Pero aún no.

Ella asintió.

—Genial. ¿Te gustaría ver el orfanato?

—Me gustaría mucho.

Susana apoyó la mano en su brazo y lo condujo hacia el interior del edificio. Entraron en una gran sala de la que partía una gran escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores.

—Los niños dormirán en las habitaciones de arriba. Hay tres pisos. —Le apretó el brazo—. ¿Te imaginas a cuántos niños podremos acoger?

—Supongo que a muchos.

Había clases, un comedor, una sala de lectura... Todo era de la más exquisita calidad. Sólido. Estaba muy bien construido. Susana no lo sabía, pero Terry le había pagado más al constructor para asegurarse de que se hacía bien el trabajo. Atravesaron la cocina, salieron al jardín. Estaba rodeado por una valla.

—Aquí jugarán los niños —dijo ella—. Estarán a salvo.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado empezar a traer niños?

—Cuando tenga los muebles.

—Pide todo lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré.

—Ya has hecho mucho...

—Susana, por favor, tú hazlo.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Terry. Siempre me lo das todo. —Alargó el brazo y le acarició la cara—. Siempre has sido el mejor de todos nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo sólo era diferente. Mis padres me enseñaron la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Para mí nunca fue un juego.

Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

—Siempre has sido especial para mí. Desde el primer día supe que me protegerías. Había algo distinto en ti.

Él le cogió la mano entre las suyas.

—Te adoro, Susana. Ya lo sabes. Siempre te he adorado.

Ella le dedicó la sonrisa que siempre lo había rodeado de una dulce calidez, pero esa sonrisa no lo arrebataba. Mataría por que no desapareciera del rostro de Susana, pero moriría por conseguir que Candy le sonriera.

—Pero amas a Candy —repuso ella en voz baja.

Se sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado, pero al mismo tiempo también aliviado. Sí, aquél era el lugar perfecto para pedirle que se casara con él, pero ahora sabía que no lo haría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si pudieses ver cómo la miras... Tú siempre has sabido controlar muy bien tus emociones, pero con ella... el amor que sientes no se puede esconder. Si algún día un hombre me mira de ese modo, creo que puedo asegurar que me casaría con él aunque fuese rey.

Terry le besó la mano.

—Perdóname, Susana, pero después de todas estas semanas de pedirte que aprendieses lo necesario para convertirte en mi esposa, no puedo casarme contigo.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras. O que debieras. Yo también te adoro, pero como una hermana adoraría a un hermano.

—Yo no quería enamorarme de ella, pero tienes razón: lo estoy. Me asusta amarla tanto como la amo.

—Creo que ella está igual de asustada. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—No, Dios, claro que no. ¿Y si me rechaza? No sé si podría vivir con eso… sin su mirada, sin sus palabras… sin su compañía.

—Eres un cobarde.

Él se rió y le apretó la mano. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría acusado Candy de lo mismo?

—En lo que se refiere al corazón, lo soy.

—No te esperará para siempre, Terry.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento digno de ella.

—Si fuese de otro modo, me sentiría insultada por lo que acabas de decir. Porque por lo visto sí te consideras digno de mí.

Él sonrió.

—No pretendía que sonara así. ¿Sabes que tardé un año en armarme de valor para declararme?

—No tardes tanto en decírselo a Candy. Si de verdad la quieres, no esperes ni un día más.

* * *

Candy entró por la puerta principal experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba nerviosa porque se iba a América y triste por dejar Inglaterra. Pero había comprado el billete aquella mañana: partiría desde Liverpool y llegaría a Nueva York algunas semanas después. Cuando llegase, buscaría alojamiento.

Tenía entendido que muchos ingleses estaban emigrando a América. No estaría sola y se podrían ayudar unos a otros. Se había quitado el sombrero y los guantes y había dejado el bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada; dentro llevaba su precioso pasaje y los documentos que Susana le había preparado.

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo Stear, acercándose a ella en el vestíbulo—. Tienes una visita. Te está esperando en la biblioteca.

—¿Quién es?

—Grandchester.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Al parecer, quiere verte. Lleva dos horas esperando. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago. —Se dirigió al pasillo y oyó los pasos de su hermano tras los suyos. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y tampoco necesito que estés presente mientras hablo con el conde.

—Una mujer no se queda a solas con un caballero.

—Stear, mientras estabas fuera he pasado mucho rato a solas con Grandchester. No necesito que supervises nuestro encuentro. Te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Se comportará como un auténtico caballero.

Él miró en dirección a la puerta ante la que aguardaba el lacayo y luego la volvió a mirar a ella.

—Candy, ya sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero ahora estoy decidido a tomarme mis responsabilidades más en serio.

Si se las tomaba un poco más en serio, acabaría encerrándola en una torre.

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Así que, por favor, no nos molestes.

Lo dejó allí parado mientras desaparecía por la puerta que el lacayo le abrió. Se acordó de aquella primera noche en la biblioteca de Terry, aunque ahora era él el que esperaba junto a la ventana y la biblioteca estaba envuelta en la calidez del sol en lugar de en la frialdad de las sombras de medianoche.

—Lord Grandchester, me alegro mucho de que haya venido a verme.

—¿Y esa formalidad, Candy? Después de todo lo que hemos compartido...

No había burla en su tono, al contrario, resultaba muy sensual. Cuando recordó todo lo que habían compartido la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo. Estaba tan apuesto, vestido de aquel modo tan elegante... Más atractivo que el pecado. Su cercanía le aceleraba el corazón y sus manos querían abalanzarse sobre él. Lo echaría mucho de menos... Siempre le quedaría el recuerdo de los preciosos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Cómo está Susana? —preguntó precipitadamente, deseando que se marchara antes de que perdiese el control. Había visto a la joven aquella misma mañana, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

—Está bien. En realidad la he visto esta mañana.

—¿Ya le has pedido que se case contigo?

Él negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Le he pedido disculpas.

—¿Por qué? No le habrás explicado lo que ocurrió entre...

—No.

Se acercó a ella con los felinos pasos que Candy conocía tan bien.

—Me he disculpado porque he hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que se casara conmigo y de que haría cuanto estuviese en mi mano para que se convirtiese en mi esposa, y de repente me he dado cuenta de que no puedo casarme con ella porque tengo que casarme contigo.

A Candy se le paró el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —Antes de que pudiese responder, dedujo la verdad—. ¡Maldita sea! Te lo han dicho, ¿verdad? Yo no quería esto. Yo no...

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del doctor Albert y Winnie. Los dos se han opuesto a mis planes desde el principio. Pero no es justo para ti. Que yo esté embarazada...

—¡¿Qué?! —Terry la cogió del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la miró con furia en los ojos.

Candy imaginó que David se habría sentido justo como ella cuando se enfrentó a Goliat.

—Oh, Dios, no te lo han dicho.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó, como si acabase de comprender lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta su estómago. Aún no se le notaba nada. Y entonces le posó la mano en el vientre con descaro. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por lo que te dije la primera noche en la biblioteca, cuando te aseguré que si te quedaras embarazada no me casaría contigo?

—No, no. —Con lágrimas en los ojos, le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo miró fijamente para que no le quedase ninguna duda de que le decía la verdad—. No te lo he dicho porque sabía qué harías lo correcto y, al hacerlo, sacrificarías tu sueño. Te hubieses casado conmigo y habrías dejado a Susana, la mujer a la que amas por encima de todas las cosas. Y yo te quiero demasiado...

De repente, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a él, con los labios de Terry devorando su boca y sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Las horquillas empezaron a caer al suelo y sus largos mechones iban soltándose sobre sus hombros.

Dejó de besarla.

—Te amo. Adoro a Susana, pero te amo a ti desesperadamente, Candy. Eres valiente, atrevida y me desafías a cada momento. Estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por aquellos a los que quieres. Tu capacidad de sacrificio no conoce fronteras. Sé que no soy digno de ti, pero si te casas conmigo me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas nunca.

Su sincera declaración la hizo llorar.

—Eres la persona más digna que conozco. En ti hay una parte de diablo y una parte de santo, pero eres todo lo que podría desear en un hombre, en un marido. La respuesta es sí, con mucho gusto.

Terry la volvió a besar y ella sintió que el fuego empezaba a devorarlos. Se preguntó si se podría escapar con él a su habitación para poder darle una respuesta mejor.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Candy miró por encima del hombro y vio a Stear con los brazos cruzados y una aterradora expresión en el rostro.

—Candy, me habías prometido que este sinvergüenza no se aprovecharía de la situación. Te aseguro que aquí habrá boda.

Ella miró a Grandchester y sonrió.

—Tan pronto como podamos organizarla —aseguró él.

FIN


	13. EPÍLOGO

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE**

"**EN LA CAMA CON EL DIABLO" DE LORRAINE HEATH**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI**

**NUNCA CON EL FIN DE LUCRAR, SINO CON EL DE ENTRETENER**

* * *

EPILOGO

Era tarde. Pasaba ya de la medianoche cuando Terry recorrió el familiar vestíbulo de detrás del club Dodger. Allí, él y sus amigos habían jugado, bebido y se habían confesado sus secretos. Se podía decir que era la casa de Leagan, aunque bastante más bonita, más limpia y con mejor olor. Se detuvo ante la puerta abierta que daba paso al santuario de Jack y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí sentado tras su escritorio, con la nariz entre sus libros: no supervisaba el trabajo de Susana, sólo se deleitaba con todo lo que había ganado. A Jack le gustaba el dinero mucho más que a cualquiera de ellos.

Carraspeó y el otro levantó la vista. Por un segundo, a Terry le pareció ver alegría en sus ojos; luego escondió sus emociones.

—Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí —comentó, arrellanándose en la silla con insolencia.

—No me apetecía hacerlo.

—No te culpo, supongo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?

—Le he pedido a lady Candice White que se case conmigo y ella me ha concedido el honor de aceptar.

Jack abrió un poco los ojos antes de volver a recuperar el control. No solía revelar tanto como lo había hecho ya esa noche, dos veces.

—Creía que querías a Susana.

—Y la quiero. Pero a Candy la amo más profundamente. —Y de un modo distinto. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Susana era el amor de un niño por una niña, mientras que sus sentimientos por Candy eran el amor de un hombre por una mujer. Las veces que había imaginado a su amiga en su cama, no había sentido pasión alguna, probablemente porque tampoco había pensado en nada que no fuese dormir a su lado, o acurrucarse con ella como cuando eran niños. Pero, en cambio, cuando pensaba en Candy era incapaz de aguantar más de quince minutos sin imaginársela desnuda en su cama, y rara vez pensaba en dormir. Pero ya no podía hablar de esas cosas con Jack. Ahora había una parte de su corazón y de su alma que no podía compartir con su viejo amigo.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró éste. Terry arqueó una ceja.

—Ésa es una reacción un poco rara, incluso para ti.

—Ahora le tengo que construir un hospital a Albert. Apostamos... —Negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Felicidades. ¿Brindamos por ello? —Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa para coger una botella...

—No.

Jack lo miró.

—Últimamente no bebo mucho.

—Yo sí. —Jack llenó un vaso de whisky y lo levantó—. A tu salud. Espero que seas muy feliz con Candy.

Se lo bebió de un trago.

Terry recordó que fue Jack quien le dio su primer vaso de whisky, y de ron, y de ginebra. Quien le enseñó a hacer trampas con las cartas y a robar carteras sin que lo pillaran. Cuando él era sólo un pequeño niño asustado escondido en aquel callejón, fue quien le aseguró que todo iría bien. Jack era quien se ocupaba de que nadie le hiciera daño. A pesar de sus errores, que eran muchos, no lo había abandonado nunca.

—He venido a pedirte que seas mi padrino de boda —dijo en voz baja—, cuando Candy y yo nos casemos, dentro de dos semanas.

Su amigo adoptó un tono burlón.

—Eres un lord. Deberías pedírselo a Chesney o a Milner.

—No soy amigo de Chesney ni de Milner. Nunca daría mi vida por ellos ni ellos la darían por mí.

Jack evitó su mirada y cuando por fin habló, la emoción teñía su voz.

—Será un gran honor para mí.

—Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, Jack.

Éste lo miró y asintió con brusquedad.

—Éramos un buen par, ¿verdad?

—A veces un poco arrogantes, creo.

—Eso es porque éramos muy buenos, y muy listos. —Se rió entre dientes—. Bueno, excepto la vez que nos cogieron, claro.

—Creo que aceptaré ese trago.

Jack sirvió un vaso para cada uno. Cuando Terry cogió el suyo, lo hizo chocar con el de él.

—Por Leagan, que nos enseñó a sobrevivir en las calles.

—Y por tu abuelo —añadió Jack con aire sombrío—, por intentar convertirnos a todos en caballeros y, mucho me temo, fracasar estrepitosamente con algunos.

Al pensar en el anciano, Terry sintió un familiar dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Alzó un poco más el vaso.

—Por mi abuelo.

* * *

El día que se casaron llovía, pero a Candy no le importaba. Sentía tal alegría y felicidad en su interior que aunque lloviese durante el resto de sus vidas, sus días seguirían teniendo luz. Como ella y Stear seguían de luto por la muerte de su padre, y Winnie por la muerte de su marido, además de que la etiqueta prohibía que las viudas asistieran a las bodas, Candy insistió en celebrar una ceremonia modesta e íntima en una capilla.

Grandchester no iba a permitir que se le negase nada de lo que pidiera. Ella siempre había disfrutado de su independencia y sabía que él jamás intentaría arrebatársela. Al contrario, sospechaba que estaba encantado de que fuese como era.

A pesar del tiempo, asistieron algunos miembros de la nobleza, más bien por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Marcus Langdon estaba entre los invitados, pero su madre no había acudido. Susana fue la madrina de Candy, porque Winnie seguía de luto, y Jack el padrino de Terry. Candy estaba muy contenta de que los dos se hubiesen reconciliado, aunque Terry hubiese dado el paso con recelo.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando el obispo le preguntó a Terry:

—Terrence Oliver Baker, quinto conde de Grandchester…

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos cuando él pronunciaba sus votos, se preguntó cuántos episodios de su infancia estarían retratados en la historia de Oliver Twist que ella le había leído a su padre. Parecía improbable, pero no imposible. Aunque ya resolvería esa duda otro día.

En ese momento, quería deleitarse en el amor que veía reflejado en sus ojos. Esos ojos que eran la ventana a una alma que ella podía ver con claridad, un alma que fue oscura y que ahora resplandecía gracias a la promesa de su futuro. Candy estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que él la quería a ella.

Habían cruzado juntos el infierno. Candy sabía que no importaba lo que les deparase la vida, juntos lo superarían y jamás se dejarían vencer.

Aquella noche, se sentó frente a su tocador con un camisón blanco de cachemira con rosas bordadas. Se cepilló el pelo mientras escuchaba a su marido, que se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama en la habitación de al lado. Casi se echó a reír a carcajadas. Jamás pensó que conseguiría aquello, jamás pensó que quisiera conseguirlo. Ahora sabía que nunca podría prescindir de ello.

Nunca daría su amor por sentado. Siempre estaría junto a él.

La puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones se abrió y Terry entró. La expectativa iluminaba sus ojos plateados, que brillaban como las joyas de la Corona. Candy se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Esa vez había sido él quien venía a buscarla y sintió una emoción sin igual. Aún se estaba acercando cuando alargó los brazos para cogerle la cara entre sus enormes manos. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no se detuvo hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Hacía varias semanas que no estaban juntos y el cuerpo de Candy se derretía de deseo.

Terry le deslizó las manos por el cuello mientras se separaba un poco. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones del camisón.

—Tengo toda la intención de tumbarte sobre mis rodillas por no decirme que estabas embarazada en cuanto lo supiste.

Ella lo miró con coquetería.

—Estaba deseando que lo hicieras.

La feliz carcajada de Terry retumbó por toda la habitación. Candy nunca lo había visto reír con tantas ganas y deseó que fuese la primera de muchas más.

—Te quiero, Candice White, condesa de Grandchester. Con todo mi corazón y con lo que queda de mi alma.

Le abrió el camisón y la suave tela se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. La cogió entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama.

—Ponte boca abajo.

—¿Por qué?

—No me puedo arriesgar a tumbarte sobre mis rodillas en tu estado, pero estoy decidido a darte un beso en el trasero.

Y lo hizo. Deslizó la lengua sobre su piel. Le besó la parte posterior de las rodillas y de los muslos. Paseó la boca por el centro de su espalda de una forma celestial. Celestial e injusta, porque en aquella postura ella no podía tocarlo. Se dio la vuelta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo. Pensó que nunca se saciaría de aquello, de tocarlo, de dejar que él la tocase. Por muchas cosas nuevas que descubrieran juntos parecía que lo supiesen todo el uno del otro.

Terry tenía cosquillas debajo de los brazos y se retorcía si ella le pasaba los dedos por allí. Ella tenía cosquillas en la cara interior de los muslos y se reía cuando se los acariciaba. Se provocaron el uno al otro hasta que llegaron a ese momento en que el mundo desaparecía y no quedaba nada salvo ellos dos. Cuando todo acababa, se volvían a dejar llevar por el baile de la seducción.

Candy pensó que se volvería loca de deseo. Empezó a animarlo para que se diese prisa.

—Ahora —jadeó—. Ahora. Te necesito ahora.

Terry se puso encima y se perdió en su interior. Los dos estaban tan preparados para el otro que arremetieron y se arquearon, flirteando con el abismo, hasta que todo desapareció excepto el placer.

Todo desapareció excepto ellos dos.

* * *

Del di_ario personal de Terrence Baker, conde de Grandchester:_

_Se dice que un grupo de canallas mataron a mis padres en las calles de Londres._

_Ahora sé que eso no es verdad._

_Los asesinó el hermano de mi padre, mi tío. Y el destino, gracias a sus misteriosos caminos, me puso en disposición de poderlos vengar._

_Mis recuerdos han empezado a emerger de las oscuras sombras donde los había enterrado durante tanto tiempo._

_Recuerdo estar con mi padre en el estanque. Él era mucho más alto que yo, un gigante para mí. Siempre me hizo sentir a salvo, y yo espero poder dar a mis hijos esa misma sensación de seguridad._

_Y el anciano conde, ahora sé que era mi abuelo, y cada vez lo recuerdo con más cariño. Lamento mucho no haber estado seguro de quién era cuando estaba vivo. Y lamento mucho más que él supiese que yo dudaba. Sin embargo, sé que él no tenía duda alguna y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que su fe en mí no cae en saco roto._

_Cuando era un niño, me sentaba sobre su regazo, me abrazaba y me contaba historias de mis antepasados. Y en las mañanas soleadas, me cogía de la mano y paseábamos por las praderas, donde me ayudaba a coger flores para dárselas a mi madre._

_Mi madre. Ahora la recuerdo con mucha claridad. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce. Recuerdo que por las noches me llevaba a la cama y me susurraba que me convertiría en un conde excepcional._

_Mi esposa asegura que así es como debía ser, que he cumplido sus expectativas, pero ella no es imparcial. Me quiere a pesar de mis defectos. O tal vez me quiere por ellos._

_Mi relación con Jack sigue siendo tensa. Quiero creer que lo engañaron, pero siempre ha sido demasiado inteligente como para caer en ninguna trampa. Ahora hay otra cosa de la que nunca hablamos. A veces tengo la sensación de que nos hundiremos bajo el peso de ese secreto, pero entonces sólo tengo que mirar a mi esposa para encontrar la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante. Estoy decidido a ser digno de ella, y eso significa que tendré que ser un hombre mucho mejor y mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé._

_A Susana la vemos de vez en cuando, aunque, desafortunadamente, no tanto como nos gustaría. Al final se casó, pero es ella quien debe contar esa historia._

_Mi querida Susana, la adorable Susana. Siempre será el amor de mi juventud, la chica por la que le vendí mi alma al diablo. _

_Pero Candy, mi amada y bella Candy, es el centro de mi corazón, quien evitará que me lleve el diablo cuando llegue mi hora final. Ella, mi esposa, MI ESPOSA es mi salvadora._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta adaptación, una disculpa por la demora. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
